


첫사랑 (First Love)

by daisy_illusive



Category: 15& (Band), GOT7
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Idol, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Una noche de sexo amenaza con romper la amistad que BamBam y JiMin han forjado durante años.





	1. Prologue: How do you know I’m not big?

**Author's Note:**

> OK. I’m not okay, seriously. BamBam hurts me a lot with his declaration and I couldn’t stop myself. I hope you like it.

JiMin estaba tumbada en su cama, con el pijama ya puesto y cotilleando desde su teléfono móvil diversas redes sociales y riendo de vez en cuando por los comentarios que encontraba sobre el suceso de aquel día. BamBam había sido demasiado explícito en la grabación del día anterior en el After School Club y las redes ardían llenas de comentarios —la mayoría balbuceos sin sentido— de las fans que habían visto el programa en directo y que lo habían oído. En el momento, la chica se había quedado un par de segundos en blanco, pero después intentó contratacar, haciendo que el entuerto se volviera peor de lo que ya era. Realmente no se esperaba que su amigo fuera a decir aquello, menos ponerla a ella entre la espada y la pared de esa manera, porque delante de las cámaras, hasta ese mismo día, se había comportado de forma medianamente decente y no había hecho ese tipo de bromas a las que, en los últimos tiempos, JiMin se había acostumbrado ya a escuchar.

La chica estaba tan ensimismada en su tarea, que no se dio cuenta de cuándo la puerta del pequeño apartamento que compartía con YeRin, su compañera de grupo, se abría y cerraba; tampoco escuchó unos pasos decididos caminar por el corto pasillo hasta llegar hasta la misma puerta de su habitación. Por este motivo, cuando giró su cabeza y se encontró en el vano a BamBam, tiró el móvil a la otra punta del cuarto y gritó por el susto que se acababa de llevar.

—¿Qué cojones haces aquí? —le cuestionó, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia él, dispuesta a echarlo de su casa. Ya era tarde, ya era muy tarde, de hecho—. No te di la clave del piso para que entraras a altas horas de la madrugada, ¿sabes? —colocó las manos contra su pecho y le dio un leve empujón, podría habérselo dado más fuerte, pero iba a subir poco a poco la intensidad de sus golpes hasta que lo sacara de allí.  
—Era el único momento que tenía libre —le contestó—, y tenía que hablar contigo.  
—Podías haberme llamado o contármelo por kakao —contestó, a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos al instante de caer en que no llevaba sujetador.  
—Era importante —replicó él—. Y no es algo que pueda hacerse por teléfono.  
—¿Tan importante era que has tenido que venir en plena madrugada y sin avisarme siquiera de que lo hacías? —JiMin enarcó una ceja, evidenciando que no lo creía.  
—Muy importante.

BamBam la miró fijamente, como si de aquella forma pudiera transmitirle la importancia del desconocido asunto. A JiMin no le quedó más que suspirar y claudicar. Cuanto antes hablaran, antes saldría el chico de allí y menos riesgos habría de que alguien lo viera rondando su piso, lo reconociera y comenzaran a salir rumores… si es que no lo habían seguido y ya había comenzado todo. La chica tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de coger el móvil del lugar en el que hubiera caído y mirar las últimas noticias, pero se contuvo.

—Muy bien. Dime de qué se trata —y al segundo de decir aquellas palabras se arrepintió del todo porque la expresión en el rostro de su amigo no presagiaba nada bueno. Esa sonrisa cínica y aquellos ojos entornados que miraban desde arriba siempre habían sido el anuncio de que algo pervertido iba a salir de su boca. JiMin quiso tapar sus oídos, pero no pudo coordinar sus manos ante lo que siguió.  
—Quiero enseñarte lo grande que soy.

BamBam se bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos sin dejar tiempo a nada y JiMin quiso taparse los ojos y los pechos a la vez y al final no pudo hacer nada coherente con sus manos más que dejarlas laxas una a cada lado de su cuerpo y abrir su boca al máximo durante unos segundos fatídicos. Si hubiera sido capaz de coordinarse, podría haber evitado la forma en la que ahora el chico la observaba, envuelto en tanto ego masculino que era insoportable estar siquiera en la misma habitación con él —aunque técnicamente no lo estaban, porque él seguía en el pasillo—. JiMin acertó a mover correctamente sus brazos unos momentos después y se cubrió los ojos con una mano y los pechos con la otra, pero ya era tarde, porque había visto cómo el miembro de BamBam se alzaba, mostrándole todo su esplendor y que realmente no mentía cuando aquella misma mañana había hecho aquellas declaraciones tan inesperadas.

—Tenía yo razón, ¿cierto? —le comentó él. JiMin sintió su voz más cerca de ella de lo que lo había estado antes y por puro instinto dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose—. Oh, vamos. No seas tímida —rió—. Somos amigos.  
—Seremos todo lo amigos que tú quieras —respondió—, pero no es cosa que vengas a desnudarte a mi casa para demostrarme nada.  
—Oh, venga —se quejó BamBam—. ¿De verdad no quieres sentir lo grande que soy? —la chica sintió cómo un repentino calor se subió a sus mejillas y supo sin tener que verse que se acababa de sonrojar como una idiota ante la insinuación que le acababa de hacer—. Muchas chicas pagarían por estar en tu lugar, lo sabes, ¿no?  
—Yo no soy ninguna de esas chicas —alcanzó a responder, intentando parecer calmada… pero en eso se quedó, en el intento, ya que perdió toda la compostura cuando él le quitó la mano de los ojos y lo vio tan cerca de ella, con aquella ceja levantada sugerentemente, un brillo salvaje en sus ojos y los labios húmedos.  
—Mentirosa —jadeó con voz ronca demasiado cerca de su rostro, tan cerca, que sintió su aliento chocar contra sus labios y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral de arriba abajo—. Eres una mentirosa… —repitió y JiMin no supo por qué, pero comenzó a sentir cómo el mismo calor que se había alojado en sus mejillas, decidía instalarse en su entrepierna.  
—BamBam… —susurró su nombre, queriendo decir algo pero sin saber qué era lo que realmente quería decir porque acababa de perderse en los ojos castaños del chico y en el deseo que éstos mostraban.  
—JiMin… —gimió él a un centímetro escaso de sus labios antes de besarlos.

Cuando los labios de BamBam se encontraron con los suyos, JiMin no pudo hacer otra cosa más que responder el beso que éstos requerían de una forma lenta, pero a la vez demandante mientras en su cabeza libraba una batalla contra el caos de pensamientos y sentimientos que cruzaban por su mente en aquellos momentos. Se estaba besando con su mejor amigo y lo peor, le estaba gustando; se sentía excitada también, por el beso, por sus palabras susurradas en un tono de voz que jamás le había escuchado, por el deseo que mostraban sus ojos y por su miembro erguido sin ninguna vergüenza clamando a gritos atención. La lengua del chico pidió permiso para entrar en su boca y JiMin no tuvo fuerzas para denegarle el acceso, así que, simplemente se dejó llevar y exploró igualmente aquella cavidad desconocida hasta que, por falta de aliento tuvieron que separarse.

—Creía que me ibas a alejar —murmuró BamBam, todavía cerca de ella, demasiado cerca—. Que me ibas a sacar a empujones fuera del piso incluso con los pantalones bajados.  
—Yo también lo creía —respondió, sin saber exactamente dónde mirar, porque quería evitar sus ojos o sus labios—. Era mi intención hacerlo.  
—¿Y por qué…? —comenzó el chico, pero ella no lo dejó terminar, sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que iba a decir a continuación, así que, terminó su frase por él.  
—¿Por qué no lo he hecho? —JiMin suspiró. Su mente seguía demasiado confusa, además de en un estado de aletargamiento severo—. No lo sé, sinceramente.  
—Ése “no lo sé”… ¿puede significar que tengo una opción? ¿Por mínima que sea? —la chica alzó su vista hacia los ojos del chico, mirándolo por primera vez desde el beso y encontrando en su rostro una expresión seria, sincera, sin rastro del BamBam juguetón que ella bien conocía, y aún con el brillo de deseo en su mirada.  
—No lo sé —repitió, aunque aquella vez, en su mente, había estado más cerca del sí que del no, pero eso era algo que él no tenía por qué saber.  
—¿Puedo…? —el chico se aclaró la garganta, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. ¿Puedo pasar la noche contigo? Sin ataduras, sin consecuencias… —se apresuró a añadir—. Solo siendo tú y yo, dos personas que… —volvió a trabarse y se mordió el labio inferior, frustrado por no encontrar en su vocabulario de coreano lo que quería decir.  
—Creo que… te entiendo —murmuró ella—. Lo entiendo…  
—¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?

JiMin tenía que haberlo pensado. Tenía que haberle dado mil vueltas en su cabeza a aquel asunto. Pero en aquel momento solo pudo asentir levemente y sentir una oleada de deseo recorrer su cuerpo ante lo que sabía que iba a comenzar en los próximos segundos. Si hubiera estado en su sano juicio, habría echado a BamBam de su casa antes de que nada hubiera podido ocurrir, pero ya era demasiado tarde para aquello y no podía parar lo que se avecinaba. Se acababa de tirar al vacío sin una red de seguridad debajo y lo peor era que en lo más hondo de su ser no le importaba en absoluto.

BamBam volvió a besarla, pero esta vez fue un roce breve, sin ningún indicio del pecado que ambos estaban a punto de cometer. Después, colocó sus manos en su cintura de una forma tímida, invitándola suavemente a caminar hacia atrás hasta que la cama le cortara el paso. JiMin lo hizo, despacio. Cuando chocó con el borde del colchón, se sentó suavemente sobre éste y alzó su mirada hasta posar sus ojos en los de él para no observar fijamente su miembro, que había quedado a la altura de su vista y a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Buscó en la expresión del chico alguna indicación silenciosa de si quería algo especial al estar en aquella posición, pero no encontró ningún signo de ello, así que, alzó sus manos y las posó en los hombros de BamBam, buscando atraerlo hacia ella para así poder atrapar sus labios en un beso un poco más necesitado que los dejó a ambos sin respiración.

—Vaya… —murmuró él—. Besas muy bien…  
—No es algo que ya no supiera —contestó ella, con un poco de soberbia antes de volver a besarlo en los labios, aunque más suavemente y con tacto.

Las manos de BamBam, sin poder estarse quietas, acabaron en el filo de la camiseta de su pijama e hicieron el amago de comenzar a subirla; sin embargo, no hizo nada hasta que la chica no dio su mudo consentimiento a aquello tras finalizar el último beso. En ese momento, su camiseta fue rápidamente alzada y retirada de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista del chico sus pechos, aquellos que antes había intentado tapar hacía sólo algunos minutos por vergüenza. Tuvo el amago de volver a hacerlo, pero un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente y supo que no debía, después de todo, BamBam llevaba medio desnudo bastante rato y ella no había podido evitar darle pequeños vistazos a su miembro de vez en cuando. Él miró fijamente sus pechos unos segundos y luego se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Justo después, se sacó con furia la camiseta que llevaba por la cabeza y pateó la mitad inferior de su ropa —que llevaba atascada en sus tobillos un poco de tiempo— lejos antes de subirse a la cama y gatear por ella hasta quedarse más o menos en el centro de esta, esperando a que JiMin se colocara bien. Ella no tardó en hacerlo.

El deseo que se desprendía de los ojos de BamBam al observarla era demasiado excitante para ella y, casi sin darse cuenta, sabía que se encontraba más que preparada para acogerlo entre sus piernas. Sonrió para él y alzó su brazo derecho, comenzando a mover su dedo índice en una clara invitación para que se acercara mucho más a su cuerpo de lo que estaba en aquellos momentos y el chico, al segundo, se encontraba buscando con sus labios su cuello para atacarla en un lugar que él sabía que era sensible incluso al roce más inocente. De aquella forma, le arrancó el primer gemido desde el fondo de su garganta y JiMin sintió la imperiosa necesidad de dejar de lado todos los juegos preliminares habidos y por haber y pasar directamente a lo que sabía que ambos deseaban.

—No se te ocurra dejar marca —fue lo que dijo ella en primer lugar, sin embargo, y escuchó la risa de BamBam vibrar contra su garganta—. Y… ya… —murmuró.  
—¿Ya qué? —cuestionó él, alejándose un poco para poder mirarla.  
—Ya —JiMin señaló su miembro y luego su propia entrepierna antes de sentir el calor subiendo a sus mejillas de nuevo.  
—Oh… —el chico tardó unos momentos en pillarlo, pero luego sonrió pícaramente—. No eres nada romántica, parece —comentó—. Solo quieres ir al grano.  
—Oh, calla.

Le pegó un golpe en el brazo y después quiso esconder su cara en la almohada, pero no le fue posible porque BamBam, repentinamente agarró la cinturilla de la parte inferior de su pijama y tiró un poco hacia abajo, dejando a la vista la gomilla azul de sus braguitas. La miró a los ojos una vez más y, con la mirada clavada en ellos, fue deslizando lentamente la prenda por sus piernas hasta terminar de sacarla por sus pies, dejándola casi totalmente expuesta a él. El chico volvió a llevar sus manos a su cintura, para esta vez retirar la última prenda que le faltaba y repitió el proceso anterior, aunque aquella vez, con una velocidad mayor, movido seguramente por el mismo deseo que mantenía erguido su miembro. Una vez sus braguitas fueron a parar a algún lugar de la habitación —lugar que por la mañana JiMin estaba segura que se volvería loca para encontrar—, se deleitó unos momentos en observarla en su totalidad como si fuera un lobo delante de su presa.

—Supongo que te gusta lo que ves… —comentó ella, sin poder contener una sonrisa.  
—Eres preciosa —contestó, acercándose a su rostro para besar su sonrisa durante unos momentos—. ¿Tienes… protección? —murmuró quedamente, como si decir aquello todavía le diera algo de reparo. JiMin supuso en aquel momento que se había estado haciendo el fuerte durante todo el rato y que, al igual que ella, aún no tenía demasiada experiencia en el sexo.  
—Debo… —susurró. Se alejó de él un poco y buscó en el segundo cajón de su mesita de noche, encontrando un par de cordones. Los separó por la línea de puntos y dejó uno sobre la mesita por si acaso, dándole el otro a BamBam para que se lo fuera colocando.

El chico estaba lleno de anticipación, porque no tardó ni un segundo en romper el envoltorio con sus dientes para así poder abrirlo y sacar el condón con rapidez, ajustándoselo a su miembro. Por un momento, JiMin temió que no le sirviera por el tamaño, pero éste no tuvo problemas en quedarse en su sitio, como si hubiera sido hecho para él precisamente. BamBam la pilló observándolo e hizo la misma afirmación que ella misma había hecho unos momentos antes.

—A ti también te gusta lo que ves —ella no hizo nada para negarlo, pero tampoco para afirmarlo, simplemente, se acomodó sobre la cama hasta quedar casi tumbada sobre ésta y separó sus piernas levemente en una clara y sensual invitación… invitación que BamBam no dudó en aceptar.

El chico se inclinó sobre ella, abrió sus piernas lo justo para poder pasar entre ellas y después guió su miembro hacia la parte húmeda de su anatomía, que había estado esperando por albergarlo quizás demasiado tiempo desde que todo aquello había comenzado. Lentamente, se fue internando en ella, con pequeños movimientos de su pelvis hacia delante y detrás, colmándola poco a poco hasta por fin llegar más hondo de lo que ninguna otra persona había llegado nunca. Aquello la dejó sin aire unos segundos, pero cuando pudo recuperarlo, movió sus caderas con decisión, comenzando un baile que estaba segura de que quería que durara toda la vida, pero que sabía que no iba a tardar mucho en acabar.

A JiMin le gustaba el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas, de los muelles del colchón; le gustaba cómo su piel se estaba volviendo pegajosa por el sudor, la temperatura cálida que sus cuerpos habían extendido a la habitación; le gustaba el movimiento de las caderas de BamBam y cómo se mordía el labio en un gesto de máxima concentración que nunca antes había visto. A JiMin le gustaba todo aquello, mientras sentía el deseo acumularse dentro de ella, queriendo estallar en cualquier momento y destapar el universo de sus ojos. Aceleró los movimientos de su pelvis a la vez que el chico y ambos buscaron el hallar el máximo placer durante los siguientes minutos, hasta que, éste finalmente les llegó, haciendo que los dedos de sus pies se encogieran y que los de sus manos arrugaran las sábanas que se encontraban a su alcance.


	2. Chapter One: What we did?

            JiMin dormía profundamente, encogida sobre sí misma y en posición fetal sobre su cama cuando en un lugar cercano comenzó a escuchar una melodía que no reconocía. Al principio no le prestó atención alguna, pero la música comenzó a subir de volumen e incluso una voz masculina comenzó a cantar en un idioma que no reconocía del todo pero que le sonaba de algo. La chica se removió entre las sábanas y buscó taparse la cabeza con la almohada, pero cuando tiró de ella para hacerlo, algo pesado se lo impidió. JiMin gimió por lo bajo, frustrada por no poder detener la música y por tampoco poder ahogar el irritante sonido en sus oídos. Ya se encontraba un poco más consciente, por lo que comenzó a sentir más cosas a su alrededor además de la música y lo que sintió en su cintura la dejó totalmente paralizada.

 

            Un brazo se aferraba a su cintura y llegaba desde su espalda, al igual que lo hacían las diversas partes del cuerpo masculino que recién acababa de notar contra ella. Ahora que estaba al noventa por ciento despierta, sentía un aliento cálido chocar contra su nuca, un pecho masculino subiendo y bajando al ritmo de la pausada respiración contra su espalda, un miembro medio erecto rozar contra sus glúteos y unas piernas delgadas y largas enredadas en las suyas. JiMin todavía tardaría algunos momentos más en recordar quién era la persona con la que compartía cama, pero en ese instante no se permitió pensar durante más tiempo y simplemente se desembarazó del brazo que rodeaba su cintura y se levantó de la cama, gritando.

 

            Una vez salió del abrigo de las mantas, se encontró con que estaba completamente desnuda y dio una vuelta en redondo antes de coger la manta que casi siempre tenía a los pies de la cama para envolverse en ella como si fuera una toalla y así poder taparse correctamente. Cuando ninguna parte de su cuerpo se encontraba expuesta, se fijó por primera vez en el bulto que emergía lentamente de entre las sábanas, esperando expectante hasta que de repente vio cuál era el rostro que acompañaba al cabello castaño oscuro del chico que se encontraba en su cama.

 

La música que provenía de algún lugar de la habitación seguía sonando de forma insistente, pero JiMin ya no podía escucharla… solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón rápidamente, tanto que se notaba el pulso sin siquiera tener que buscarlo. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. No podía asimilar siquiera lo que estaba sucediendo en aquellos momentos y, menos todavía, podía hacerlo con lo que habría sucedido la noche anterior entre ellos, porque algo tenía que haber sucedido, nunca antes había despertado en la misma cama que él sin ropa.

 

—¿Por qué me miras así? —susurró él con la voz grave por acabar de despertarse, frotándose los ojos con las manos para quitarse el sueño del todo.

—Nos hemos acostado —fue lo que respondió, en un tono más alto y agudo del habitual—. Por eso te miro de esta forma.

 

El chico terminó quitarse el sueño de los ojos y la miró fijamente. JiMin se cruzó de brazos y lo observó de la misma manera, esperando una respuesta que parecía que no iba a llegar rápidamente. La melodía que la había despertado todavía sonaba y BamBam alzó un dedo, pidiéndole un segundo para poder detenerla y seguir su conversación sin ningún otro ruido que la entorpeciera. Ella asintió, dándole permiso, y el chico no tardó en levantarse de la cama, sin preocuparse siquiera de taparse un poco, para buscar algo. Solo unos instantes después, levantaba sus pantalones del suelo y sacaba de uno de los bolsillos su teléfono móvil, que era el lugar del que procedía la música. Observó su pantalla un segundo y después se lo acercó a la oreja.

 

—¿Qué quieres, _hyung_? —cuestionó. La respuesta que recibió hizo que le cambiara la cara rápidamente y JiMin pudo imaginarse por qué era. GOT7 estaba de _comeback_ y tenía una agenda apretada que atender. Probablemente el chico que se encontraba ante ella, completamente desnudo, estuviera a punto de perderse algún evento—. Salgo ya. Intentaré llegar lo más rápido posible —y colgó—. ¿Podemos hablar luego? Tengo que irme ya a grabar.

—Corre —le respondió JiMin después de exhalar un suspiro profundo.

—Te llamo más tarde —prometió y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

 

La chica no pudo evitar seguir con su mirada el cuerpo del chico mientras iba de un lado a otro de su habitación, buscando su ropa frenéticamente y colocándosela en el momento en el que la encontraba. Apenas tardó un minuto en esta completamente vestido, tal y como había aparecido frente a ella la noche anterior. BamBam se giró hacia ella una última vez y JiMin pudo apreciar en su mirada urgencia por tener que irse, pero también una especie de culpabilidad por tener que hacerlo y dejarla allí.

 

—En serio, en cuanto acabe mi horario te llamo —volvió a decir, esta vez como una despedida, antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación.

 

JiMin lo escuchó correr por el corto pasillo que lo llevaba hasta la puerta de entrada del apartamento que compartía con YeRin y luego abrir ésta y salir definitivamente de su hogar. En cuanto escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba de un portazo, la chica sintió cómo sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear y supo que si no se sentaba iba a acabar en el suelo, así que, rápidamente se tumbó en plancha sobre la cama. Las sábanas olían a la colonia de BamBam mezclada con el sudor de ambos y JiMin aspiró aquella combinación durante unos segundos antes de cerrar sus ojos y permitirse pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

 

Se había acostado con BamBam, con su mejor amigo, y no sabía a dónde los iba a llevar eso exactamente. Puede que palabras como “sin remordimientos” o “sin consecuencias” hubieran sido dichas en el momento, pero ella sabía que no habían sido nada realistas en esos momentos, que ambos sabían que algo iba a suceder después. JiMin se sintió un poco impotente en esos momentos y apretó sus manos en puños. Tenían que hablar pronto de lo que había pasado o todo podía irse al garete sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía… y, sobre todo, JiMin no quería perder a BamBam, no quería alejarlo de su vida por ninguna circunstancia.

 

Debía de hablar con YeRin, ella le aclararía las ideas, pero no podría hacerlo hasta que no volviera de visita de casa de sus padres. Al menos, el no estar allí aquella noche la había salvado de tener que presenciar lo que había sucedido entre BamBam y ella.

 

♬♬♬

 

 

Cuando BamBam finalmente llegó a la estación de televisión en la que tenía que haber estado desde hacía algunas horas, sabía que le iba a caer la bronca del siglo, tanto por parte de los mánagers como por parte de sus compañeros de grupo, sobre todo, JinYoung y JaeBum se iban a cebar con él, el primero sin poder contener sus instintos maternales y el segundo sin tratar de contener su rabia. Mientras corría por los pasillos, iba pensando en alguna excusa que le pudiera servir, pero no sabía qué era lo que podía contar para que lo creyeran y lo dejaran tranquilo. Se cruzó con algunas personas en su camino, mucho staff que le era conocido y, sobre todo, chicos y chicas pertenecientes a los grupos que en aquellos momentos promocionaban junto a ellos. Saludó a todos los que conocía sin pararse siquiera, como habría hecho si no llegara tan tarde, y tras algunos minutos, por fin llegó a la sala en la que estaban el resto de sus compañeros.

 

Un papel en la puerta rezaba GOT7, así que no había confusión ninguna, pero el chico se había quedado totalmente paralizado, con la mano alzada y casi en el pomo, preparado para girarlo en cualquier momento, pero sin atreverse a ello. Aun no tenía excusa para su comportamiento y no podía contarles que había pasado la noche con JiMin, eso era algo entre ellos dos —y quizás entre YuGyeom también porque el chico necesitaba del consejo maduro del menor para saber qué hacer realmente con aquella situación—. Pensando en ello, se le ocurrió la respuesta y BamBam no tardó más en abrir la puerta e ingresar al interior de la sala, esbozando todas las frases de disculpa que se sabía en coreano.

 

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No tengo excusa. He llegado demasiado tarde, lo siento —dijo de corrido.

—Luego hablaremos de eso —le contestó JaeBum, que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, mirándolo fijamente, empequeñeciendo aún más su ya de por si casi inexistentes ojos al hacerlo—. Ahora ve a que las _noonas_ te preparen —le ordenó.

 

BamBam simplemente asintió, sin querer decir nada que pudiera hacer explotar la ira del líder. Era mejor pasar las siguientes horas de su vida intentando pasar desapercibido y haciendo todo lo que sus _hyungs_ le indicaran para ganarse su perdón. Probablemente, por su retraso, la pre-grabación que debían hacer de Fly se habría tenido que retrasar y eso era algo malo porque había que cambiar la mayoría de las cosas que tenían programadas y mover a los grupos arriba y abajo en la lista del orden de salida. El staff de la estación de televisión tenía que estar odiándolo muchísimo en aquellos momentos, así que, él intentaría ser lo más amable y agradable que pudiera con absolutamente todo el mundo.

 

BamBam se dejó caer en una de las sillas libres que se encontraban frente a uno de los espejos e inmediatamente una maquilladora apareció para comenzar a prepararlo para la actuación que debía realizar en breves momentos. El chico se dejó hacer sin poner ninguna pega a lo que la joven hacía y, una vez terminó con él, apareció otra chica para arreglarle un poco el pelo. Él sentía la mirada de algunos de sus compañeros sobre su nuca, pero no podía decir con seguridad de quiénes se trataban, porque ninguno de ellos se reflejaba en el espejo; sin embargo, eso no quitaba que le dieran escalofríos. Tenían que estar todos bastante enfadados para que sus miradas fueran tan duras.

 

Una vez estuvo completamente listo en cuanto a maquillaje y peluquería, le hicieron quitarse la ropa que llevaba y ponerse la que exigía la actuación de ese día, el jersey de cuello vuelto blanco, los vaqueros rotos y la chaqueta de cuadros roja y azul marino. Apenas había terminado de abrocharse los zapatos, cuando sintió que alguien lo cogía del brazo y lo llevaba prácticamente en volandas por los pasillos. BamBam se dio cuenta de que había sido Jackson cuando vio el pelo rubio platino de su nuca asomar un poco por debajo de la gorra que llevaba puesta. Al parecer les tocaba salir a grabar en aquellos momentos, así que, se dejó arrastrar tranquilamente hacia el escenario, donde le pusieron el micro y donde todo el staff estaba atareadísimo yendo de un lado a otro para tener listos todos los preparativos. El chico tomó una de las botellas de agua que había preparadas para ellos en el _backstage_ y se aclaró un poco la garganta para poder cantar bien su parte, porque aunque no eran demasiadas líneas, quería hacerlo bien, como sus demás compañeros de grupo.

 

Cuando salieron a grabar, BamBam sacó de su mente todo lo referente a lo que había sucedido entre él y JiMin la noche anterior y se centró en la música, en los pasos que tenía que hacer y en los gritos de las fans apoyándolos a todos. Solo se permitió volver a pensar en ella cuando ya se encontraba de nuevo en la sala que le habían asignado a su grupo, esperando a que llegara la hora de volver a salir al escenario, pero esta vez para ver quién era el ganador del programa.

 

—¿Te pasa algo? —le cuestionó YuGyeom, sentándose a su lado. Generalmente, el _maknae_ de GOT7 no era alguien que se diera cuenta de cómo se sentían las demás personas, normalmente era JinYoung _hyung_ quien lo hacía, así que, BamBam se sorprendió bastante por escuchar la voz del menor haciéndole aquella pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó él de vuelta. Quería hablar con YuGyeom de aquel tema, pero no sabía exactamente cómo empezar… además, tampoco era algo que quisiera hablar en la misma habitación en la que estaban los demás, había algunos miembros que tenían demasiado buen oído.

—No sé… has llegado tarde a la grabación —comenzó éste—, y has estado un poco distraído. Antes hemos estado martirizando un rato a YoungJae y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.

—Puede que tenga demasiadas cosas en la cabeza —respondió, agachando un poco su cabeza, algo avergonzado por tener que admitir que no paraba de pensar en JiMin una y otra vez, en lo que habían hecho, en lo bien que se había sentido haciéndolo y en lo mucho que quería hacerlo de nuevo, pero de una forma mucho más lenta y grabando a fuego en su memoria cada trozo de piel de la chica.

—¿Y esas cosas… puedes decirlas? —BamBam tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a YuGyeom, quien parecía intuir de alguna manera que necesitaba soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Asintió lentamente y luego miró a su alrededor, donde se encontraban los demás, algunos dormían, otros escuchaban música, todos estaban metidos en su propio mundo, pero no se fiaba—. ¿Quieres que salgamos fuera?

—Sí.

 

Ambos se levantaron a la vez e intentando no llamar la atención de nadie, salieron de la sala y caminaron por los pasillos del edificio de la cadena de televisión hasta llegar a unas escaleras, de las que bajaron algunos escalones para sentarse en ellas y poder hablar con tranquilidad y sin temor a que los escucharan, ya que se encontraban algo alejados del ajetreo que suponía la grabación del programa.

 

—Bien, ya que estamos aquí, ¿puedes contármelo? —dijo YuGyeom, rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos durante el camino.

—Debería hacerlo… porque necesito consejo… —respondió, inspirando hondo un par de veces antes de decidirse a contarle a su mejor amigo lo que había sucedido entre él y JiMin la noche anterior—. Anoche estuve en casa de JiMin… —fue lo primero que dijo. Muchas veces había estado en aquel lugar, así que eso no era nada nuevo para nadie—, y… dormimos juntos —el menor lo miró con extrañeza, como si no hubiera entendido bien lo que había querido decir con “dormir”, pero BamBam se negaba a decir que se habían acostado, a menos que no tuviera más remedio que hacerlo.

—Bueno, has dormido muchas veces con JiMin —acabó diciendo—, así que no sé qué es lo que te tiene preocupado —hizo una pequeña pausa—. ¿Te has levantado empalmado y ahora estás preocupado porque ella piense que te gusta o algo? Quiero decir, una erección matutina es algo normal y ella lo debe de saber, así que, no sé qué es lo que te preocupa.

 

BamBam suspiró. Definitivamente YuGyeom no había entendido qué era lo que había querido decirle con lo de que habían dormido juntos, así que, se preparó mentalmente para decirlo.

 

—Dormir no dormimos mucho, en realidad —dijo en un primer momento, pero al ver que YuGyeom seguía sin pillarlo tuvo que decir las palabras que había querido evitar—. Anoche me acosté con JiMin… mantuvimos… relaciones sexuales.

 

La expresión que apareció en el rostro de su amigo cuando por fin entendió lo que el chico le había querido decir fue todo un poema. Primero fue la incredulidad, luego el asombro por lo que había pasado y finalmente, cuando su cerebro lo procesó todo, abrió la boca para hablar.

 

—Oh —fue lo único que dijo.

—Sí. Oh —repitió BamBam—. Era la reacción que me esperaba, pero necesito consejo porque JiMin quiere hablar de lo que sucedió y no sé qué es lo que voy a decirle porque ni siquiera yo lo tengo claro.

—Bueno, tranquilo —YuGyeom le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Tenemos algo de tiempo para pensar y para hablar antes de tengamos que volver a subir al escenario —dijo—. Puedes intentar aclararte un poco los pensamientos hasta entonces.

 

♬♬♬

 

La tele estaba puesta a todo volumen mientras JiMin la veía sentada en el sofá, aunque realmente no le prestaba demasiada atención a lo que en ella salía, estaba mucho más entretenida dándole vueltas a su cabeza una y otra vez a lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Se había acostado con BamBam. En cualquier otra ocasión no habría pensado en ellos, solo había sido una noche de sexo con un chico, pero lo que hacía a esta totalmente diferente a sus otras experiencias en la cama era que había sido con uno de sus amigos, y no uno cualquiera, uno de los pocos que ella contaba como verdadero amigo.

 

¿En qué situación los dejaba aquello? ¿Cómo debían comportarse ahora? ¿Su relación podría seguir siendo la misma? ¿Podrían mirarse a la cara en los próximos meses sin pensar en lo que había sucedido entre ellos?

 

Había demasiadas preguntas para las que JiMin no tenía respuesta alguna y se frustraba muchísimo por no poder contestarlas. Para ello, necesitaba hablar con el otro implicado en el problema, pero el chico se encontraba en aquellos momentos en el edificio de Mnet, realizando su agenda, así que no podía ponerse en contacto con él. A pesar de que quería mandarle miles de mensajes para poder hablar con BamBam, JiMin sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que su agenda terminara y él mismo la llamara, porque sus móviles solían ser _hackeados_ y sería contraproducente que alguien pudiera obtener datos sobre lo que había sucedido; además, JiMin sabía que si intentaba ponerse en contacto con él lo distraería y no podría concentrarse en lo que debía hacer.

 

Una melodía muy conocida la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y mirar hacia la televisión. GOT7 empezaba a actuar con Fly y la chica no pudo evitar buscar a BamBam inmediatamente, al hallarlo, exhaló el aliento que había estado conteniendo hasta aquel momento sin darse cuenta de ello. No parecía afectado o distraído, en su rostro había una expresión neutral, aunque sí que mostraba un poco más de seriedad que de costumbre y había una pequeña arruga en su ceño que no desapareció en todo lo que duró la actuación. JiMin solía disfrutar con cada actuación de los chicos porque solían ser vibrantes y cada vez que tenía tiempo intentaba verlos, pero en aquella ocasión no disfrutó, por el simple hecho de que BamBam no estaba realmente a gusto allí.

 

La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cubrió su rostro con ellas. No tenía sentido que la noche anterior hubieran pactado que lo que hicieran no tendría consecuencias en sus vidas cuando realmente ambos se encontraban mal por ello. El momento había sido perfecto, intenso, pero solo había sido eso, un momento, un momento que JiMin estaba segura que los iba a perseguir durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Y lo peor de todo aquello era que no podía echarle la culpa a ninguno, BamBam se había desnudado frente a ella, pero ella no lo había detenido cuando la besó y tampoco había hecho nada por parar lo que siguió después, simplemente se dejó llevar por el ambiente e, incluso, se sintió feliz.

 

—Estúpida —se dijo.

 

En aquellos momentos, la puerta del apartamento se abrió y JiMin se giró inmediatamente hacia ella para poder ver quién entraba. Muy en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que BamBam hubiera vuelto para hablar con ella, pero sabía que aquello era imposible porque su agenda no había terminado todavía. Sin embargo, cuando vio a YeRin entrar en el lugar, en su rostro apareció una expresión que se veía mitad decepcionada y mitad aliviada. Decepcionada porque no era él, aliviada porque por fin había aparecido la persona que la iba a ayudar con aquel embrollo en el que se había metido.

 

—Hola —la saludó YeRin con una sonrisa, pero cuando vio su expresión, rápidamente cerró la puerta y dejó las cosas en la entrada para acercarse a ella—. ¿Y esa cara? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

 

JiMin le había mandado un mensaje horas antes para decirle que necesitaba que regresara lo más rápido posible porque la necesitaba, pero no le había dado muchas más explicaciones, así que, suponía que su compañera de grupo tenía que estar pensando que le había pasado algo muy malo… y bueno, algo malo era, pero probablemente no tan malo como YeRin debía de estar creyendo, así que se dispuso a hablar del tema.

 

—Anoche me acosté con BamBam —respondió, alto y claro, sin dejar lugar a dudas. Era mejor ir al grano y no andarse con rodeaos, de aquella forma, terminaría antes aquella conversación y el problema se solucionaría igualmente antes.

—¿Hiciste qué? —cuestionó su amiga. Parecía que a pesar de que había sido clara en sus palabras, no había sido lo suficientemente clara para YeRin.

—Me acosté con BamBam —repitió.

—Vale —susurró ella, intentando procesarlo—. Te acostaste con BamBam… ¿¡qué!? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Quiero decir… ¿qué?

—Anoche vino a casa —comenzó—. Quería enseñarme cómo de grande tenía su pene y acabamos en la cama.

—¿Qué quería qué? —preguntó YeRin.

—Déjalo —respondió JiMin, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo su atención hacia la televisión. En el programa había comenzado la parte final y todos los grupos habían salido al escenario para saber quién era el ganador del día—. Cuando dejes de flipar hablaremos, ¿vale?

 

JiMin no supo realmente si YeRin la entendió o no, porque en ese momento escuchó a los MC gritar el nombre de GOT7, haciéndolos de esta forma los ganadores del programa. La chica abrió sus ojos como platos llena de incredulidad mientras veía cómo sus amigos comenzaban a abrazarse los unos a los otros y a llorar mientras el líder intentaba decir algunas palabras de agradecimiento sin que se le quebrara la voz. Contuvo sus ganas de gritar porque no era el momento más apropiado, pero estaba feliz porque los chicos por fin habían podido ganar en uno de los grandes programas y eso significaba mucho para ellos y para sus fans.

 

Cuando finalmente cortaron el _final stage_ para poner publicidad, JiMin se giró hacia YeRin, que la miraba fijamente, pero al menos ya parecía haberse ubicado y haber procesado lo que había querido decirle.

 

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu veredicto? —le pidió.

—Que estás loca o que has debido darte algún golpe en la cabeza en mi ausencia —ese fue el veredicto de su amiga y JiMin estuvo tentada a darle la razón en absolutamente todo—. Si no, no me explico cómo has podido acostarte con tu mejor amigo.

—Si te digo la verdad… —comenzó—, yo tampoco me lo explico.

—Entonces… ¿por qué? —cuestionó YeRin.

—No lo sé —murmuró ella, subiendo las piernas al sofá y abrazándose a ellas fuertemente—. Quizás fue el momento, quizás fue que siempre me he sentido atraída hacia él y no lo sabía, quizás me volví loca de remate…

—BamBam se ha vuelto muy atractivo en los últimos tiempos, puedo entender que si la situación se te presentó, no pudieras resistirte a ello —concedió—. Pero… ¿ahora qué piensas hacer?

—Esperaba que tú me aconsejaras sabiamente desde tu experiencia —dijo ella—. Como eres la mayor… —murmuró, queriendo romper un poco el hielo.

—Solo por unos pocos días —recalcó YeRin con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente después, su rostro se volvió totalmente serio, acorde con aquella situación—. Seriamente… no sé qué sería lo mejor en esta situación —contestó—. Primero tienes que pensar detenidamente qué es para ti BamBam y qué es lo que quieres de él.

—BamBam… es una persona muy importante para mí —dijo JiMin a media voz—. Si él no hubiera estado conmigo en diversos momentos no sé qué habría sido de las situaciones de las que no sabía cómo escapar; sin él no habría tenido una sonrisa en mi rostro durante mucho tiempo… —hizo una pausa y exhaló todo el aire que había estado conteniendo sin apenas darse cuenta de ello—. BamBam es mi mejor amigo y no quiero que eso se vaya a la mierda.

—Bien. Ahí tienes tu respuesta —comentó la mayor.

 

JiMin le agradeció que la hubiera guiado por el camino correcto lanzándose a sus brazos y después le sonrió cálidamente. Por fin podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello y relajarse hasta el momento en el que el chico la llamara para hablar. Se sentía mucho más ligera porque se había quitado un gran peso de encima y también bastante cansada, así que, se permitió echarse una pequeña siesta en el sofá, mientras oía a lo lejos la televisión y a YeRin moviéndose de un lado a otro del apartamento.

 

♬♬♬

 

Ya era prácticamente de noche cuando GOT7 volvió al piso que compartían todos. BamBam había llevado un día totalmente agotador, ya que todos y cada uno de sus _hyungs_ habían aprovechado el pequeño incidente que había tenido por la mañana para hacerle el día más duro de lo normal. Cada cosa que querían o necesitaban, le pedían al chico que se la llevara, o si había que ir a algún lugar, era él el enviado. Se había quejado por lo bajo, porque quejarse en alto habría significado una tortura aún mayor, pero había hecho todo lo que le habían mandado para así obtener su perdón más rápidamente. La única persona que lo había dejado más o menos tranquilo había sido YuGyeom y solo porque sabía la respuesta al por qué había llegado tarde aquella mañana.

 

Lo bueno de ese infernal día había sido que por fin habían obtenido su primera victoria en uno de los grandes programas de música y, tras eso, prácticamente todos se habían olvidado de BamBam y se habían dedicado a agradecer y a llorar por el premio.

 

—¿Cuándo vas a llamarla?

 

El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de YuGyeom prácticamente dentro de su oído interno, de lo cerca que se había colocado, y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se contuvo a tiempo y simplemente se giró hacia él mirándolo mal por ello. El menor solo se encogió de hombros como su no hubiera hecho nada malo y le indicó que tenía que contestarle a la pregunta que le había hecho segundos antes.

 

—No lo sé aún… —respondió.

 

Todavía seguía un poco confuso con ese tema porque él quería mucho a JiMin, pero la quería como amiga, no como algo más, y no sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía ella por él. Desde el primer momento habían estado prácticamente pegados cada minuto que podían y habían actuado a veces como si estuvieran saliendo. Ahora era un poco extraña la situación por ello y BamBam no sabía qué pensar realmente.

 

—Antes me has dicho que no querías perderla como amiga —le apuntó el menor y él asintió—. Creo que eso es lo más sensato que puedes decir en estos momentos… y creo que deberías llamarla cuanto antes porque JiMin estará esperando tu llamada.

—Tienes razón —coincidió—. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer —le sonrió al chico—. Voy a salir un momento, si los demás te preguntan he ido a comprar a la tienda de la esquina.

—Vale —dijo YuGyeom—. Tráeme chocolate, para que vean que es verdad.

 

BamBam accedió a su pedido y luego salió del piso, sin cruzarse con ninguno de los demás porque estaban todos demasiado ocupados llorando por los rincones. Rápidamente, bajó las escaleras y salió del edificio hacia la calle. En alguna que otra ocasión, en aquel lugar había habido un par de fans apostadas allí, pero ese día no había ninguna, así que, el chico se relajó y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Miró su fondo de pantalla durante algunos minutos, sin atreverse todavía a buscar el número de JiMin y llamarla, a pesar de que había dicho que lo iba a hacer. Era bastante duro obtener el valor necesario para hacerlo… pero era algo que no debía dejar correr, algo que debía aclarar cuanto antes.

 

En un mini ataque de valentía, BamBam buscó el número y le dio a llamar, arrepintiéndose un segundo después de haberlo hecho, pero ya había dado el primer tono de llamada y no podía colgar. Solo tuvo que esperar unos momentos para escuchar la voz de JiMin contestando. Por su tono parecía un poco ansiosa, pero BamBam no podía culparla de ello, él también estaba muy ansioso en aquellos momentos.

 

—Hola —fue lo único que ella dijo.

—Hola, JiMin —saludó él.

—¡Felicidades por haber ganado! —lo felicitó JiMin—. Quería mandaros un mensaje a todos, pero al final pensé que era mejor daros la enhorabuena en persona.

—Muchas gracias.

 

La conversación era tensa, probablemente la peor que habían tenido nunca, porque era como si ninguno de los dos quisiera sacar el tema, pero estuviera esperando expectante a que el otro lo sacara para poder hablar como personas normales. JiMin era bastante valiente y ella siempre decía las cosas que pensaba sin ningún filtro, pero en aquella ocasión, BamBam quiso hacer gala de un poco de orgullo y hablar él del tema, ya que después de todo, había sido su culpa.

 

—Oye… sobre lo de anoche… —comenzó—. Creo que te debo una explicación… —esperó a que ella dijera algo, pero solo se escuchó el sonido de su respiración al otro lado de la línea, así que, BamBam se forzó a seguir adelante—. Quiero pedirte perdón por presentarme en tu casa y… bajarme los pantalones… no me siento orgulloso de haberte puesto en esa situación… —cogió un poco de aire para poder seguir adelante—. Sabes que últimamente no puedo parar de pensar en el sexo y que suelo estar bastante caliente… sé que eso no es excusa para lo que hice, pero espero que entiendas que no quiero perder tu amistad por esto.

—Yo tampoco quiero que dejes de ser mi amigo, BamBam —dijo JiMin rápidamente, quitándole un gran peso de encima—. Todo… ha sido raro… —continuó—, y no me habría esperado una cosa así… pero tengo claro que no quiero dejar que te alejes por esto.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—No te preocupes mucho, ¿vale? —comentó ella—. No pensemos en lo que hicimos y pensemos mejor qué es lo que vamos a hacer para el próximo BamMin TV.

—Entendido —murmuró.

—Está bien. Nos vemos en la empresa un día de estos —y tras decir aquello, JiMin colgó.

 

BamBam quiso dejarse caer hasta el suelo, pero la calle estaba sucia y no quería mancharse los pantalones. Aun así, sentía que sus piernas no iban a ser capaces de soportar mucho más tiempo su peso porque la conversación lo había dejado extrañamente débil. Se había quitado un gran peso de encima sabiendo que JiMin no lo odiaba al menos y que quería seguir siendo su amiga… pero por alguna extraña razón, le dolía muchísimo el pecho. Intentando no pensar en ello y buscando las cosas positivas de aquello, el chico fue hasta la tienda de la esquina para comprar el chocolate que YuGyeom le había pedido antes de salir.

 


	3. Chapter Two: What is this feeling?

JiMin llevaba encerrada desde temprano por la mañana en una de las salas de práctica vocal de su empresa. Hacía algunas semanas que no había pisado el edificio de la JYP y se sentía un poco culpable por no haberlo hecho; además, tenía que ensayar un poco para no perder la costumbre y porque el jefazo máximo le había pedido que hiciera una pequeña colaboración en una de sus nuevas canciones. La pre-grabación ya la había hecho hacía un tiempo, pero al día siguiente le tocaba la última grabación, aquella que saldría finalmente en la canción que sería escuchada por millones de personas. JiMin se sentía muy halagada porque JYP hubiera querido que colaborara junto a él, significaba muchísimo para ella y, por eso, se había decidido a hacerlo bien en la grabación final.

 

Mientras encontraba cantando diversas canciones, se le olvidaba todo lo que la había estado acosando el día anterior. Todos los pensamientos que había tenido sobre BamBam, sobre lo que habían hecho, sobre su conversación de la noche anterior y sobre cómo se había sentido al respecto de todo aquello, simplemente pasaban a un segundo plano de su mente al que no podía acceder mientras estuviera en aquel menester. JiMin lo agradecía, porque bastantes vueltas le había dado a todo el día anterior y en aquellos momentos, lo único que quería era evadirse de aquello para poder dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a lo que más la satisfacía.

 

Las primeras notas del último _single_ de Red Velvet comenzaron a sonar repentinamente en su reproductor, que había puesto de forma aleatoria, y se aclaró la garganta con un poco de agua antes de ponerse a cantar, dándolo todo para hacerle justicia a la canción. Le había encantado aquella balada y adoraba las voces de las chicas, sobre todo la de su encantadora SooYoung. JiMin siguió ensayando durante algunas horas más, perfeccionando su canto, hasta que la garganta comenzó a picarle un poco y, solo entonces, dejó la sala en la que había pasado el día.

 

Guardó todas sus cosas en el bolso antes de salir y luego caminó por los pasillos de la empresa, en busca de la puerta trasera. No obstante, antes de que pudiera girar en la primera esquina, JiMin se encontró con Jackson y no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos cuando éste los abrió. En unos segundos se encontró con la cara pegada al pecho del mayor y cerró sus ojos disfrutando del contacto. Llevaba sin verlo solo desde el programa que habían grabado el martes y había hablado con él regularmente, pero lo había echado muchísimo de menos, más porque había vivido una situación de la que no había podido hablarle y se sentía un poco culpable por ello, pero era algo que sabía que no podía contarle a él.

 

—Parece que me has echado de menos, pequeña —comentó él riendo.

—Mucho —confesó, aún a riesgo de que eso le subiera el ego.

—Uy. Eso no me lo esperaba —dijo Jackson, separándola de su cuerpo y mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, no ha pasado nada —mintió y cambió de tema rápidamente—. Felicidades, por cierto.

 

Jackson la observó durante unos momentos y JiMin contuvo la respiración hasta que vio al chico sonreírle. Parecía que no se había tragado aquello, pero, al menos no la iba a presionar para que hablara de ello. Le gustaba mucho aquello del mayor.

 

—Muchas gracias —le dijo—. ¿Quieres ver a los demás?

—Me encantaría —respondió.

 

En ese momento, JiMin no pensó que junto a los demás se encontraba BamBam y tampoco pensó en cómo debía comportarse con él. Jackson le rodeó los hombros con uno de sus musculosos brazos y la guio por los pasillos de la empresa hasta la sala en la que GOT7 estaba ensayando mientras le contaba lo ilusionado y agradecido que estaba por haber podido ganar los premios de los programas musicales que tanto ansiaban tener. El mayor adoraba a sus fans y se lo hacía saber en todo momento, ese era uno de sus buenos puntos, aparte de todos los demás que no muchas personas llegaban a conocer. El camino fue corto y, antes de que la chica pudiera darse cuenta de nada, ya se encontraba dentro de la sala de ensayo que les había sido asignada a los chicos.

 

La primera persona a la que vio JiMin fue a BamBam. No lo hizo a posta, ni siquiera lo buscó con la mirada conscientemente, y sin embargo, su figura fue la primera que divisó entre las de los otros cinco y los dos managers que se encontraban en el lugar. Solo debieron pasar un par de segundos desde su entrada hasta que el chico se giró hacia ella y le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron durante unos momentos y a JiMin le pareció ver algo extraño en los ajenos, pero no tuvo tiempo de ver qué era exactamente de lo que se trataba, porque al instante su visión fue bloqueada por el cuerpo de Mark, que caminaba hacia ella para saludarla.

 

No pasó mucho tiempo con ellos, quizás una media hora. Solo los estuvo saludando, dio abrazos y besos por doquier y se vio rodeada de algunos brazos. BamBam evitó deliberadamente encontrarse cerca de ella durante demasiado tiempo y JiMin se sintió un poco herida ante aquel hecho. Supuestamente habían quedado cuando hablaron que se comportarían como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero no estaba siendo de aquella forma. El chico no bromeaba con ella, no se acercaba, no la abrazaba… eso era algo que parecía haber quedado en el pasado. JiMin se sintió un poco incómoda y, cuando vio su oportunidad, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a casa y descansar para afrontar las cosas de la mejor forma posible.

 

—¿Tan pronto? —fue lo cuestionó YuGyeom cuando ella anunció que se iba de allí.

—Llevo aquí todo el día ensayando —contestó—. Estoy un poco cansada.

 

Los chicos dejaron de insistir en el momento y ella lo agradeció. Se despidió de todos y miró por última vez a BamBam, encontrándose con que él la estaba mirando fijamente desde la distancia. JiMin se había dado cuenta en algunas ocasiones que la estaba mirando, porque lo había pillado en plena observación, pero en ese momento, su mirada era mucho más intensa que cualquiera de las otras veces. La chica estuvo tentada a decirle algo, pero finalmente solo levantó su mano para despedirse de ellos y salió de la sala. Aun siguió escuchando durante algunos segundos sus voces, hasta que la puerta fue cerrada y JiMin sintió cómo las piernas le fallaron por un instante, por lo que acabó dejándose caer contra la pared para recuperar el equilibrio.

 

Había sido muy extraño aquel primer encuentro después de su conversación, muy extraño, y JiMin no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Su corazón había estado bombeando sangre de forma frenética durante el rato que había estado con ellos y sabía perfectamente que era porque BamBam estaba allí. ¿Por qué le pasaba aquello? No lo entendía, pero quería saber la respuesta. Quizás si se tranquilizaba un poco y pensaba con calma las cosas, podía llegar a comprenderlo.

 

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, JiMin emprendió de nuevo el camino a su casa.

 

♬♬♬

 

Desde el momento en el que JiMin había entrado por la puerta, BamBam no había podido dejar de observarla detenidamente, a veces con discreción, otras veces de una forma un poco más descarada. No sabía cuál era la razón de aquello, pero no podía dejar de mirarla; simplemente sentía que aquella era la primera vez que miraba a alguien de una forma tan detenida. Lo peor de todo era que, a pesar de que a veces había querido dejar de mirarla, no había podido, porque cualquier gesto que ella hacía lo captaba aun sin tener la intención de hacerlo.

 

Aquel encuentro había sido sumamente raro. El chico no había pensado en la posibilidad de que se fueran a encontrar tan pronto y todavía no había imaginado cómo se iba a comportar con ella —claro que, también debía de haber reflexionado sobre aquella posibilidad debido a que ambos pertenecían a la misma empresa, pero con los horarios del comeback y todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, le había resultado prácticamente imposible casi comer, así que, menos había podido darle vueltas a la cabeza—. Cuando se habían encontrado, habían quedado en que iban a hacer como si nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos hubiera sucedido en realidad, pero a veces era mucho más fácil decir las cosas que hacerlas y BamBam se sentía terriblemente estúpido y dolido.

 

JiMin había sido su amiga durante mucho tiempo y por su estupidez parecía haberse cargado aquella gran relación. Sin embargo, tampoco podía haberlo retenido durante mucho tiempo más y antes o temprano todo habría acabado de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo.

 

Desde hacía algunos meses se había estado sintiendo extraño alrededor de JiMin y, a pesar de que no le había echado muchas cuentas al principio, con el tiempo, había sido un pensamiento predominante dentro de su mente.

 

—Hey —BamBam tuvo que salir rápidamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Jackson cerca de él. Lo vio a un metro de distancia y le sonrió por acto reflejo, aunque en su interior no sentía muchas ganas de sonreír, ya que la visita de JiMin a la sala de ensayo lo había dejado mal—. ¿Qué te ha pasado antes? —le cuestionó cuando llegó a su lado.

—¿Antes?

 

El chico estaba algo confuso. No sabía a qué podía haberse referido Jackson con eso, ya que había diferentes posibilidades. No sabía si era porque llevaba algunos días raro, porque en la actuación de ese día la había cagado en un par de ocasiones —menos mal que no habían salido sus errores en cámara—, o porque se había dado cuenta de que no se había comportado de la forma en la que solía hacerlo con JiMin. BamBam esperaba que la naturaleza distraída de Jackson no lo hubiera hecho percatarse de aquello último, porque si no iba a tener muchas cosas que explicar y, sinceramente, habría querido explicárselas incluso al jefazo antes que a su amigo. Si lo que había pasado con JiMin llegaba a los oídos del mayor, BamBam se podría dar por muerto directamente porque todo lo que concernía a JiMin le concernía también a Jackson y si ese algo era malo, Jackson se encargaba de arrancar de raíz aquello.

 

—Me refiero a cuando ha estado aquí JiMin —respondió el mayor y BamBam sintió cómo si una estaca se hubiera clavado en su corazón y alguien se la estuviera retorciendo ferozmente para dejárselo hecho trizas—. No os habéis acercado, pero te has pasado todo el rato mirándola como si quisieras decirle algo.

 

Maldito Jackson y su sexto sentido en todo lo que se refería a JiMin. Qué era lo que podía decirle que fuera completamente creíble y que hiciera que Jackson dejara de hacerle preguntas, por lo menos hasta que aquello se solucionara o pudiera inventar una mejor excusa.

 

—JiMin y yo hemos tenido una pelea tonta —dijo finalmente. No era mentira, pero tampoco era verdad, quizás por eso pudiera escaparse de momento—. En un par de días volveremos a estar como siempre, pero por ahora me siento un poco raro acercándome a ella.

 

Los ojos de Jackson escrutaron durante algunos instantes su expresión, quizás buscando la mentira en ella, pero después de unos momentos de no encontrar nada esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía habérselo tragado por completo.

 

—JiMin también estaba un poco rara hoy —murmuró—. Espero que podáis solucionarlo pronto porque si no tendré que interceder yo —le dio una palmada fuerte en el hombro que dejó a BamBam sin respiración—. Y sabes que me pondré de parte de ella.

 

BamBam le sonrió y asintió para dejar al mayor tranquilo y para tratar de tranquilizarse él mismo y no flaquear en aquel preciso momento. Jackson pareció creérselo todo y se fue de su lado, dirigiéndose a molestar un poco a JinYoung. El menor no pudo hacer otra cosa más que exhalar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo mientras pensaba en qué pasaría si aquella situación con JiMin nunca se resolvía.

 

El chico observó su reflejo en el espejo de la sala de ensayo y vio la expresión de su rostro. No sería nada raro que con aquella cara todos y cada uno de sus compañeros se acercara a él para intentar sonsacarle qué era lo que le sucedía, pero BamBam no iba a hablar de aquello con nadie más que con YuGyeom. Lo buscó a través del espejo, hallándolo sentado tranquilamente en una esquina observando fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y con los auriculares puestos, seguramente viendo la serie del momento y a la que estaba más enganchado que a cualquier otra serie que hubiera visto antes: _Descendants of the Sun_.

 

BamBam quería hablar con él, quería exponerle todos sus sentimientos, pero quizás lo mejor para él era simplemente dejarse caer al lado de su mejor amigo y distraerse un poco del culebrón de su vida, metiéndose de lleno en un culebrón de ficción.

 

El chico se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el menor y se sentó a su lado. A pesar de que YuGyeom estaba metido de lleno en lo que estaba viendo no tardó ni un segundo en tenderle uno de sus auriculares y BamBam se lo puso en la oreja viendo al capitán Yoo ShiYin frustrado por el secuestro de la doctora Kang MoYeon decir con determinación que iba a matar con sus propias manos a Argus, el malo de la serie. BamBam se dejó envolver por la tensión especial de aquel momento para olvidarse por completo de su vida personal, de JiMin y de que Jackson quisiera matarlo de la misma manera que quería hacerlo en la ficción aquel capitán.

 

—Sabes que si necesitas algo… —murmuró YuGyeom una vez aquella escena se terminó—. Voy a estar aquí siempre a tu lado.

—Lo sé…

 

♬♬♬

 

A JiMin le sonó la alarma aquella mañana y la chica se giró en la cama, desembarazándose de las sábanas con varias patadas, buscando a tientas su teléfono móvil. Lo había dejado la noche anterior a su alcance, pero tras unos manotazos al colchón se dio cuenta de que si quería encontrarlo lo que debía hacer era abrir sus ojos para poder hallarlo. Una vez los abrió, se dio cuenta de que el aparato estaba en el lado contrario al que estaba buscando y se llamó internamente tonta antes de cogerlo en sus manos y apagar la alarma.

 

La chica se quedó unos momentos en la misma posición en la que se encontraba, mirando fijamente al techo blanco de su habitación. Había pasado una noche muy mala y apenas había dormido, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior. Nunca antes había pensado tanto en otra persona de aquella forma casi rallando la obsesión, nunca antes no había podido dejar de pensar en BamBam.

 

Los dos eran amigos desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, casi desde el momento en el que JiMin entró en la empresa. Ambos eran de la misma edad y tenían personalidades parecidas, así que congeniaron de una manera increíble desde el primer momento y desde entonces solo se habían tenido que separar cuando GOT7 tenía horarios demasiado lejos, donde ella no podía seguirlos porque su grupo no era ni de lejos igual de famoso. Nunca antes se habían peleado y siempre habían estado el uno para el otro, BamBam siempre había sido la primera persona en enterarse de sus problemas y, aunque no le soliera ofrecer consejos válidos —para eso tenía que contar con YeRin, que era una de las personas más maduras que conocía— al menos la calmaba haberle podido contar lo que la tenía mal.

 

Ahora… ahora BamBam era el causante de todos sus dolores de cabeza y no sabía cómo detener aquello.

 

—BamBam… —murmuró en el silencio de la habitación, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

 

Nunca antes de la noche en la que se habían acostado había pensado en él de una forma que se pudiera considerar impura. BamBam era casi como un hermano para ella, como Jackson, de quien muchas de sus amigas estaban enamoradas y al que ella simplemente veía como el hermano mayor que la protegía de todo lo malo que le pudiera pasar. Su otro amigo era también era así para ella… o eso creía.

 

No quería pensar en la noche en la que todo se había truncado porque le hacía recordar sensaciones que no deseaba recordar, pero para poder aclarar su mente, debía pensar en ella. No podía rememorar mucho porque todo había sido demasiado rápido y ella había estado bastante ida durante todo el tiempo, confusa por lo que estaba sucediendo y, en una pequeña parte curiosa y feliz. JiMin no entendía aquella última parte de sus pensamientos a pesar de que quería entenderla.

 

Si se había sentido curiosa por saber cómo era acostarse con BamBam… ¿era por qué en alguna ocasión había pensado en él como un hombre?

 

En algún momento en los últimos meses, su amigo había crecido en todos los sentidos. Había dado un pequeño estirón, aunque todavía seguía siendo bajito para lo que era normal en un chico; su mente había madurado en algunos aspectos y su cuerpo también se había vuelto mucho más maduro.

 

—¡Argh! —JiMin se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo, frustrada.

 

De repente, en su cabeza a pareció la imagen de BamBam desnudo inclinándose sobre ella, con una expresión de seducción en su rostro justo antes de besarle el cuello.

 

La chica se levantó rápidamente de la cama, pegándole patadas a todo lo que encontró por el suelo y queriendo asesinar a su maldita mente por hacerle aquello y confundirla. Ella no quería nada de BamBam. No quería nada más que ser su amiga, no quería que él fuera algo más, no quería acostarse otra vez con él. Una vez había sido suficiente para hacer tambalear los cimientos de su amistad y JiMin sabía que si ocurría de nuevo, ésta sería incapaz de sobrevivir y ella no quería perderlo como amigo… pero si seguían de aquella forma, se iban a ir distanciando más y más hasta que la ruptura fuera totalmente inevitable.

 

Como remedio para dejar de pensar en todo aquello, JiMin comenzó a ordenar su habitación, clasificando las cosas y guardándolas todas en los lugares en los que debían estar. De esa forma, mantuvo su mente ocupada durante al menos una hora, pero cuando acabó, todo se le vino encima de nuevo y no pudo evitar gritar de nuevo.

 

—¡Park JiMin eres imbécil!

 

Unos segundos después de su grito, la chica escuchó algunos pasos dirigiéndose hacia su habitación y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, tal y como había creído. Los golpes en su puerta y ésta abriéndose momentos después se lo confirmaron totalmente. YeRin asomó la cabeza por el hueco que acababa de abrir y la miró con una expresión preocupada en su rostro que decía exactamente “¿qué cojones te pasa, JiMin?”

 

—No me hagas caso —murmuró—. No escuches nada de lo que pueda gritar en esta habitación.

—¿Cómo no voy a escucharlo si estamos pared con pared —le replicó ella, entrando en la habitación y acercándose hasta donde se encontraba—. ¿Qué te pasa? —JiMin negó con la cabeza, queriendo darle a entender que no le sucedía nada, pero su amiga y compañera de grupo sabía que eso no era para nada cierto—. ¿Es por lo que pasó con BamBam?

— _Touché_ —murmuró ella.

—¿Pero no habíais hablado y lo habíais solucionado? —cuestionó.

 

JiMin solo pudo negar con la cabeza a aquella cuestión. Habían hablado, sí. Habían dicho que todo podía volver a ser como antes, sí. Pero no era de aquella forma.

 

—Sí y no —contestó—. Nos vimos ayer por casualidad y ni siquiera nos saludamos.

—Oh… vaya —YeRin le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó a ella—. Entonces… ¿qué es lo que va a pasar entre vosotros?

—No lo sé… —murmuró—. No lo sé y por eso estoy tan frustrada.

 

YeRin le abrió sus brazos y ella no tardó en meterse entre ellos y abrazarse fuertemente a su amiga. Necesitaba consuelo y ella era la única que podía proporcionárselo en aquellos momentos, así que se dejó mi mar un poco. Sentía las manos de la chica acariciando su cabeza y su espalda una y otra vez, intentando relajarla y el cuerpo de JiMin comenzó a destensarse lentamente.

 

—¿Qué es lo que piensas sobre BamBam? —le preguntó la mayor cuando eso ocurrió.

—Es un buen chico… aunque idiota —susurró JiMin—. Un buen amigo.

—No sobre eso —replicó YeRin. Se separó un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Qué piensas de BamBam como hombre?

—No sé qué quieres decir —contestó, desviando su mirada hacia la pared de la habitación, un lugar mucho más interesante que mirar que cualquier otro.

—No me seas estúpida, JiMin —le dijo—. Mírame y dime qué es lo que piensas de él exactamente porque si no, no podré ayudarte con esto.

 

Otra imagen mental de BamBam desnudo sobre ella, esta vez internándose lentamente en ella mientras en su rostro se reflejaba una gran concentración apareció salvajemente sin que la pudiera detener y JiMin sintió cómo enrojecía de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Por qué le pasaba aquello?

 

—Yo… —susurró—. No lo sé…

—Por el color de tu cara sé que estás pensando cosas pervertidas, Park JiMin —dijo YeRin, dando en el clavo—. Y estoy un 100% segura de que el protagonista de esos pensamientos es BamBam.

—¡No sé por qué aparecen! —confesó, frustrada—. No sé por qué BamBam viene a mi mente de esa forma y no sé qué hacer para detenerlo.

—Quizás es porque después de haberte acostado con él ya no lo ves más como a un amigo —comentó la mayor—. Quizás has empezado a desechar aquella anterior faceta de él y ahora lo ves realmente como un hombre con el que no te importaría estar.

—Eso es… ridículo—murmuró. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? YeRin se tenía que haber dado un golpe bien grande en la cabeza para estar diciendo cosas como aquellas—. BamBam es solo mi amigo…

—No te obceques —la mayor le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—. No te cierres a ninguna posibilidad, por favor, y piensa qué es lo que quieres de él exactamente. Solo así podrás solucionar esto.

—Pero…

—Te dejo sola para que pienses en eso, ¿vale? Tengo que ir a la empresa —se despidió de ella y se fue de la habitación antes de que le pudiera replicar, dejándola demasiado confusa y con ganas de matar a BamBam por haber hecho que su cabeza se volviera un completo caos.

 

¿De verdad veía a BamBam como a un hombre? ¿De verdad se sentía de aquella forma con respecto al que había sido su mejor amigo tanto tiempo?

 

♬♬♬

 

Los chicos de GOT7 habían llegado temprano el domingo a la grabación del Inkigayo porque, a pesar de que no tenían ningún horario más en el día aparte de aquel programa de música, el grupo había sido convocado para hacer su _rehearsal_ de los primeros y habían tenido que madrugar bastante para poder estar allí a tiempo; algunos, como BamBam, que se había pasado la noche en vela dándole vueltas a los acontecimientos que se habían ido sucediendo uno tras otro en la que hasta hacía solo unos días era su escasa vida amorosa, y otros como YoungJae, que se había pasado la noche en el salón jugando al LOL sin parar y gritando en un inglés macarrónico que necesitaba refuerzos una y otra vez.

 

El menor de los dos que no habían pegado ojo se sentía fatal, su cuerpo se movía como si fuera el de un muerto viviente, y no se debía solo al no haber dormido nada, BamBam estaba acostumbrado a no dormir durante días a veces. Su cansancio exacerbado se debía a lo que le estaba sucediendo con JiMin y a las vueltas que le daba una y otra vez al tema. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil para él si no se hubiera presentado en el apartamento de la chica aquella noche, de esa forma, no se habrían podido acostar juntos y habrían seguido siendo amigos sin que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

 

El chico se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la sala de espera y cerró sus ojos, queriendo descansar un poco, pero en su mente apareció el rostro de la chica en la que no dejaba de pensar. Generalmente, cuando se acordaba de JiMin, siempre la veía sonriente y encantadora, pero ahora solo la podía ver con su cabeza gacha y sus ojos tristes. BamBam sentía muchos remordimientos porque sabía perfectamente que el humor de la chica había cambiado drásticamente debido a su acción y también sabía que eso no estaba para nada bien y que tenía que hacer algo para solucionar aquella situación. Sin embargo, cuando había intentado arreglarla la primera vez, el tiro le había salido por la culata porque los dos seguían estando mal con el otro y nada le aseguraba que si lo intentaba de nuevo la cosa fuera a salir mejor, quizás, incluso saliera peor y dejaran de hablarse de forma definitiva, algo que él no quería para nada porque JiMin era una persona muy importante para él, una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

 

Para BamBam, lo primero siempre había sido su familia y solo habían estado en el principio de la lista su madre y sus hermanos, pero después, a aquella lista, se habían agregado los miembros de su grupo y JiMin… y probablemente, JiMin fuera para él más importante que los chicos. Abrió sus ojos repentinamente por el pensamiento que acababa de cruzar su cabeza. ¿Realmente JiMin era tan importante para él? Y si eso era así… ¿a qué se debía aquello?

 

BamBam se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo, destrozando en el proceso el trabajo que previamente había realizado una de las _noonas_ sin pretenderlo. El chico lo único que quería era dejar aparcado aquel tema y poder concentrarse en lo que le tocaba, que era salir al escenario en breves momentos y hacerlo bien para no retrasar las horas de los ensayos de los demás grupos que se presentarían ese día en el programa. Sin embargo, nada le salía como quería y eso lo tenía demasiado frustrado.

 

El chico notó cómo una mano se posaba en su cabeza y peinaba levemente el desastre que se había hecho hacía tan solo unos momentos. El chico alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de JinYoung, observándolo preocupado. BamBam sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que el mayor acabara acudiendo a él para intentar averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba y por qué estaba de aquella manera, pero había tenido la vaga esperanza de que pasaría un poco de más tiempo antes de que se acercara a él con esas intenciones. Había sido un iluso.

 

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente? —le preguntó, su mano seguía acariciando su cabello, como si de aquella forma buscara relajarlo un poco para que le hablara de todo y le contara con confianza lo que le rondaba la cabeza—. Llevas días que no estás a lo que estás, te distraes demasiado y te pasas las horas muertas mirando un punto fijo mientras pones cara de estreñido.

—No me pasa nada —mintió lo mejor que pudo, pero por la expresión en el rostro del mayor, supo perfectamente que no se había tragado aquella mentira. Probablemente, si había acudido tan pronto a él para saber qué era lo que lo atormentaba, era porque ya tenía conocimiento de algo.

—No me mientas, BamBam —replicó—. Jackson me ha contado que tuviste una pelea con JiMin el otro día y que no os habláis.

 

Bingo. Jackson no podía mantener la boca cerrada ni un segundo, menos si se trataba de JinYoung. Por su culpa, tendría que contarle de una forma concisa y creíble la misma mentira que le había dicho al otro porque no quería que nadie más aparte de YuGyeom tuviera conocimiento de lo que había pasado entre JiMin y él.

 

—Está bien, está bien —murmuró—. Sí. Estamos peleados, pero tampoco es demasiado grave… supongo que lo arreglaremos la próxima vez que nos veamos.

—Si fuera algo sin importancia no te estarías comiendo la cabeza de la forma en la que lo estás haciendo —apuntó el mayor, dejándolo sin argumentos en un instante. BamBam cogió aire para continuar hablando.

—No es importante… solo es un asunto delicado… —dijo con cautela.

 

No podía decir más, pero tampoco menos y esperaba que el otro lo entendiera y no le preguntara más sobre aquello porque él tenía que seguir pensando en la importancia de JiMin en su vida. Eso era algo que tenía que dilucidar antes de tomar una decisión sobre lo que hacer con aquel tema.

 

—¿Y se puede saber ese asunto delicado? —preguntó JinYoung. BamBam negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

—Es un tema privado de JiMin.

—Oh… —el mayor apretó los labios en una fina línea y dejó de acariciar su pelo—, entonces supongo que tendrás que solucionarlo tú solo… pero si quieres ayuda, sabes que estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, _hyung_ , no te preocupes —dijo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Arréglalo pronto, ¿vale? No me gusta verte así.

—Lo intentaré. Te lo prometo.

 

BamBam quería arreglarlo lo más pronto posible, pero no sabía si realmente iba a poder hacerlo tan rápido, aquello era un asunto muy delicado, tal y como le había dicho a JinYoung. Éste esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de finalmente alejarse de su lado y dejarlo solo de nuevo con sus pensamientos. Últimamente, el chico estaba más a solas con sus pensamientos que haciendo cualquier otra cosa y eso lo asustaba un poco porque el hecho de que no parara de pensar en JiMin y en lo que había pasado entre ellos significaba que la chica le importaba demasiado.

 

Sin tan solo no hubiera sido tan gilipollas de haberse presentado en su casa aquel día, nada de aquello habría pasado. Si tan solo no hubiera estado tan caliente ese día, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido de querer mostrarle a JiMin lo mucho que se había equivocado con el tamaño de su pene en el programa… si tan solo no tuviera aquel inútil orgullo masculino sobre ese asunto, nada habría pasado. JiMin seguiría siendo su amiga, JiMin seguiría mandándole mensajes de ánimo y contándole chistes estúpidos cuando se llamaran… JiMin seguiría a su lado si aquella noche en común no hubiera existido jamás.

 

BamBam sabía que no quería perderla, pero seguir como amigos no funcionaría para ellos después de lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, tampoco es que tuviera demasiadas opciones para solucionar aquel maldito problema… solo tenía dos. En una de ellas, la perdería para siempre seguro y en la otra tenía altas posibilidades de perderla, además de llevarse una paliza de su parte y de la de Jackson.

 

YoungJae le tocó el hombro, indicándole que ya tenían que salir al escenario para grabar y BamBam no tuvo más remedio que aparcar sus pensamientos durante unos minutos. Se recolocó bien la ropa que llevaba, porque la camiseta ancha clara que llevaba sobre el jersey de cuello vuelto gris se le movía y descolocaba, y después se dispuso a seguir a sus compañeros de grupo por los pasillos de la estación de televisión hasta llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba el escenario. Red Velvet, el grupo que estaba ensayando antes que ellos, salió del escenario y los miembros de GOT7 se posicionaron en él para bailar Fly un par de veces. Al terminar, BamBam se sentía el doble de cansado y se fue medio arrastrando dignamente hasta la sala de espera, lugar en el que tendrían que estar hasta que, dentro de varias horas tuvieran que salir de nuevo al escenario, esta vez que los presentadores anunciaran quién era el ganador. Generalmente, cuando estaban nominados, el chico siempre estaba emocionado, pero en aquellos momentos no podía pensar en ello.

 

¿Y si podía solucionar las cosas con JiMin intentando salir con ella? Aquella idea le estaba rondando la cabeza desde antes de ir al escenario y no la había abandonado en todo aquel tiempo. Era algo muy arriesgado, porque no solo estaban en juego sus sentimientos, sino que también entraba en la ecuación que los dos eran _idols_ y que tenían fans que podían sentirse heridos por aquello si se enteraban. También tendrían que tener mucho cuidado con sus encuentros y con los _papparazzi_ que los pudieran seguir y hacerles fotos.

 

Verdaderamente era una locura… pero BamBam cada vez estaba más convencido con ella. JiMin siempre le había parecido atractiva y cada vez se lo parecía más, pero desde el día en el que se habían acostado, sentía que la chica era el ser más hermoso que había pisado la Tierra. Quizás la locura fuera la solución, quizás si ella sentía un mínimo de aprecio por él se aventuraría a intentarlo, quizás después de intentarlo y que no funcionara volverían gradualmente a ser amigos y se acabaría el problema… o quizás, después de todo, funcionara…

 

Su corazón se saltó un latido y el chico no estuvo seguro de su fue por aquel último pensamiento o porque su teléfono móvil vibró a su lado y se sobresaltó. Todavía con un latido irregular, BamBam tomó el aparato entre sus dedos y desbloqueó la pantalla, encontrándose con un mensaje de JiMin al hacerlo. Inspiró hondo un par de veces antes de pulsar sobre él, inseguro y cuando lo hizo sintió cómo el mundo se le caía encima, pero no pudo dilucidar si fue por la angustia o por la felicidad.

 

_Me gustaría que quedáramos en persona para hablar sobre nosotros, ¿cuándo tienes un poco de tiempo libre?_

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Three: Should we...?

            JiMin sabía perfectamente que, estando en pleno _comeback_ con Fly, preparando la promoción especial con la canción Home Run y comenzando a ensayar para los conciertos que iban a comenzar a tener por todo el mundo en apenas un mes, BamBam no tenía demasiado tiempo libre para ella y que con todo aquel lío que se había formado entre ellos debía de estar demasiado agobiado. Él seguía siendo su amigo y, lo último que quería era ser una carga más, otro motivo más de preocupación, por lo que lo mejor que podían hacer era resolver las cosas de verdad, no como la primera vez, sino mostrando a la luz cómo se sentían realmente con respecto al otro y qué era lo que esperaban que sucediera. No era la mejor época para estar de aquella manera.

 

            Porque no el chico no tenía demasiado tiempo —ella sí, prácticamente todo el del mundo porque apenas tenía cosas programadas— habían decidido que el mejor punto de encuentro era la empresa, ya que allí no habría nadie que viera extraño que estuvieran juntos unos momentos en los ratos de descanso que tenía él porque era algo que siempre habían hecho, encontrarse cada vez que podían y pasar unos minutos juntos, haciendo cualquier tontería para despejarse y concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo. Pero aquella pequeña reunión quizás traería consigo más dolores de cabeza de los que ya estaban teniendo, en lugar de solucionarlos

 

            JiMin suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de madera que se encontraba en la pequeña sala vocal en la que estaba. El lugar había sido elegido porque se encontraba insonorizado y totalmente cerrado, porque lo que nadie los escucharía ni vería y todo lo que tenían que hacer era hablar.

 

            Después de la conversación que había tenido con YeRin, hacía ya cinco días, la chica lo había estado meditando seriamente todo. Había pensado en ella, en BamBam, en cómo se sentía anteriormente junto a él, en cómo lo había hecho mientras mantenían relaciones sexuales y en qué era lo que en aquellos momentos estaba sintiendo. De esta forma, JiMin se había dado cuenta de varios minúsculos detalles en los que antes nunca había caído y ahora le molestaban de sobremanera porque habían sido un lastre a la hora de analizar las cosas en un primer momento.

 

            JiMin siempre se había sentido bien junto a BamBam, era un chico muy amigable que no había dudado en acercarse a ella y en quedarse a su lado cuando había podido. JiMin simplemente se había dejado arrastrar por su personalidad y habían acabado convirtiéndose en los mejores amigos. No obstante, el punto de inflexión en aquella relación de amistad, había sido cuando habían cruzado el límite y se habían acostado juntos. Eso había hecho que su relación diera un vuelco y la chica había llegado a la conclusión de que el niño con el que había pasado muchos momentos, se había ido al traste y se había convertido en todo un hombre y ella no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento. Quizás había sido un poco boba e ilusa pensando que su relación jamás cambiaría y que podían seguir como siempre, pero después de haber sido capaz de rozar con sus dedos el paraíso junto a él, todo había cambiado para ambos irremediablemente.

 

            JiMin ya había dejado de pensar en aquel niño que BamBam había sido y había acabado reconociendo al hombre en el que se había convertido.

 

            La chica salió de sus pensamientos cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta le anunciaron que BamBam ya había llegado. Inspiró hondo un par de veces antes de levantarse de la silla y abrirle la puerta al chico. Lo recibió con una sonrisa y le indicó que podía pasar al interior, así que, él lo hizo con rapidez, devolviéndole aquella sonrisa y sentándose sobre la silla que había quedado libre segundos antes. Se notaba completamente agotado, no solo por el sudor que recorría su cuerpo o por el olor que desprendía, sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados y se había dejado caer sobre la silla casi como un peso muerto.

 

            Quizás, después de todo, no era buena idea hacer las cosas en ese momento. BamBam estaba hecho polvo.

 

            —¿Estás bien? —no pudo evitar preguntarle. El chico asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza—. ¿Quieres agua?

            —Si no te importa… —murmuró.

            —Sabes que no.

 

            JiMin simplemente abrió su bolsa y le tendió la botella de agua que guardaba en ella para que bebiera un poco, el chico la tomó y comenzó a beber hasta que casi se la terminó.

 

            —Muchas gracias —le dijo al acabar, ahora estaba un poco más vivo que antes, aunque tampoco mucho.

            —No hay de qué.

 

            BamBam dejó la botella sobre la mesa y JiMin acabó también sentándose sobre la madera ya que no había ningún lugar más en el que pudiera hacerlo. Un mes atrás se habría sentado sobre las piernas del chico sin pensárselo demasiado, pero en aquella situación era mejor que no lo hiciera.

 

            —Mmmm… sobre lo que teníamos que hablar… —comenzó él, con su mirada puesta en algún punto de la pared—. En unos diez minutos tengo que volver a la sala con los chicos para seguir…

            —Tranquilo, no ten entretendré mucho —le respondió—. Solamente quería dejar las cosas lo más claras posibles entre nosotros… ¿crees que podremos hacerlo?

            —Supongo que sí —contestó BamBam, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez desde que había entrado.

            —Bien… comienzo yo entonces, ¿vale?

 

            BamBam asintió y JiMin cogió un poco de aire para tranquilizarse. Durante los días que habían tardado en concertar aquella cita —y después de darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza— la chica había estado mentalizándose para acabar diciendo todo lo que tenía que decir de la forma más clara posible… incluso había ensayado con YeRin un par de frases importantes; sin embargo, en aquel momento, sentía que no iba a poder hablar todo lo correctamente que quería y que seguro que se iba a trabar a la hora de decir lo que era esencial en aquello.

 

            —Yo… —empezó—. Quería decirte que desde lo que pasó entre nosotros he estado muy confusa… supongo que tú también habrás estado realmente confuso con todo este tema, pero yo ya he podido llegar a una conclusión sobre cómo me siento con respecto a ti —la chica vio cómo BamBam desviaba su mirada y cómo juntaba sus manos sobre sus muslos, quizás esperando que le dijera que no quería que volvieran a ser amigos—. La verdad es que yo quería que todo siguiera como siempre, que pudiéramos ser los mismos de antes, pero está totalmente claro que no podemos ser los mismos —JiMin tomó aire de nuevo y se infundió valor a sí misma—. No me terminaba de entrar en la cabeza que una sola noche lo hubiera cambiado todo, pero realmente lo ha hecho, ha marcado una gran diferencia… y yo ya no te veo como al mismo chico de antes, ahora te veo de una forma completamente distinta, más parecida a la forma en la que te ven tus fans —el chico volvió a mirarla en cuanto dijo aquellas palabras y ella le sonrió cálidamente—. Ahora te veo como un hombre, un hombre con el que no estaría nada mal relacionarme, pero al que tengo miedo de acercarme de esa forma porque no somos solo nosotros, tenemos muchas personas que esperan cosas de los dos…

            —JiMin… yo…

            —¿Cómo te sientes tú con respecto a esto? —le preguntó, queriendo saber lo más rápido posible su respuesta.

            —Yo… creo que en realidad comencé a verte de otra forma antes… no me había dado cuenta de ello, pero la amistad pasó a ser un segundo plano para mí desde hace tiempo y después de que pasara lo que pasó… creo que me di cuenta finalmente de qué había sucedido.

 

            La chica dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo y después buscó las manos de BamBam para tomarlas entre las suyas de una forma que llevaba mucho sin hacer. Durante unos momentos, sus manos entrelazadas fue lo único que ambos pudieron mirar, pero después, volvieron a fijar la vista en los ojos del otro.

 

            —No sé si alegrarme o no por lo que has dicho —murmuró ella.

            —¿Por qué? —le cuestionó.

            —Porque que nos sintamos atraídos por el otro no sé si es realmente una solución u otro problema que añadir a la lista —le explicó—. Somos _idols_ , figuras públicas, tenemos que vivir sin escándalos.

            —Es complicado, cierto —dijo él—. Pero estoy seguro de que vamos a pensar en cómo podemos solucionarlo, ¿está bien?

            —Está bien.

 

            BamBam sonrió y después se levantó de la silla. Probablemente sus minutos de descanso habrían finalizado ya y tendría que volver a practicar con los demás. JiMin quiso retirar sus manos para que no hubiera nada que pudiera retener al chico allí; sin embargo, éste se lo impidió y aprovechó que estaba de pie para dejar un beso sobre la frente de JiMin.

 

            —Tengo que regresar —le susurró—, pero prometo que le daré alguna solución a esto porque realmente no quiero perderte.

 

            Y tras decir aquello, se retiró de ella, soltando sus manos y saliendo por la puerta de la sala, cerrándola después y dejándola sola con un sentimiento algo melancólico. En realidad, en el fondo estaba bastante feliz porque BamBam también sentía algo por ella que no era amistad, sino que iba más allá, pero como había dicho también, había algo con lo que competir era bastante difícil y eso era que ambos eran conocidos, mucho más el chico que ella, pero JiMin sabía que si comenzaban algo y salí a la luz, iba a ser muy complicado para ambos.

 

♬♬♬

 

            Era tarde por la noche cuando BamBam se dejó caer contra una de las paredes de la sala de ensayo y luego comenzó a resbalarse hasta quedar sentado en el suelo porque las piernas ya no lo sostenían. Llevaban toda la tarde y lo que llevaban de noche ensayando todas y cada una de las canciones que iban a presentar en su concierto, que iba a ser dentro de poco, y muchas de aquellas canciones, jamás habían tenido una coreografía. Los siete se habían afanado en recordar todos los movimientos nuevos y en coordinarlos lo mejor posible para ofrecer un buen espectáculo a las _ahgase_ ; sin embargo, ya eran demasiadas horas y el chico estaba que no podía tirar de su alma.

 

            Aquel descanso iba a ser de una media horrilla antes de volver a seguir machacando los nuevos movimientos y mientras los demás miembros de GOT7 se tiraban por el suelo para echar una siestecilla para después estar un poco más descansados cuando volvieran al trabajo, BamBam decidió que era el mejor momento para pensar con calma lo que había hablado con JiMin en el rato que había podido escaparse para estar con ella.

 

            Cuando había ido a la sala vocal, lo que se esperaba que la chica le dijera era que lo odiaba y que quería dejar de ser su amiga, que no quería volver a tener que cruzarse con él en el futuro y cosas así, por lo que lo que le había dicho, había sido una gran sorpresa. JiMin también había dejado de verlo como a su amigo, pero no lo odiaba, de hecho, sentía algo más fuerte por él, justo como le pasaba a BamBam. No obstante, a pesar de que sus sentimientos parecían ser más o menos los mismos y que a ninguno de los dos le importaría intentarlo para ver si funcionaba, había algo que los retenía de hacerlo sin pensar en las consecuencias: ambos eran _idols_ y su vida privada no les pertenecía, así que,  el chico no sabía si aquello era una especie de juego del destino o algo así.

 

            BamBam suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza contra la pared y mirando el techo de la sala de ensayo, aunque en realidad no estaba viendo nada especialmente, solo era el único lugar al que podía mirar estando en aquella posición. Para poder estar juntos, debían tener muchísimas cosas en cuenta y, sobre todo, tenían que ser muy discretos porque el momento en el que los pillaran sería su ruina y aquello era algo que el chico no estaba dispuesto a permitir por nada del mundo. Quería proteger a JiMin a toda costa si comenzaban a salir para que nadie, ni _sasaeng_ , ni _paparazzi_ , pudieran descubrir que estaban juntos y, así, hacerle la vida imposible, porque el chico sabía perfectamente que, en cuanto una relación salía a la luz, era la chica la que se llevaba todos los palos.

 

            Mantener una relación y tenerla en secreto era algo muy arriesgado y además, difícil, pero BamBam sabía de relaciones que hasta el momento no habían salido a la luz y que llevaban algún tiempo en curso. Teniendo mucho cuidado y no dejando nada al azar, podían intentarlo y podía salir bien, incluso… pero era algo que no estaba al cien por cien en sus manos y tenían que depender mucho de la suerte también si de verdad comenzaban a salir juntos.

 

            Aparte de aquella opción, había otra más, solo que ésta era una que el chico no quería utilizar porque no era lo que realmente deseaba: no salir con JiMin. Teniendo en cuenta lo que ambos sentían por el otro y que probablemente, volver a ser solo amigos no estaba en el menú, BamBam no quería utilizar esa opción, porque eso significaba tener que alejarse de ella para siempre y eso era algo que no quería por nada del mundo. Quizás los sentimientos que ahora mismo estaban naciendo en sus corazones después de un tiempo dejaran de crecer y pudieran volver de esta manera a ser amigos como lo habían sido antes, pero en aquel momento, el camino más viable que podían seguir era el de intentar estar juntos a pesar de los problemas que les pudieran surgir en el exterior.

 

            De repente, BamBam recordó algo que lo hizo llamarse tonto internamente —no quiso hacerlo de forma externa por si despertaba a los demás y se ponían a hacerle preguntas para las que no iba a tenerles ninguna respuesta— y sonreír felizmente. Él y JiMin eran amigos, muchas veces habían ido a comer, de compras o simplemente a pasar un rato el uno con el otro por la calle sin ninguna preocupación. Las _ahgase_ sabían que eran muy amigos y muchas veces los habían visto juntos, pero nunca habían dicho una palabra en contra de ella, así que, quizás sí que podían tener una posibilidad de poder salir juntos e incluso tener citas por la calle sin que nadie se extrañara por ello, solo debían comportarse como lo habían hecho hasta el momento y todo estaría bien.

 

¿Cómo no se le había podido ocurrir antes? Quizás era porque llevaba demasiadas horas despierto, bailando mil y una veces las mismas canciones, haciendo que su cabeza no funcionara como realmente debería; pero ahora que tenía la solución a todos sus problemas, no podía esperar a hablar con JiMin para contársela y así hacer que ella fuera consciente de que quizás tenían una posibilidad de hacer las cosas bien, sin que nadie se enterara.

 

El chico fue a levantarse del suelo para coger su teléfono móvil, aquel que llevaba horas guardado en su mochila, para poder mandarle un mensaje a JiMin; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera levantarse siquiera, uno de sus compañeros se había colocado a su lado y tiraba de su brazo hacia abajo para que volviera a su posición inicial. BamBam puso morritos porque ahora que ya lo tenía todo claro no podía hacer nada, pero intento no ponerle muy mala cara a Jackson para que no se sintiera demasiado ofendido.

 

—¿Dónde ibas? —le cuestionó el mayor—. Si tienes que estar muerto, levantarse ahora es un horror.

 

BamBam estaba de acuerdo con que levantarse en aquellos momentos era horrible, lo que no entendía era cómo entonces Jackson se había levantado del lugar en el que se había echado a dormir junto a JinYoung para ir a sentarse junto a él y encima cuestionarle lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

 

—Iba a por mi móvil, para subir alguna foto a Instagram y leer algunas de las cosillas que dicen sobre mí —le respondió con aquello que era tan normal para él y así no levantar sospechas.

—Ah… bien, bien —dijo el otro—. Pero sabes que si subes algo a estas horas, las _ahgase_ van a comenzar a preguntarte por qué no estás durmiendo con lo tarde que es y desvelarás antes de tiempo que algo estamos preparando.

—Mmmm… es cierto —murmuró.

 

No había pensado en eso, obviamente, su cabeza no daba para mucho a esas alturas ya. Bastante que había dado con la solución al problema que le planteaba salir con JiMin, lo demás a partir de ahí ya no era algo que el chico controlara porque estaba demasiado cansado.

 

—Bien, ahora que no vas a desvelar secretos de Estado y que todos los demás están durmiendo y no se van a despertar, quiero que me hables de una cosa —dijo Jackson, poniendo aquella cara de cachorro que siempre hacía cuando quería algo de los demás.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó BamBam, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza del mayor.

—Quiero hablar de JiMin.

 

En cuanto escuchó aquellas cuatro palabras, a BamBam se le cayó el mundo encima y tuvo que tragar saliva porque su garganta se había quedado repentinamente seca. ¿Por qué quería hablar de JiMin? ¿Acaso sabía qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos? No. Imposible. Él solo sabía que habían tenido una pequeña pelea porque YuGyeom no era alguien que soltara la lengua tan fácilmente, y menos con Jackson. ¿Qué era entonces de lo que quería hablar sobre ella?

 

—¿De JiMin? —preguntó casi con miedo por saber su respuesta.

—Sí —contestó el otro—. Estabais peleados, ¿no? —BamBam asintió lentamente—. Pues quiero saber si lo habéis arreglado ya y eso.

—Ah… —el menor pudo respirar tranquilo después de escuchar aquellas palabras. No sabía nada del tema y eso era lo mejor que podía pasar, porque si Jackson se enteraba estaba muerto—. Pues hemos estado unos días sin hablarnos, pero hoy quedamos para hablar y ya lo tenemos prácticamente solucionado —contestó.

 

Y si le hubiera dejado coger el móvil para mandarle un mensaje, lo tendría totalmente solucionado… aunque eso no se lo dijo.

 

—Eso es magnífico —le respondió Jackson—. No me gusta ver cómo mis dos niños se pelean.

 

Jackson alzó su mano y lo despeinó como si fuera un niño, algo que ya había dejado de ser hacía bastante tiempo, así que, BamBam se retorció para que no lo despeinara demasiado, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pasar un rato con el mayor haciendo el inútil era algo que echaba de menos por culpa de las agendas tan apretadas que tenían todos —aunque la de Jackson era especialmente apretada—, así que, disfrutó de su compañía lo máximo que pudo, olvidándose del tema de JiMin por el momento porque, de todas formas, aunque le mandara el mensaje a aquellas horas, la chica no lo vería hasta que se despertara a la mañana siguiente y todavía faltaba algunas horas para ello.

 

♬♬♬

 

            JiMin se levantó el sábado por la mañana bastante más tarde de lo que acostumbraba realmente a hacer, pero la noche anterior había sido bastante mala para ella y apenas había podido dormir nada. Se había pasado prácticamente toda la noche despierta pensando en la conversación que había mantenido la tarde anterior con BamBam y sobre lo que iban a hacer después de haberse abierto el uno al otro de la manera en la que lo habían hecho. La chica sabía perfectamente que todo iba a ser un problema detrás de otro si elegían el camino de comenzar a salir, pero también sabía que si no seguían ese camino, su relación no tardaría nada en comenzar a deteriorarse hasta que finalmente ya no hubiera relación alguna entre ambos y eso era algo que JiMin no podía concebir porque se había pasado demasiado tiempo junto al mayor como para que, de repente, todo se fuera al traste como estaba a punto de hacerlo.

 

            Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un suspiro al aire de su vacía habitación y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre la cama, intentando pensar en otras cosas, cualquier otra cosa servía mientras no fuera algo que pudiera relacionar con BamBam o con la situación en la que se encontraban. No obstante, aunque lo intentó, no encontró nada que no pudiera relacionar y tuvo ganas de tirarse de los pelos hasta dejarse calva de la frustración, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un estropicio en su cabeza, su teléfono móvil sonó, indicándole que acababa de recibir un mensaje.

 

Contenta por tener algo que hacer en lo que no tenía por qué pensar en BamBam, la chica volvió a rodar por la cama hasta alcanzar el teléfono que había dejado cargando sobre su mesita por la noche. Sin embargo, cuando vio quién era la persona a la que pertenecía aquel mensaje, casi tuvo ganas de tirar el aparato por la ventana, y si no fuera porque en él tenía un montón de información suya y de otras personas, lo habría hecho encantada, porque lo único que quería era unos momentos de tranquilidad en los que no tener que pensar en él, pero parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra.

 

JiMin suspiró de nuevo y simplemente pulsó sobre el mensaje para leerlo entero y acabar lo más pronto posible con todo.

 

_Creo que he dado con la solución a todos nuestros problemas si comenzamos a salir. La gente no tendría por qué enterarse si estamos juntos porque, de todas formas, ya nos han visto muchas veces juntos por las calles y nunca han dicho nada sobre eso. Todos saben que tú y to somos amigos y a nadie le extrañaría vernos juntos, solo tendríamos que actuar como siempre. ¿Qué te parece? Se me ocurrió esta madrugada en uno de los descansos._

 

La chica leyó aquel tocho varias veces para estar segura de que lo había entendido perfectamente y después dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de nuevo, mientras buscaba una nueva postura en la que estar cómoda porque sentía que se iba a pasar bastante tiempo tumbada sobre la cama, pensando si realmente era una buena idea lo que BamBam le acababa de proponer. En el fondo sabía que era una locura intentar hacer aquello, pero también tenía ganas de intentarlo, solo por si acaso… sin embargo, aquella era una decisión que no podía tomar muy a la ligera, debía pensarlo con calma, sacando a la luz todos los pros y los contras que tenía aquella propuesta.

 

Por el mensaje que había recibido del chico, estaba bastante claro que éste quería arriesgarse a intentarlo todo con ella porque no estaba dispuesto a perderla de ninguna forma y JiMin se sentía muy feliz por ello, pero también sabía que los riesgos de hacer aquello eran muchos, teniendo en cuenta que desde hacía un tiempo, la gente de _Dispatch_ eran casi como _sasaengs_ que no paraban de seguir a todos los _idols_ de interés para intentar ver si estaban o no en una relación y muchas habían salido a la luz sin que los implicados lo quisieran. Quizás, si hubieran comenzado su relación un par de años atrás, cuando GOT7 no eran para nada conocidos y ella ya había dejado de tener la atención de los medios porque su fama como concursante del Survival Audition K-Pop Star había pasado a un segundo plano, no habrían tenido tantos problemas. Sin embargo, ahora, cuando GOT7 estaba teniendo toda la atención puesta sobre ellos, era casi un suicidio pensar siquiera en intentarlo.

 

Pero era ahora cuando todo había comenzado y era ahora cuando se tenían que enfrentar a aquella tesitura como adultos que ya eran ambos.

 

BamBam tenía razón en lo que había dicho en su propuesta de que las personas estaban acostumbradas a verlos juntos y que los vieran algún día por la calle en una cita no debería ser problema alguno, pero, aunque JiMin estaba preocupada por eso, por lo que más preocupada estaba por las personas de dentro de la empresa. Supuestamente, ninguno de los dos tenía todavía el permiso para comenzar una relación según lo que habían firmado en sus contratos y si alguien de los de allí se enteraba de que habían comenzado a salir, probablemente habría consecuencias para ellos, algo que no era demasiado agradable, tampoco. Así que, se encontraba en una tesitura bastante complicada de la que no sabía cómo podía salir.

 

JiMin quería intentarlo, darlo todo ahora que sus sentimientos por BamBam eran bastante fuertes y que su relación durara lo que tuviera que durar, porque sabía que si no lo intentaba, se iba a estar arrepintiendo durante mucho tiempo y tampoco quería hacer algo como aquello. Sin embargo, todos los problemas que tenía que sortear para poder estar junto a él de esa manera eran demasiados y, a pesar de que nunca había sido una cobarde, éstos le daban mucho respeto.

 

Por lo pronto, quizás lo mejor era dejar unos días de margen para pensar correctamente qué era lo que quería hacer.

 

La chica volvió a rodar sobre la cama para tomar su teléfono móvil y abrió la conversación que tenía con BamBam para escribirle un mensaje corto diciéndole que le parecía una idea bastante buena, pero que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensárselo debidamente y que en unos días le daría su respuesta definitiva.

 

♬♬♬

 

            Habían pasado algunos días desde que le había mandado a JiMin la propuesta de cómo poder llevar su relación sin que nadie pudiera enterarse de ella y sin embargo todavía no había obtenido una respuesta —ni afirmativa ni negativa— porque la chica le había dicho que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensarlo con calma. BamBam sabía que no había sido demasiado el tiempo transcurrido, pero cada día que pasaba, se ponía más ansioso e incluso había comenzado a morderse las uñas porque no sabía cómo aliviar el estrés por no tener la respuesta. Todas las personas de su alrededor que lo vieron tan nervioso lo achacaban a que el primer concierto de la gira Flight Log Departure estaba próximo, pero la realidad era bien distinta y solo su amigo YuGyeom sabía cuál era esa realidad.

 

            —Entonces todavía no te ha dicho nada —comentó el menor.

 

            Los chicos estaban sentados en las escaleras que llevaban hacia la salida trasera del edificio de la empresa mientras comían un par de cosas dulces que habían sacado de una de las máquinas para reponer así la energía que habían gastado a lo largo de todo el día bailando una y otra vez las mismas canciones. Era un poco tarde, así que, el lugar estaba vacío y podían hablar tranquilamente sin ser escuchados por nadie, ya que si alguien se acercaba a donde se encontraban, ellos lo oirían antes.

 

            —Mmmm… —murmuró BamBam mientras asentía con su cabeza—. Todavía ni una palabra. ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

            —Tengo tanta experiencia con las mujeres como tú, BamBam —contestó el otro—. O sea, ninguna. Así que no sé qué es lo que puede estar pasando por la cabeza de JiMin.

            —Pero tú eres también su amigo —dijo el mayor—. ¿No te ha dicho nada? —la última pregunta la hizo poniendo ojitos como los del gato de Shrek, ganándose así que YuGyeom le pegara.

            —JiMin también es mi amiga, sí —respondió—, pero no es tonta y sabe perfectamente que tú habrás estado buscando consejo conmigo, así que, a mí no me diría nada aunque necesitara hablar con alguien… para eso supongo que habrá estado hablando con YeRin.

            —Tú también eres amigo de YeRin… —murmuró BamBam, intentando de esa forma que el otro le dijera si la otra chica le había dicho algo al respecto.

            —YeRin está bastante ocupada últimamente porque está preparando cosas para regresar en solitario —contestó YuGyeom—, y a pesar de que es mi amiga no nos pasamos el día hablando, así que, cuando nos encontramos, lo que menos vamos a hablar es de lo idiotas que sois JiMin y tú.

            —¡No somos idiotas! —replicó BamBam.

            —Lo que tú digas…

 

            El mayor iba a volver a replicar, esta vez incluyendo un golpe y todo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, su teléfono móvil vibró dentro de su bolsillo. BamBam prefirió dejar aparcada durante unos momentos su particular venganza y cogió el móvil, quedándose de piedra al ver que el mensaje era de JiMin. Llevaba sin verla y sin hablar con ella desde el día en el que le mandó el mensaje, así que, quizás aquello era su respuesta.

 

            —Oh. Es JiMin —dijo YuGyeom cerca de su oído, ya que se había acercado a cotillear—. A ver, a ver, ábrelo.

            —Fus, fus.

 

            BamBam echó al menor de su lado como si éste fuera un gato y después volvió su atención hacia el teléfono, teniendo un grave conflicto interno al no saber si abrirlo o no. Dentro del mensaje estaría lo que lo haría ser feliz hasta que la relación que comenzaran se terminara por agotar o lo que lo haría ser triste porque eso significaría alejarse de la chica. El chico suspiró. Si no lo abría, nunca sabría qué es lo que se encontraba allí, pero tenía un poco de miedo.

 

            —¿Has oído hablar del gato de Schrödinger? —le preguntó YuGyeom, otra vez demasiado cerca.

            —¡Sí! Yo también veo Big Bang Theory. Lo vemos juntos, de hecho —le respondió.

            —Entonces abre el maldito mensaje —dijo el menor lleno de impaciencia.

            —Ya va, ya va…

 

            La verdad era que YuGyeom tenía razón con lo del gato, si no abría el mensaje, no sabría qué era lo que JiMin le había mandado. Por eso, el chico se armó de valor y pinchó sobre la notificación para poder abrir la aplicación y ver el mensaje que la chica le acababa de enviar.

 

_Lo he estado pensando mucho y, aunque estoy un poco asustada por lo que pueda pasar si algún día llegaran a descubrirnos, la verdad es que me gustaría al menos intentarlo y ver qué tal… así que, digo que sí a tu propuesta. Salgamos._

 

            BamBam casi sintió que su alma se le escapaba de su cuerpo al leer aquella respuesta. No esperaba realmente que JiMin le fuera a decir que sí porque desde que hablaron del tema parecía bastante sensible a que la gente pudiera enterarse y juzgarlos por ello, así que, le encantaba demasiado que le hubiera dicho que sí. Siendo las cosas de aquella forma, ya podría dejar de preocuparse y dejar sus uñas tranquilas.

 

            —¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? —preguntó YuGyeom—. ¿Qué dice?

            —Dice que sí —murmuró.

 

            YuGyeom lo miró durante unos momentos, incrédulo, y después le robó el móvil para confirmarlo de primera mano. Cuando terminó de leer el mensaje, se colgó de su cuello para darle un abrazo —algo que no era muy propio del siempre arisco _maknae_ de GOT7, que siempre buscaba escaquearse de tener que dar cualquier muestra de afecto hacia los demás—.

 

            —Felicidades por tener por fin a la chica de la que llevas años enamorado sin que te dieras cuenta de ello —fue lo que le dijo antes de devolverle el móvil y salir corriendo para que BamBam no lo pillara y le pegara.

 

            BamBam le dio ventaja porque sabía que tarde o temprano lo acabaría pillando, así que, ni se inmutó y volvió a releer el mensaje de JiMin antes de mandarle una respuesta corta.

 

            _Entonces hoy es nuestro primer día, habrá que recordarlo para hacer las cuentas para los aniversarios._

 

 


	5. Chapter Four: Do you want to date me?

            JiMin se encontraba tumbada sobre su cama todavía a pesar de que era media mañana ya, pero por ella se podía quedar de aquella forma todo el día porque después del ajetreado día que había sido el anterior, corriendo de un lado para otro para así no perder ni un won de los que le habían prometido pagarle si asistía a todo, estaba más que muerta y la idea de pasar todo el día tirada en la cama sin hacer absolutamente nada la atraía de una forma bastante bonita. Sin embargo, ella sabía que algo debía de pasar en las próximas horas o minutos para que su anhelo de pasar el día en blanco no se pudiera cumplir. Quizás sería una llamada de la empresa para que fuera inmediatamente, quizás sería que YeRin entrara por la puerta para intentar que hiciera algo con su vida… o quizás sería lo que realmente pasó.

 

            No hacía ni media hora que se había despertado y que se habían quedado holgazaneando cuando su teléfono sonó por un mensaje recibido y la chica lo tomó para ver quién era la persona que le había hablado. Apenas tardó unos segundos en averiguar que había sido BamBam el que le había mandado un mensaje y una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en su rostro.

 

_No te lo vas a creer, pero como estamos todos medio muertos, nos han dado un día libre. Así que, no tengo nada que hacer y me apetece salir contigo a algún lugar. ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? No vamos a hacer nada raro, lo de siempre, simplemente. Ir de compras y comer y ya. Así ponemos a prueba lo de si la gente se daría cuenta que estamos juntos por vernos en la calle. ¿Quieres?_

 

            La chica soltó su teléfono unos momentos con un gran suspiro saliendo de sus labios. Habían pasado solo unos pocos días desde que por fin habían comenzado a salir juntos, pero desde ese momento, solo habían podido encontrarse en contadas ocasiones y solo dentro de los muros de la empresa, por lo que actuaban como lo hacían antes de nada, para que ninguna persona se pudiera dar cuenta de su relación. BamBam apenas tenía tiempo porque se pasaba el día ensayando para los conciertos y JiMin sabía que en cuanto empezara la gira y salieran de Corea del Sur, lo iba a ver por las _fancams_ y las fotos que subiera a Instagram porque no iban a poder pasar ningún tiempo juntos. Por lo tanto, aquel repentino día libre era todo un regalo para ellos.

 

            Y sin embargo, a pesar de que era un regalo para su relación, BamBam tenía que estar demasiado cansado y aquel día libre le tenía que venir muy bien para tumbarse en la cama, tal y como ella estaba y descansar todas las horas que pudiera para seguir adelante con todo lo que tenía que hacer.

 

            _Deberías descansar, tienes que estar agotado, podemos tener una cita en cualquier otro momento, no hace falta que sea ahora._

 

            JiMin envió aquella respuesta con un sentimiento amargo dentro de su pecho porque sentía que salir un poco iba a estar muy bien a pesar del miedo a que los descubrieran, pero lo mejor para el chico era que descansara ese día y que en otra ocasión que tuvieran salieran con más tranquilidad y sin agobio ninguno.

 

            —Es lo mejor —se intentó convencer a ella misma, diciéndolo incluso en voz alta para que fuera más definitivo.

 

            Casi inmediatamente después de decir aquello, su móvil volvió a sonar por la llegada de otro mensaje, sobresaltándola porque no se lo esperaba. Sabía perfectamente que era la respuesta de BamBam, pero no sabía si quería leerla o no porque el chico lo más probable es que intentara convencerla de cualquier manera para que al final acabara aceptando. No quería abrir el mensaje, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, así que, con un suspiro, lo hizo.

 

            _Lástima que yo ya esté vestido para la ocasión y en tu puerta._

 

            JiMin apenas había acabado de leer el mensaje cuando el timbre de la puerta del piso que compartía con su compañera de grupo YeRin, sonó, haciendo que a la chica le quedara totalmente claro que BamBam ya estaba allí y que, obviamente, no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta.

 

            Con un suspiro de cansancio, la chica soltó su teléfono sobre el colchón, dejándolo caer allí sin ningún tipo de cuidado y se levantó de la cama. Todavía estaba en pijama, pero no se iba a cambiar de ropa para abrirle la puerta al chico y, además, estaba en su casa. Descalza como estaba, salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la entrada del piso para abrirle a BamBam. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, JiMin se asomó a la mirilla, viendo cómo éste cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, visiblemente nervioso. Él siempre había sido encantador, pero cuando estaba cerca de una chica se le cortocircuitaba el cerebro. Con ella no le había pasado hasta el momento, así que JiMin no pudo evitar sonreír porque ahora era ella quien lo ponía nervioso.

 

            La chica se separó de la mirilla y finalmente abrió la puerta, sonriéndole a BamBam cálidamente, haciendo que otra de aquellas mismas características se formara en el rostro del chico.

 

            —Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar —fue lo que ella le dijo—. Anda pasa —BamBam no tardó en entrar al piso y, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, JiMin cambió su cara y le dio un golpe en el brazo, haciendo que el chico se girara repentinamente hacia ella—. Deberías estar descansando, no aquí, queriendo tener una cita.

            —Au… —él se quejó del golpe primero, a pesar de que no había sido nada fuerte—.Pero es que no estoy cansado, estoy bien y quiero salir contigo.

            —Eso es lo que tú dices, pero a pesar de llevar tres kilos de maquillaje te puedo ver perfectamente las ojeras —le replicó, haciendo que BamBam le bufara como si fuera un gato.

            —No he dormido mucho últimamente, sí, lo admito —le dijo—. Pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que si no aprovechamos este momento, no vamos a poder salir hasta agosto o septiembre.

            —Soy consciente de ello…

            —¿Pero…? —BamBam la instó a que continuara con su frase, sabiendo perfectamente que todavía le quedaba por decir el “pero”.

            —Pero creo que es más importante que descanses —terminó.

            —Te voy a contar algo —dijo él—. Fue anoche cuando nos dijeron que teníamos el día libre y esta noche he dormido bastante más de lo que he solido hacerlo estos días, así que estoy bastante descansado —le contó—. Y desde que me desperté temprano he estado dándole vueltas a esto. He tardado siglos en decidirme, en arreglarme para la ocasión y en venir hacia aquí, así que… ¿me haces el favor de tener una cita conmigo?

 

            JiMin suspiró. Sabía perfectamente que el chico haría todo lo posible para convencerla de que salir y tener una cita era lo que debían hacer. La chica quería decirle que se fuera a casa, pero después de todo lo que le había dicho —y que en el fondo quería salir con él—, no tuvo corazón de decirle que no porque se veía muy ilusionado con el tema.

 

            —Está bien —terminó respondiendo—. Espera aquí mientras me arreglo.

            —Yes! —BamBam lo celebró haciendo un bailecito cutre—. Eres la mejor novia que he podido conseguir —y tras decirle aquello, se acercó para darle un corto beso en los labios y después apremiarla para que se metiera en la ducha.

 

♬♬♬

 

            Algo más de una hora más tarde, BamBam y JiMin salían del piso de ésta en dirección a Myeongdong para ir de compras y dar un paseo por las calles tranquilamente e intentando no llamar la atención. Ambos iban ataviados con ropas normales y unas mascarillas y, como estaban en plena primavera, no era nada extraño que fueran con media cara tapada, un alto porcentaje de la población iba de aquella misma forma y no llamaban nada la atención.

 

            BamBam todavía no se podía creer que la chica hubiera aceptado su propuesta de tener una cita al aire libre porque hasta hacía solo unos días estaba reticente a salir con él debido a que pensaba que si los descubrían pasarían cosas malas. Había sido toda una sorpresa que después de ponerle tantas pegas hubiera aceptado a ello y el chico no podía estar más feliz. De hecho, estaba tan feliz que se había descubierto a sí mismo queriendo tomar de la mano a JiMin, que caminaba a su lado, en varias ocasiones. No obstante, sabía que aquello era algo que no debía hacer, por lo que solo se conformaba con robarle miradas y sonrisas de vez en cuando mientras caminaban y charlaban de diversas cosas.

 

            La cruda realidad era que, aunque aquello era una cita en toda regla, no iban a poder hacer todo lo que las personas normales hacían cuando tenían una, pero al menos, de aquella forma, podían estar juntos tranquilamente.

 

            Como ninguno de los dos tenía carnet de conducir por el momento, tuvieron que coger el metro para poder llegar a Myeongdong, pero una vez allí, las calles atestadas de gente a pesar de que era día laboral y todavía horario en el que la mayoría de las personas tenían que estar trabajando, los recibieron y no dudaron en internarse en ellas para buscar las tiendas de ropa en las que querían pasar lo que quedaba de mañana y la tarde que les quedaba por delante. Fueron entrando en una tras otra y las horas pasaron bastante rápido mientras BamBam cogía montones y montones de ropa para probarse y luego hacerle pequeños pases de modelos a su chica.

 

            “Su chica”. Le seguía sonando extraño pensar así de JiMin porque hasta hacía muy poco tiempo, ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga, y no había pensado en ella de aquella manera realmente. Pero ahora JiMin era su novia, su chica y, a pesar de que todavía fuera algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarse, BamBam adoraba que así fuera, durara lo que durara —aunque esperaba que fuera muchísimo tiempo, después de todo lo que había costado que la relación entre ellos diera aquel paso importante—.

 

            —¿Te gusta esta camiseta? —le cuestionó a ella, tras salir de la pequeña cabina en la que se había cambiado.

 

            JiMin estaba justo al lado de la cortina, así que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para poder verlo correctamente seguramente y después puso una mueca en su rostro. Fueron solo un par de segundos lo que pasó su expresión descompuesta antes de volver a recolocarla, pero BamBam la conocía demasiado y ya la había visto. No le había gustado nada la ropa que había escogido. La realidad era que el chico tenía un gusto especial por alguna ropa que al resto de personas les parecía curiosa, pero JiMin muchas veces se había metido con él por ello como una buena amiga debía hacer. BamBam suponía que no se estaba muriendo de risa en el suelo aquella vez por no llamar la atención y porque quizás le daba un poco de cosa hacerlo ya que ahora estaban saliendo juntos.

 

            —Supongo que no te gusta mucho —murmuró y ella asintió levemente con su cabeza.

            —Sabes que el estampado de leopardo no es lo que más me gusta —le respondió—, pero a ti te gusta, así que por mí no hay ningún problema. No te he dicho nada cuando te has comprado esas botas de tacón para estar a la altura de los chicos cuando os paráis a saludar a las fans.

 

            BamBam se sintió un poco herido por aquellas palabras porque su altura era un tema que le obsesionaba un poco y JiMin lo sabía. Obviamente, no lo había hecho con mala intención, así que no se tenía que molestar con ella por aquella cosa, ya que era algo con lo que siempre había bromeado.

 

            —Entonces… ¿paso del leopardo? —preguntó.

            —Lo que tú veas —dijo ella.

            —Bueno, me pruebo los pantalones que me quedan y nos vamos a comer, que quiero llevarte a un buen sitio —comentó. Había visto la hora que era en el reloj que había en los probadores de la tienda en la que se encontraban y ya era bastante tarde.

            —Vale, lo veo bien.

 

            BamBam le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola reír, y después se metió de nuevo en su cubículo. El chico se miró unos momentos al espejo y se dio cuenta de que realmente aquella camiseta no le quedaba porque a pesar de que era del estampado de leopardo, que tanto le gustaba, era de un color demasiado chillón y no le favorecía nada. JiMin tenía razón al haberse reído de él antes. Rápidamente se quitó aquella camiseta y se bajó los pantalones que tenía puestos desde aquella mañana para probarse unos que había cogido de una de las perchas de la tienda. Solo eran unos pantalones de cuero, bastante ajustados, que le harían unas piernas maravillosas en cuánto se los colocara.

 

            El chico metió una pierna y luego la otra por los pantalones, para comenzar a subírselos, pero después de pasar de la rodilla, se le quedaron atascados y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos para favorecer a que terminaran de subir… pero no lo hacían. Quizás había cogido una talla demasiado pequeña, quizás había engordado, quizás simplemente no se los había colocado bien, pero claro, él no se iba a dar por vencido. Por este motivo, BamBam asomó la cabeza por la cortina del probador para llamar la atención de JiMin. Esta estaba mirando su móvil muy entretenida, así que no se dio cuenta de que él se había asomado, por lo que le tuvo que llamarla.

 

            —JiMin —susurró un par de veces hasta que ésta alzó su cabeza del teléfono y lo vio allí.

            —¿Ya has acabado? —le preguntó, pero él negó—. ¿Entonces?

            —Necesito que me ayudes —le pidió.

            —¿A qué? —cuestionó ella, extrañada.

            —Entra, por favor.

 

            JiMin lo miró a los ojos fijamente durante unos momentos antes de negarse rotundamente a ello. BamBam no pudo hacer más que reír. Lo había visto medio desnudo en miles de ocasiones y, no hacía mucho tiempo, lo había visto totalmente desnudo y lo había tocado, así que no entendía el motivo por el cual ahora se negaba a ayudarlo a subirse los pantalones.

 

            —Solo son unos segundos —dijo—. Saldría a que me ayudaras a ponérmelos aquí al pasillo, pero hay bastantes chicas aquí y esto prácticamente en bolas, así que no me apetece demasiado.

            —Pero… —JiMin iba a protestar, pero BamBam le puso la misma cara que el gato de Shreck y finalmente ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de dar un par de pasos para entrar al probador con él.

            —Solo tienes que tirar —le dijo una vez estuvieron los dos dentro y con las cortinas totalmente cerradas.

 

            Ella lo observó durante unos segundos y BamBam tragó saliva ante tan exhaustiva mirada de su cuerpo, un poco avergonzado, pero también le gustaba que ella lo mirara de aquella forma. Se acercó a su cuerpo para que JiMin pudiera tirar de la cinturilla de los pantalones hacia arriba y cuando ella llevó sus manos hacia allí y rozó la piel de sus piernas, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. La chica no tardó más que unos segundos en terminar de subirle los pantalones e incluso abrochárselos.

 

            —Ya estás listo —le dijo—. No era tan difícil, ¿cómo es que no podías hacerlo tú mismo?

 

            BamBam quiso decirle que se le habían quedado atascados y que por eso no había podido, pero las palabras no quisieron salir de su boca, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que JiMin estaba muy cerca de él, demasiado cerca, y que allí no había nadie que los pudiera ver. Por ese motivo, terminó de acercarse a su cuerpo para bajarle la mascarilla que cubría su boca y darle un corto beso en los labios que la sorprendió.

 

            —Muchas gracias —susurró—. No sé qué haría sin ti.

 

            JiMin lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos segundos y después salió del probador rápidamente, dejándolo allí dentro con una gran satisfacción porque la había sorprendido y había hecho que se sonrojara solo por un pequeño beso.

 

♬♬♬

 

            Después de que BamBam por fin terminara de probarse toda la ropa de todas las tiendas que se encontraban por el camino —y tras aquel pequeño incidente con el pantalón que no se podía subir— ambos se dirigieron hacia un sitio que el chico quería enseñarle para comer. Iban caminando juntos y sus brazos y manos se rozaban de vez en cuando, pero ninguno de los dos hacía el ademán de tomar la ajena porque sabían lo mucho que se jugaban de aquella manera y ya estaban tentando demasiado a la suerte con aquella salida. Muchas veces habían ido juntos por la calle, habían salido de compras o a comer, así que no era demasiado extraño verlos juntos, pero si los veían caminando tomando sus manos aquello era algo que no iban a poder explicar.

 

            Además, JiMin no quería acercarse demasiado por si en cualquier momento pasaba algo como en los probadores de la última tienda a la que habían entrado. Hacía ya casi media hora de aquello, pero la chica todavía sentía sus mejillas ardiendo cada vez que recordaba lo que había sucedido allí dentro y cómo BamBam la había besado sin previo aviso, haciendo que su corazón se pudiera a latir como un loco. Menos mal que para cuando él por fin había salido con la ropa totalmente puesta y con las cuatro cosas que se quería comprar en las manos para ir a pagar, ella ya se había tranquilizado del todo. Ahora no quería pensar demasiado en ello, pero de vez en cuando, no podía evitar que su mente la traicionara y pensara en aquel momento.

 

            Caminaron por Myeongdong prácticamente en silencio, comentando solo algunas cosas con las que se iban encontrando por el camino mientras BamBam la guiaba hasta el lugar al que iban a comer. Probablemente la iba a llevar hasta algún restaurante tailandés al que todavía no la hubiera llevado, porque siempre que salían juntos acababan yendo a algún tailandés. JiMin entendía que el chico echaba mucho de menos la cocina que había comido desde muy pequeño, así que no le importaba acompañarlo, porque también había aprendido a adorar aquella comida.

 

            Efectivamente, cuando varios minutos más tarde BamBam se detuvo delante de un restaurante de la zona, JiMin pudo comprobar de primera mano que se trataba de uno que hacía comida tailandesa. El chico se quitó la mascarilla que le cubría medio rostro antes de girarse hacia ella y dedicarle una enorme sonrisa.

 

            —Descubrí este lugar hace unas semanas con Jackson —le dijo—. Está todo buenísimo, así que quería traerte aquí, ¿entramos?

            —Entramos —respondió ella.

 

            La sonrisa de BamBam se hizo mucho más amplia después de escuchar su respuesta y tras esto, le abrió la puerta del local para dejarla pasar primero al interior. No era un lugar demasiado grande, parecía más bien un sitio familiar y acogedor, un espacio en el que podían estar sin que mucha gente pudiera estar a su alrededor y pudiera reconocerlos, así que, JiMin agradeció enormemente que el chico la hubiera llevado a un lugar como aquel. Aun sabiendo que sería muy poco probable que los reconocieran allí —ninguno de los dos era tan famoso como para que fueran reconocidos allá donde fueran— se sentaron en una esquina alejados de todo para así poder estar mucho más tranquilos y esperaron a que algún camarero les llevara la carta para ver qué era lo que iban a pedir. So lo tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos a que apareciera el camarero con una carta enorme para los dos.

 

            Mientras BamBam terminaba de acomodar las bolsas de las cosas que se había comprado, JiMin comenzó a ojear la carta, viendo que se encontraba en coreano, inglés y tailandés. Había algunas comidas que le sonaban de otras veces que había ido con BamBam a comer a sitios como aquel, pero había otras cosas que realmente no le sonaban de nada y que ni siquiera podía adivinar de qué podían estar hechas. Por eso, levantó la vista de la carta y pidió ayuda al chico solo con su expresión de animalillo abandonado.

 

            —Quizás debería ayudarte a elegir —susurró él.

 

            Tras aquello, se pasó algunos minutos explicándole qué era lo que llevaba cada uno de los platos que JiMin le indicaba porque le llamaban la atención. En aquellos momentos, la chica se sintió realmente bien porque BamBam era bastante atento y se estaba esforzando en tratar de acercarle aquella comida que tanto le encantaba. Lo escuchó atentamente todo y cuando él terminó de explicarle, JiMin decidió qué era lo que iba a pedir y así se lo dijo para que él se lo pudiera decir al camarero en tailandés.

 

            Mientras BamBam llamó al camarero y comenzó a explicarle al chico qué era lo que querían comer, JiMin desconectó un poco. Hacía años que conocía a BamBam y éste le había enseñado algunas palabras sueltas y algunas expresiones en su idioma natal, así como JiMin le había estado enseñando algunas cosas de coreano cuando éste no tenía mucha idea de éste, pero ella no había aprendido realmente a poder comunicarse con alguien. Por este motivo, no prestó mucha atención a la conversación entre ambos y se dedicó a mirar su móvil, tratando de contarle a YeRin qué era lo que estaba haciendo, ya que ésta le había preguntado por qué no estaba en casa ni en la empresa.

 

Sin embargo, aunque había desconectado de lo que BamBam decía, hubo un momento en el que escuchó algo que la puso alerta. La palabra “novia” había salido en la conversación y ella no pudo evitar pensar que lo había tenido que malinterpretar, porque BamBam estaba sonriendo y seguía diciéndole al otro lo que querían comer. Debía haberlo escuchado mal porque estaba paranoica con aquel tema.

 

Poco después, el camarero se había ido y BamBam volvió a hablar con ella, esta vez sobre otros temas, aunque todos relacionados con su casa en aquel país que había tenido que dejar cuando era demasiado pequeño. El rato de comer se pasó demasiado rápido entre unas cosas y otras y a JiMin se le acabó olvidando lo que había creído oír en tailandés, pasando un buen rato junto al chico, que eso, al fin y al cabo, era lo que más importaba de todo aquello.

 

Tras el rato de la comida —comida que BamBam se empeñó en pagar porque para eso había sido él quien la había sacado de su casa y quien la había llevado hasta allí— los chicos caminaron por las calles de Myeongdong de nuevo, aunque esta vez no entraron a cada tienda que veían, simplemente se dedicaron a pasear como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, hablando de nada y de todo a la vez, como siempre solían hacer. Sustancialmente, JiMin podía ver que su relación con el chico no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, ya que solían hacer las mismas cosas de siempre, así que, le gustaba bastante aquello. Durante todo el tiempo que se había estado pensando las cosas una y otra vez, la chica había pensado que quizás las cosas entre ellos cambiarían, pero veía que no era así y eso era un gran alivio.

 

—¿Quieres un helado? —le preguntó el chico, sacándola de sus pensamientos, señalándole una pequeña tienda de barrio en la que vendían todo tipo de comestibles y, por supuesto, helados.

—No debería… —murmuró ella.

 

Durante los últimos tiempos había estado haciendo mucho ejercicio y comiendo más bien poco para acallar a todas esas personas que le decían una y otra vez que estaba gorda. Había conseguido muchísimo en aquellos meses y ese día ya había comido suficiente en el restaurante tailandés, así que, no era una buena idea comerse también un helado.

 

—Estás estupenda —le dijo BamBam—, así que no te preocupes por comerte un helado.

—Pero… —quiso protestarle, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Te gustaban los de chocolate, ¿no? Espera aquí, que ahora te traigo uno —y tras decir esto, cruzó la calle para entrar a la tienda, dejando a JiMin allí, con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios, escondida por la mascarilla. BamBam era realmente un encanto.

 

♬♬♬

 

            La tarde pasó bastante rápida entre unas cosas y otras y BamBam se sintió terriblemente mal de tener que comenzar al viaje de vuelta al piso de JiMin porque YuGyeom le había avisado que era mejor que volviera pronto a la empresa antes de tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones tanto a sus demás compañeros como a su manager por haber pasado el día fuera y prácticamente desconectado del mundo. Les habían dado el día libre, sí, pero todavía tenían mil cosas que hacer y no podían estar incomunicados y BamBam se había pasado el día sin atender al teléfono porque prefería mil veces la compañía de la chica y no quería que nada que pudiera proceder de su teléfono le aguara el momento que tanto le había costado crear.

 

            Por aquel motivo, se sentía un poco mal al tener que emprender el regreso cuando todavía ni siquiera había anochecido, pero a JiMin no parecía haberle importado aquello.

 

            —He pasado un día increíble —le dijo en cuando BamBam le comentó que tenían que ir regresando—, así que no importa que se acabe ahora o dentro de un par de horas. Puedes irte tranquilamente.

            —Antes de ir quiero llevarte a casa —contestó—. No sería una verdadera cita si no te llevara a casa.

            —A mí no me importa —le respondió JiMin—. De verdad, si te van a regañar por no estar operativo en todo el día prefiero que llegues antes allí a tener que hacer que te esperen más.

            —No es nada —dijo él—. Ya da igual que tarde media hora o que tarde una hora. Me voy a llevar la regañina igual, así que, prefiero al menos poder haber terminado esta cita como se debe.

 

            La chica protestó un poco, pero finalmente BamBam acabó ganando y ambos se dirigieron hacia la estación de metro más cercana. Después de montarse en uno de los trenes tendrían que hacer transbordo un par de estaciones después para poder coger luego la línea que los llevaría directamente hasta la casa de JiMin. Mientras viajaban bajo el suelo, no pararon de comentar las cosas que habían hecho en aquel día libre y la chica no paró de reír, por lo que BamBam tuvo bastante claro que ella se lo había pasado bien. La verdad era que cuando había salido de su propia casa aquella mañana, no sabía si aquello había sido realmente una buena idea, pero después del día tan maravilloso que habían pasado, estaba contento de que todo hubiera salido bien.

 

            No tardaron demasiado en salir del metro para luego caminar los pocos minutos que separaban la casa de JiMin de la estación más cercana. BamBam se sentía feliz por aquel día, pero un poco triste porque cada paso que daba lo encaminaba hacia el final de todo y realmente no quería que se acabara. Por este motivo trató de caminar más lento, para que no se terminara tan pronto, algo que llamó la atención de la chica.

 

            —Date brío —le dijo—. Tienes que llegar pronto a la empresa, ¿no?

            —En realidad aunque tenga que ir, prefiero estar contigo —contestó, haciéndola reír—. Es verdad.

            —Lo sé, lo sé —comentó ella—. Yo también preferiría estar contigo a las obligaciones, pero las obligaciones son realmente importante, así que, es mejor que vayas rápido —dijo—. Nos podemos ver a menudo en la empresa y en algunos momentos que podamos escaparnos, así que, no te preocupes por ello.

 

            BamBam pensó durante unos momentos en lo que la chica acababa de decir y la verdad era que tenía razón, aunque no le gustaba eso de tener que irse tan temprano aquel día, iban a tener muchas más oportunidades para por delante para poder estar juntos, tanto en la empresa, como fuera de ella. Pero aun así, le daba un poco de coraje acabar aquel día solo porque lo habían estado buscando desde la empresa y no había dado señales de vida.

 

            —Está bien —murmuró.

 

            JiMin se quitó la mascarilla, aprovechando que por aquella zona ya no tenían ningún problema si los reconocían y le sonrió encantadoramente antes de continuar su camino, haciendo a BamBam tener que caminar rápidamente para alcanzarla. El chico quiso poder tomarla de la mano, pero se retuvo de hacerlo porque no podían, no al menos todavía. Si alguna vez su relación salía a la luz por azares del destino, ya habría algún momento en el que se pudiera mostrar lo que estaban sintiendo el uno por el otro —y si no podían mostrarlo tampoco era ningún problema demasiado grande porque lo que realmente importaba no era lo que pudieran demostrar al mundo, sino lo que se mostraran entre ellos—.

 

            Pocos minutos después llegaron al bloque de pisos en el que la chica vivía y BamBam hizo el ademán de entrar junto a ella, pero JiMin lo detuvo antes de que pudiera dar un paso en el interior del edificio. El chico frunció las cejas unos segundos, sin entender por qué lo dejaba allí, pero ella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

 

            —Vamos, ya me has acompañado hasta aquí, ya es hora de que te vayas —le dijo.

            —¿No puedo subir? —le preguntó él, pero JiMin negó de nuevo—. Bueno… entonces nos vemos en la empresa pronto.

            —Nos vemos.

 

            JiMin lo miró a los ojos durante unos momentos y después se giró para entrar en el edificio, pero BamBam alargó su mano para que no lo hiciera. A pesar de que sabía perfectamente que ella tenía que entrar y él se tenía que ir lo más rápidamente de allí, no quería terminar aquel momento, no simplemente así, con un “nos vemos” y ya está. Quería algo más…

 

            —JiMin… —susurró—. ¿Puedo… puedo besarte?

 

            Ella lo miró durante unos momentos y después miró a su alrededor. El lugar estaba totalmente desierto a pesar de que todavía no estaba anocheciendo, aunque ya faltaba cada vez menos para ello. BamBam tenía el no asegurado a aquella propuesta, por lo que no se esperó que ella se acercara rápidamente a él para darle un corto beso en los labios que el chico disfrutó como nunca porque era el primero que ella comenzaba de aquella forma. Fue bastante rápido, pero BamBam se quedó encantado.

 

            —Nos vemos —susurró ella de nuevo, girándose para entrar ya de una vez a su casa, sin volver la vista atrás.

 

            El chico quiso despedirse de ella con otro beso, diciéndole también lo mucho que le gustaba, pero simplemente sonrió como un idiota y se fue del lugar, teniendo muy claro que le iban a dar palos por todos lados en cuanto llegara a la empresa, pero feliz porque había conseguido tener una cita con JiMin al aire libre y eso era lo único que realmente le importaba.

 

 


	6. Chapter Five: Is this a secret romance?

            Desde su escapada con BamBam, hacía ya algunos días, JiMin apenas había podido ver al chico debido a que estaba demasiado ocupado con los ensayos para los conciertos que iban a tener próximamente en Seúl y luego por todo el mundo en los siguientes meses. Anteriormente, por muy ocupados que GOT7 hubieran estado, BamBam o Jackson siempre sacaban un poco de tiempo para pasar un rato con ella y así dejar de pensar en lo que debían estar haciendo… pero ni uno ni otro la habían buscado y eso significaba que tenían que estar demasiado enfocados en que todo saliera bien. Por este motivo, a pesar de que ella se pasaba los días en la empresa —los días en los que no tenía agenda—, no veía a BamBam y se sentía un poco desilusionada, pero también sabía que no podía esperar otra cosa puesto que eran _idols_ y que últimamente aquellos chicos estaban teniendo la fama que se merecían, por lo que cada vez iba a ser más común que se vieran menos a pesar de pertenecer a la misma empresa y de estar en el mismo edificio la mayor parte de las ocasiones.

 

            Sin embargo, aunque JiMin se sentía un poco decepcionada por no poder ver a BamBam cada vez que quisiera, ella tenía también varias cosas que hacer y que preparar, así que, mantenía su cabeza llena de todo aquello para no tener que pensar en él y cuando el chico pudiera ir a buscarla ya pensaría en él.

 

            Tanto JiMin, como su compañera de grupo YeRin, como su mejor amiga AhYeon, iban a sacar próximamente algunas canciones, por lo que las tres se juntaban para ensayar y para que se les hiciera mucho más ameno el trabajo. Cada una iba a tener un _comeback_ en solitario —aunque todavía no sabían las fechas de cuál iba a salir primero—, pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran estar entretenidas haciendo las cosas en conjunto. Pero además de aquello, en los descansos que hacían de vez en cuando, aprovechaban para hablar de ellas mismas y para ponerse al día de lo que habían hecho en el tiempo en el que no habían coincidido. A JiMin nunca le había importado hacer aquello, pero como en los últimos tiempos, a la única a la que le había sucedido algo medio interesante había sido a ella, el tema exclusivo de los descansos era ella y su relación con BamBam —de la cual le había tenido que dar cuentas a la mayor de las chicas que se encontraban allí un par de días atrás—.

 

            —Tengo una duda que te he querido preguntar desde que me contaste lo que pasó —comentó AhYeon, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación, haciendo que JiMin alzara la cabeza de la partitura en la que estaba escribiendo anotaciones—. En serio, me carcome por dentro, así que, ¿me la podrías responder?

            —Depende de la duda que sea —contestó la aludida.

            —Eso no me da muchas garantías —sonrió la mayor—. Dime que sí.

            —No te voy a decir que sí hasta que no escuche cuál es la pregunta —replicó. Sabiendo perfectamente cómo era su amiga, estaba 100% segura de que le iba a hacer una pregunta incómoda y si le decía que le respondería sí o sí a ella, podía meterse en un gran lío—. Pregunta y veré si contesto o no.

            —Bueno… menos da una piedra —dijo finalmente AhYeon, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿BamBam la tiene grande?

            — _¡Unnie!_ —gritaron tanto JiMin como YeRin a la vez.

            —¿Qué? Es una curiosidad como cualquier otra —murmuró como si fuera la chica más inocente del universo—. Anda, cuenta.

            —No te voy a contestar a eso —respondió JiMin, haciéndose la indignada, aunque realmente no lo estaba tanto… eso sí, no le iba a contestar a la pregunta.

            —¿Pero por qué no? —AhYeon hizo un puchero, pero la menor de todas volvió a negar, esta vez con su cabeza—. Bueno… ¿y a si lo hace bien me puedes contestar?

            —¡No!

 

            La chica quiso abrir la boca de nuevo para seguir intentando que respondiera a alguna de sus preguntas, pero en ese momento, la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraban se abrió y por ella asomó la cabeza de BamBam, esbozando una sonrisa amplia a pesar de que tenía aspecto de muerto viviente.

 

            —Buenas tardes, señoritas —saludó—. ¿Molesto mucho si me llevo a JiMin unos momentos?

            —No, para nada —respondió YeRin.

 

            JiMin se levantó de su asiento y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa para irse junto al chico y alejarse así de aquella calenturienta de mente que iba a tratar de sonsacarle la máxima información vergonzosa posible para luego usarla en su contra; sin embargo, antes de que ambos pudieran salir por la puerta, la voz de AhYeon se dejó escuchar.

 

            —Oye, BamBam —llamó al chico—. ¿Tú me podrías responder a una duda que tengo? —le cuestionó.

            —Sí, claro. Dime —respondió él.

 

            Si las miradas tuvieran la capacidad de poder matar a las personas, con la mirada que JiMin le echó a su amiga, ésta habría sido asesinada al menos mil veces en un segundo, pero ella no se dio por aludida y esbozó una sonrisa pícara antes de abrir la boca para hablar. No obstante, antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, la mano de YeRin ya le estaba tapando la boca para que ningún sonido saliera por ésta.

 

            —No es nada, BamBam —le dijo al chico—. Podéis iros, que no tenéis mucho tiempo para pasarlo juntos.

            —Oh… vale —murmuró él—. ¿Vamos entonces? —le dijo a JiMin.

            —Sí, claro.

 

            El chico se adelantó y salió de la sala, momento en el que JiMin aprovechó para hacerle la mirada del tigre a AhYeon y para susurrar un “Gracias” a YeRin antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a las dos chicas peleando cariñosamente para acompañar al chico hasta el lugar que éste hubiera escogido para poder estar un rato a solas sin que nadie los molestara. Apenas caminaron durante unos minutos por los pasillos de la empresa para poder llegar a una sala que en aquel momento se encontraba totalmente vacía y en la que no iban a ser molestados por ninguna persona, ya que se encontraba un poco alejada de donde se concentraba el ajetreo en aquel edificio.

 

            Apenas la puerta había sido cerrada tras ellos con cuidado para no formar ningún ruido que alertara de su presencia allí, JiMin se vio encerrada entre la pared a su espalda y los brazos de BamBam. No pudo evitar sonreír porque el chico no había perdido el tiempo y un segundo después, sentía los labios de este sobre los suyos, buscando un contacto que, al parecer, ambos habían ansiado demasiado. La realidad para ellos era que no podían desaprovechar el poco tiempo que pudieran sacar entre unas cosas y otras para poder verse, hablar, besarse, lo que fuera, así que, solo cuando se quedaron sin oxígeno fue cuando se separaron.

 

                —¿Cómo lo llevas? —le preguntó JiMin, todavía sintiendo el aliento cálido del chico chocar contra sus labios de lo cerca que estaban.

            —Cansado —respondió él, besándola durante algunos segundos—, pero cuando estoy contigo se me pasa todo y tengo ganas de marcha —le reconoció, alzando levemente una de sus cejas.

 

            La chica no pudo evitar reír porque acababa de salir de una situación embarazosa por las preguntas de AhYeon y ya entraba a otra en la que BamBam le estaba diciendo, aunque no de forma clara, que quería hacer algo indecente dentro de las paredes de la empresa. Quizás fuera un poco tentador lo que le proponía, pero no tenían mucho tiempo como para poder llevarlo a cabo y tampoco es que fuera un lugar demasiado cómodo… aunque morboso lo era un rato. No obstante, el riesgo de ser encontrados en alguna situación comprometedora era demasiado alto como para que siquiera lo consideraran.

 

            —Me gustaría… —respondió ella—, pero aquí no.

            —Mmm… vale… —susurró BamBam, resignado—. Me conformaré con solo besarte hasta que pueda hacer una noche libre y pasar por tu piso.

            —Eso estaría bien —murmuró JiMin, iniciando ella el siguiente beso.

 

♬♬♬

 

            BamBam apenas podía encontrar momentos en los que poder estar junto a JiMin con todas las cosas que debía de hacer, pero los pocos ratos que sacaba para ir a algún lugar tranquilo junto a la chica y poder estar con ella, ya fuera hablando o besándose, eran demasiado preciosos para él y aunque generalmente fueran breves, los disfrutaba muchísimo porque eran los únicos momentos que tenía para poder estar junto a ella y para desconectar de todo aquello que tenía que hacer y el poco tiempo que tenía para todo ello. Porque el chico, además de estar agobiado con aquello de que iban su primer concierto a una cantidad ingente de fans y que encima iban a hacer una gira por medio mundo, no sabían si aquello lo iban a tener que hacer sin su líder, debido a que éste se había estado quejando de dolor de espalda en los últimos días y la cosa parecía que iba a ser grave.

 

            Quizás no iban a poder realizar los conciertos junto a él y eso sería un golpe bastante duro, ya que sin su líder iba a ser más duro para todos, pero sobre todo para los otros tres mayores, que se iban a tener que encargar de muchas más cosas. BamBam, por una vez, agradecía ser de los pequeños porque las responsabilidades nunca llegaban hasta él… aun así, trataría de ayudar en todo lo que pudiera si finalmente JaeBum no era capaz de participar en los conciertos que tenían en solo unos días.

 

            Todo aquello que sucedía, hacía que los momentos que compartía con JiMin fueran cada vez más y más escasos y que cuando se podían ver, éstos apenas duraran unos minutos, minutos que BamBam aprovechaba para descansar más que para disfrutar el tiempo con ella porque apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos en esos momentos. JiMin no parecía molesta por aquello, era más, lo entendía perfectamente porque aquella también era su profesión y sabía lo cansada que podía llegar a ser algunas veces, pero al chico no le gustaba dormirse cada vez que por fin podían verse unos instantes.

 

            Por eso, BamBam había decidido que trataría de mantenerse despierto cuando estuviera con ella, al menos para poder observar su rostro y su encantadora sonrisa y que éstas le dieran un poco de ánimo para poder seguir adelante. Entonces, aquel día, cuando fuera a verla, sería lo que haría, pero todos sus planes se truncaron en el que su cabecita morena asomó por el quicio de la puerta en un momento en el que todos andaban tirados por los suelos, justo después de terminar de ensayar una de las canciones a la que le habían agregado un baile recientemente.

 

            —¿Puedo pasar… o estáis ocupados? —preguntó ella.

            —Todavía nos quedan un par de canciones más por ensayar… —murmuró JinYoung, aunque no parecía muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

            —Traigo pollo —susurró JiMin, mostrando unas bolsas que hasta entonces había escondido tras sus piernas—. Soy vuestra _sunbae_ y me debo de preocupar de que comáis bien y no os dé nada en el escenario… aunque lo he traído a escondidas.

 

            Inmediatamente después de que dejara de escucharse la voz de la chica, todos los que se encontraban en la sala se levantaron como si tuvieran un resorte para poder ir hasta ella y hacerla entrar al lugar, cerrando la puerta en el proceso para que nadie los molestara hasta que hubieran terminado de devorar aquella deliciosa comida porque llevaban demasiado sin hacer una comida en condiciones —y aunque aquella no fuera demasiado buena para la salud, el pollo era algo a lo que no se podía renunciar—. BamBam buscó la mirada de JiMin y cuando sus ojos conectaron, se dedicaron una sonrisa amplia. El chico sintió el impulso de besarla, pero aquello era algo que no podía hacer delante de los demás miembros de su grupo, sobre todo, no podía hacerlo delante de Jackson o podía acabar muy mal parado.

 

            —Es por cosas como estas que te queremos tanto —dijo Jackson, cogiendo las bolsas y dejándolas en el suelo antes de darle un abrazo a la chica—. Gracias, JiMin.

 

            Le revolvió el pelo tras aquello y después se sentó junto a las bolsas y comenzó a abrirlas para sacar la comida y que cada uno se fuera sirviendo. Los otros cinco miembros de GOT7 que allí se encontraban —su líder no había podido ir aquel día a la empresa porque se encontraba visitando al médico para que éste viera el daño que tenía en la espalda y cuál era la solución a ese dolor punzante— le dieron las gracias uno tras otro a JiMin y se sentaron en círculo alrededor de la comida. BamBam fue el último y también le dio un abrazo, tal y como había hecho Jackson anteriormente.

 

            —Me alegra tanto poder verte —susurró en su oído—. Gracias por la comida.

            —Disfrutad de esto, yo ya me voy para no molestar —dijo ella, dirigiéndose a todos, pero ellos negaron.

            —Quédate y come un poco con nosotros —le pidió YuGyeom. El chico sabía perfectamente que aquella podía ser la única ocasión que sus dos amigos podrían verse en aquel día, por lo que BamBam agradeció infinitamente que la invitara—, después de todo has sido tú quién ha comprado todo esto.

            —Sí, quédate y nos haces un poco de compañía —comentó Mark, que ya estaba atacando un muslo del pollo.

            —Bueno… si insistís… —murmuró ella.

 

            BamBam sonrió y la llevó de la mano para que se sentara junto a él en aquel círculo, para comenzar a atacar la comida mientras entre todos se ponían al día de lo que estaban haciendo. La conversación fue bastante agradable y fluida a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo fue JiMin la que estuvo hablando porque ellos estaban demasiado concentrados en comer y respirar. La chica, después de todo, era la que más cosas tenía que contar porque ellos solo podían hablar de lo poco que estaban haciendo con sus vidas en aquellos días. BamBam estuvo concentrado en lo que decía y de vez en cuando participaba en la conversación o le daba algunas piezas de pollo a JiMin para que también comiera algo.

 

            —Y bueno, tampoco tengo mucho más qué decir —dijo ella finalmente, cuando ya casi se acababa la comida—, solo que espero que para cuando mi CD salga podáis estar ya aquí de vuelta.

            —¿Para cuándo saldría? —preguntó YoungJae—. Dependiendo de la fecha lo mismo podemos que lo mismo estamos todavía de gira.

            —No hay fecha todavía —respondió ella—, lo único que es seguro es que saldrá en los próximos meses, antes de que vosotros hagáis vuestro siguiente _comeback_ … y probablemente sea AhYeon _unnie_ quien saque primero su CD, porque es quien más tiempo lleva sin presentar canciones.

            —Si estamos aquí no tengas dudas de que te apoyaremos —dijo finalmente JinYoung.

            —Sois un encanto —sonrió ella—. Bueno… si habéis terminado de comer me llevo las cosas y os dejo tranquilos para que podáis seguir.

            —Tú sí que eres un encanto —respondió Jackson—. Muchas gracias por la comida.

 

            Todos volvieron a agradecer y en ese momento comenzaron a recoger toda la basura para poder volver de nuevo al trabajo, ya que el descanso se había alargado más de lo que debería. Una vez todas las bolsas estuvieron llenas, JiMin las cogió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de todos ellos, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, BamBam había ido tras ella para llevar una de las bolsas.

 

            —Tengo que ir al baño —anunció—, así que ya te acompaño para que no cargues con todo.

            JiMin le sonrió de una forma encantadora y después dejó que cogiera algunas bolsas antes de salir por la puerta. Ninguno de los dos quería que los minutos que habían pasado juntos —aunque también habían estado con los demás— terminaran todavía, así que, caminaron lentamente por los pasillos hasta salir del edificio por la puerta trasera y echar las bolsas al contenedor que allí se encontraba. Tras esto, regresaron de nuevo al interior y, desafortunadamente, tuvieron que separarse para que BamBam pudiera volver a la sala de ensayo.

 

            —Gracias por la comida y por venir a verme hoy —murmuró él—. Ha sido un rato muy agradable y al menos no me he quedado dormido.

            —Eso es todo un logro —sonrió ella—. Y no ha sido nada, porque ya no nos vamos a poder ver hasta después de vuestro primer concierto, así que, tenía que aprovechar un buen rato para estar junto a ti. Buena suerte.

 

            Se dieron otro abrazo y después de aquello, se despidieron, siguiendo cada uno su camino. BamBam estaba asustado porque su concierto era en apenas unos días y no quería que llegara ese momento… pero también estaba expectante porque el día llegara lo más pronto posible debido a que así podría ver de nuevo a JiMin.

 

♬♬♬

 

            JiMin se había pasado las últimas horas vibrando junto al público que había asistido al primer concierto en Seúl de GOT7. A pesar de todos los problemas que habían experimentado en los últimos días y lo cansados que estaban porque habían tenido que modificar algunas cosas debido a que su líder finalmente no había sido capaz de asistir debido al problema con su espalda, todo había salido maravilloso e incluso la chica había llorado al unísono con las ahgases cuando la canción que cantaban YoungJae y JB comenzó a sonar y solo uno de los dos estaba presente. El concierto había sido una pasada, pero ella solo quería que acabara lo más pronto posible para poder ver a BamBam y pasar un rato junto a él.

 

El tiempo se le pasó muy rápido y cuando el concierto terminó, apenas pudo esperar para acercarse hasta el _backstage_ , lugar en el que encontraría a los chicos, y sobre todo, lugar en el que encontraría a BamBam. Caminó por todos los entresijos del estadio en el que se había celebrado, llevada por un par de guardias para que la guiaran de forma segura hasta los camerinos debido a la acreditación que portaba para poder hacerlo. A su alrededor todavía había gente del _staff_ del concierto corriendo de un lado para otro para dejarlo todo a punto para el día siguiente y aquello le recordó totalmente a cuando se celebraban JYP Nation y ella participaba en ellos. JiMin no pudo evitar sonreír porque la empresa había anunciado que prepararían un JYP Nation antes de que finalizara el verano, lo que significaba que GOT7 tendría que estar ya de vuelta en casa cuando eso sucediera, y así podría ver a BamBam durante algún tiempo.

 

Tras algunos minutos recorriendo el recinto, por fin el guarda se detuvo frente a una puerta y llamó a esta antes de abrirla y asomar su cabeza, diciendo que JiMin se encontraba allí y preguntando si podía pasar al interior. La chica no escuchó lo que se dijo dentro porque había un poco de alboroto, pero fuera lo que fuera, el señor que se interponía entre ella y GOT7 se apartó y le indicó que podía pasar. Ella le agradeció que la hubiera acompañado y se dispuso a entrar para darles la enhorabuena a los chicos que acababan de tener un concierto y que había sido un éxito total.

 

Dentro había bastante jolgorio y los chicos parecían bastante hiperactivos porque no paraban de saltar de un lado a otro y de gritar, probablemente liberando de esa forma toda la tensión que habían acumulado en las últimas semanas. JiMin se unió a toda aquella fiesta y se echó varias fotos con los chicos para conmemorar el momento hasta que finalmente, terminaron de recoger todas las cosas y el staff de la empresa comenzó a decir que debían irse a casa para descansar porque al día siguiente tendrían otro concierto. Fue en ese momento, cuando por fin JiMin pensó que tendría la oportunidad para estar un rato a solas junto a BamBam.

 

—¿Te vas a casa? —le preguntó a él, pero en voz alta, haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia su conversación—. ¿Entonces cuándo voy a poder cobrarme la apuesta?

—¿Apuesta? —BamBam la miró sin entender, probablemente demasiado cansado como para darse cuenta de que JiMin estaba intentando crear una oportunidad para salir solos de allí sin que nadie los molestara.

—Claro, como la perdiste ya no te acuerdas de ella —la chica hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos—. Me prometiste que me invitarías a comer si yo ganaba —y tras decir aquellas palabras le guiñó un ojo sutilmente, haciendo que por fin el chico entendiera.

—Bueno… es que hoy estoy muy cansado y… —comenzó él a actuar también.

—Pero siempre estás ocupado o cansado y ya hace casi un mes desde que me lo prometiste —replicó JiMin.

 

Aquella conversación hizo que todos los demás se metieran en ella y tildaran a BamBam de tramposo y de no cumplir sus promesas. Diez minutos después, ambos salían juntos y solos del estadio y tomaban un taxi para dirigirse al apartamento de JiMin, lugar en el que podían también pasar el tiempo en total soledad porque YeRin había ido a visitar a su familia —por recomendación de la menor, para que luego no le echara en cara que no pudiera dormir—.

 

No es que JiMin esperara que entre ellos fuera a suceder algo aquella noche —aunque quizás en lo más profundo de su ser sí que lo esperaba—, pero toda precaución que pudiera tomar era poca y sobre todas las cosas, no quería que su compañera de grupo escuchara algo, si es que algo iba a suceder aquella noche. De hecho, la chica no esperaba que con aquel absurdo teatrillo sobre que BamBam no estaba cumpliendo con los términos de su apuesta los hubieran dejado ir tan fácilmente, pero Jackson y YuGyeom se habían puesto rápidamente de su parte aunque sabía perfectamente que el mayor no tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía, y los demás poco a poco habían acorralado a BamBam hasta que éste había dicho que cumpliría su promesa. Había salido bien después de todo, pero había tentado bastante a la suerte.

 

No tardaron demasiad tiempo en llegar al apartamento de JiMin porque el tráfico a aquellas horas de la madrugada era bastante fluido en la ciudad de Seúl, así que, simplemente le pagaron al taxista el importe que éste les había indicado y después caminaron tranquilamente hacia su hogar. Ambos miraron en varias ocasiones en una y otra dirección para asegurarse de que no había nadie que los estuviera siguiendo y que pudiera descubrir al mundo que ambos estaban saliendo juntos, pero a pesar de que se aseguraron una y mil veces, JiMin no estuvo totalmente tranquila hasta que la puerta de su apartamento se cerró tras sus espaldas.

 

—¿Quieres un café o algo para beber? —le preguntó a BamBam y éste negó con la cabeza—. También tengo té de frutos silvestres, por si quieres algo más relajante.

—No quiero nada de beber —le respondió—, estoy bien sin nada… pero hay algo que sí que puedes darme…

—Dime qué es —pidió ella.

—¿Puedes darme tu cuerpo? —preguntó él y JiMin sintió que el latido de su corazón súbitamente se detuvo—. Creo que es lo único que necesito para relajarme por completo.

 

JiMin no esperaba que BamBam se lo propusiera, no lo esperaba realmente… pero después de aquella primera vez que todo lo había comenzado y después de que ambos comenzaran oficialmente a salir juntos, lo había estado queriendo, sobre todo cuando los besos se les iban de control y los dejaban sin respiración durante los breves momentos en los que se encontraban en la empresa, pero realmente no había esperado que él, después de todo el cansancio que había acumulado en todo aquel tiempo, quisiera hacerlo de nuevo y que quisiera hacerlo justo en aquel momento.

 

—¿No estás cansado? —le preguntó ella, queriendo asegurarse de que estuviera bien—. Podemos dejarlo para otro momento cuando no vayas a morir en el proceso.

—No soy un anciano, JiMin —fue lo que BamBam respondió—. Estoy un poco cansado, pero creo que puedo manejarlo perfectamente —le sonrió—. Entonces… ¿nos ponemos a ello?

—Estaría bien… —contestó JiMin.

 

Y aquella noche, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos pudo dormir absolutamente nada, sabiendo que eso les iba a pasar factura, realmente no les importó, porque las horas que necesitaron para recorrer sus cuerpos y para recordar todas y cada una de las cosas que hacían a estos especiales,  mereció realmente la pena.

 

♬♬♬

 

            BamBam todavía seguía en una especie de nube de felicidad en la que todo le parecía absolutamente maravilloso y no cuestionaba absolutamente nada de lo que la gente que lo rodeaba pudiera decirle. El chico supuso que sus compañeros de grupo no le preguntaban qué era lo que le había pasado porque lo estarían achacando a que todavía tenía el _hype_ del concierto del día anterior y éste agradecía que no estuvieran todo el rato encima suyo para preguntarle qué era lo que le estaba pasando, porque si alguno le hubiera preguntado aquello, no sabía si hubiera podido contestar algo que tuviera sentido o algo que no pusiera en problemas su relación oculta con JiMin.

 

            JiMin. JiMin era la causa por la que estaba de aquella forma. JiMin. La chica de la que cada día estaba más enamorado a pesar de que apenas podían verse por incompatibilidad con sus horarios. JiMin… quien la noche anterior le había entregado su cuerpo y su alma para que BamBam los atesorara en lo más profundo de su corazón y quien había calmado su espíritu con sus caricias y con sus besos.

 

            El chico suspiró y llamó la atención de YuGyeom, quien se encontraba junto a él en el salón, esperando a que YoungJae saliera del paño para poder darse una ducha e irse a dormir hasta que el mundo dejara de ser mundo —o al menos hasta que su mánager lo despertara a la mañana siguiente para que siguiera con el horario que tenía programado para ese día—.

 

            —¿Qué es lo que te pasa que llevas todo el día perdido en tu mundo? —le cuestionó el menor—. Te lo quería preguntar hacía un buen rato, pero no hemos tenido ningún momento a solas y siento que tiene que ver con algo que pasó anoche y que nada tiene que ver con el concierto y mucho que ver con Park JiMin.

 

            Lo primero que hizo BamBam al escuchar lo que su amigo había dicho fue echarse sobre él para taparle la boca y chistarle porque había dicho aquello en voz alta y, aunque los demás se habían ido a dormir, el sitio en el que vivían era bastante pequeño y todo podía escucharse desde cualquier lugar, incluso con el ruido del agua de la ducha cayendo de forma incesante.

 

            —Shhhh… ¿Qué te pasa? —le cuestionó—. No pueden enterarse de esto o si no me la voy a cargar… ¿qué digo? No me la voy a cargar, pero Jackson _hyung_ sí que me va a matar como se entere de esto.

            —Pero _hyung_ ya está durmiendo y no creo que escuche nada de esto —replicó YuGyeom.

            —Aunque esté durmiendo… es mejor no tentar a la suerte —respondió BamBam.

 

            Se miraron a los ojos durante algunos segundos, tratando de determinar quién tenía la razón o no si alguno de ellos apartaba la mirada antes que el otro. Finalmente, fue YuGyeom quien la apartó contra todo pronóstico y solo resopló, haciendo que BamBam se alejara un poco de él y volviera a acomodarse sobre el sofá.

 

            —Entonces… ¿tengo razón o no? —murmuró el menor—. ¿Es por ella por lo que estás tan feliz?

            —¿Para qué voy a negártelo? —contestó él en un tono bajo para que nadie más que YuGyeom pudiera escucharlo—. Es obvio que es por ella por lo que estoy feliz, se me nota demasiado en la cara de idiota con la que llevo todo el día… no sé cómo no se ha dado cuenta nadie de nada antes.

            —Para mí era más o menos obvio —respondió YuGyeom—, pero para los demás, que no saben nada de este asunto, no es tan obvio. De hecho, me han preguntado si yo sabía si te había pasado algo especial y les he tenido que decir que era porque todavía estabas flipándolo por el concierto —añadió.

            —¿Y se lo han creído?

            —Supongo que sí, porque no me lo han vuelto a preguntar.

            —Eres un buen amigo, tío —comentó BamBam, agradecido con el chico.

            —Por encubrirte me deberías de dar un sueldo extra —propuso el menor, pero BamBam simplemente negó con la cabeza.

            —No se puede traficar con la amistad —replicó—. Eres mi amigo a tiempo completo y además gratis, como yo contigo.

            —Buff… —se quejó YuGyeom—. Pues vaya asco que es la amistad.

            —Un poco.

 

            Ambos sonrieron, porque sabían perfectamente que los dos estaban hablando de broma y que en realidad eran los mejores amigos que podían tener y que en asuntos delicados como aquel, podían confiar el uno en el otro sin ninguna reserva. Durante unos momentos, ambos se quedaron callados, disfrutando del silencio de la noche, dándose cuenta en aquel momento de que a YoungJae no le debería de quedar demasiado en el baño porque ya no se escuchaba correr el agua del grifo.

 

            —Y bien… ¿qué es lo que sucedió con JiMin para que estés de esta forma? —le preguntó YuGyeom.

            —Anoche nos acostamos otra vez —respondió—. Y esta vez fue muchísimo mejor y creo que después de esto estoy más enamorado de ella.

            —¡Qué tonto que eres! —exclamó en voz baja el menor.

            —¿Y yo qué le puedo hacer a esto si estoy enamorado hasta las trancas de JiMin? —cuestionó.

            —Y tú eras el que hasta hace nada decías que no sabías qué era lo que sentías por ella y que no querías perderla como amiga…

            —Anda, cállate.

 

            BamBam le tiró uno de los peluches que rondaban por el salón y que casi los invadían porque las fans no paraban de darles muñecos y después se levantó del sofá para dirigirse al baño. La puerta de éste solo había sido abierta unos segundos antes por YoungJae, así que ya era su turno para poder ducharse con agua calentita para destensar sus músculos y después echarse a dormir. Sin embargo, antes de poder entrar al baño, el chico se encontró de golpe con Jackson, que parecía salir de la cocina con un vaso de agua y los ojos medio cerrados. Durante unos segundos, BamBam temió que el mayor hubiera escuchado la conversación que acababa de tener con YuGyeom sobre JiMin, pero teniendo en cuenta que éste no se le echó al cuello nada más verlo, sino que solo le dijo un “buenas noches” escueto con la voz ronca, era poco probable que hubiera podido escuchar algo.

 

            El menor lo observó durante los momentos que el chico tardó en desaparecer dentro de la habitación que ahora compartía con JB y después negó con la cabeza y se metió en la ducha. Era totalmente imposible que los hubiera escuchado. Totalmente imposible.

 

 


	7. Chapter Six: Do you have problems?

JiMin terminó su agenda en la radio la mañana del lunes y tras despedirse de las personas con las que trabajaba en aquel lugar y recoger todas sus cosas, se fue directa al coche con su mánager para que la llevara hasta la empresa, donde pensaba pasarse el resto del día. Los días que tenía cosas programadas, generalmente la chica iba a la cita y después, sin ninguna prisa volvía al edificio de la JYP para practicar un poco y para trabajar algo en el próximo álbum que sacaría; sin embargo, aquel día estaba un poco apurada porque tenía que encontrarse aunque fuera solo unos momentos con BamBam.

 

Era su cumpleaños y tenía que felicitarlo en persona —aunque ya lo había felicitado en cuanto dieron las doce de la noche—, además de darle su regalo. No le había comprado algo caro, pero sí algo que le gustaría y había pensado en entregárselo en aquel día, a pesar de que muy probablemente no pudieran estar juntos ni siquiera unos minutos. No obstante, la chica no iba a desistir de encontrar algún momento en el que pudieran estar libres ambos para poder entregárselo.

 

Por ese motivo, una vez que por fin llegó al edificio después de su horario se internó en él y caminó por los pasillos para llegar hasta la sala vacía en la que generalmente se encontraban cuando tenían que hablar. Esperaría allí todo el día si hacía falta porque realmente no tenía mucho que hacer aparte de ensayar algo para calentar sus cuerdas vocales y mirarse un poco el guion del siguiente día para el _After School Club_ , para al menos saber un poco de los chicos que iban a visitar el programa, ya que apenas habían debutado y no sabía nada de ellos. JiMin pensaba que pasaría allí las horas sola, así que, al menos tendría algo que hacer para matar el tiempo, pero cuando abrió la puerta de la sala, no la encontró vacía, BamBam ya estaba allí, esperándola.

 

La chica se sintió un poco confusa porque no creía que pudiera ser posible que él estuviera allí esperándola, debido a que éste tenía miles de cosas que hacer mucho más importantes que aquello, pero inmediatamente una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

 

—BamBam —lo llamó y éste alzó su cabeza de su teléfono móvil y la miró, sonriendo también al verla—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba esperando a que llegaras —le respondió, levantándose de la silla para después caminar hacia ella.

—¿Cuánto llevas aquí? —cuestionó JiMin, un poco preocupada porque estuviera perdiendo el tiempo allí por esperarla simplemente y que luego le pudieran llamar la atención.

—¿No te alegras de verme? —preguntó él, alzando una de sus cejas.

—Me alegro, me alegro mucho —sonrió, abriendo sus brazos para que el chico la abrazara hasta que éste lo hizo.

—En realidad acabo de llegar —contestó contra su cuello—. Sabía que tenías que estar a punto de volver a la empresa, así que me he escapado unos minutillos para verte antes que nada.

—Eres un encanto —murmuró ella, sin poder evitar que lo que había pensado escapara de sus labios.

—También porque quería recoger mi regalo hoy —continuó, haciéndola reír por unos momentos—. Pero de verdad que quiero mi regalo.

 

JiMin siguió riendo un poco más, pero se alejó del cuerpo del chico y, todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro, comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso aquella caja que contenía el regalo de BamBam para dárselo y que éste dejara de pedirlo y fuera feliz por unos momentos. La chica tenía muchas ganas de ver la expresión en su rostro y de que fuera algo que ella le había entregado, algo que había comprado para él, pensando en él, lo que lo hiciera olvidarse de todo y ser feliz unos momentos. Cogió la caja de zapatos en la que había acabado metiendo lo que había comprado y que estaba envuelto en un papel de regalo de estampado de leopardo rosa fuerte y se la tendió al chico.

 

—Feliz cumpleaños, BamBam —dijo.

 

Él le sonrió y murmuró una especie de “gracias” casi inentendible antes de comenzar a retirar el papel con ahínco, rompiéndolo en pedacitos pequeños en el proceso. JiMin sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón porque había tardado una barbaridad en envolver la caja, pero también sabía que romper el papel era algo que acababa haciéndose aunque fuera sin querer. BamBam abrió la caja y vio las dos cajitas que había sobre la chaqueta de cuero que le había comprado y que había puesto al fondo, poniendo una brillante expresión y lanzándose a por una de las otras cajas. La que tomó primero era la que contenía aquel reloj de marca que le había costado un riñón, la otra tenía un juego del que había oído hablar al chico para la play4 y con la apertura de ambas cajas, BamBam le dijo “muchas gracias”, con cara de no poder creerse lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos.

 

JiMin se sintió muy orgullosa por ello y, cuando el chico terminó de verlo todo, se encontró envuelta entre los brazos de BamBam de nuevo. Al parecer le había encantado porque no paraba de repetirle “gracias” y “que no la merecía”, haciéndola sonreír de forma inevitable. Después de abrazarla hasta que casi se quedó sin aire, lo que el chico hizo fue comenzar a besarla y JiMin solo pudo responder a sus besos cargados de cariño, de sentimientos, de agradecimiento. Fue un momento bastante curioso, pero sobre todo feliz, quizás el más feliz desde que habían comenzado a salir oficialmente porque, a pesar de que solo iba a durar unos minutos, eran unos minutos que no iban a ser olvidados fácilmente.

 

Sin embargo, aquellos minutos no fueron olvidados porque los dos se demostraran lo mucho que se querían, besándose como si no fueran a tener una oportunidad igual en mucho tiempo —algo que era bastante probable— sino porque justo en ese momento, la puerta de la sala se abrió y pegó contra la pared fuertemente.

 

Inmediatamente, JiMin se separó de BamBam por si acaso tenían la oportunidad de hacer como si entre ellos no estuviera pasando nada, pero por la expresión en el rostro del chico, supo que habían sido pillados y que la persona que se encontraba tras ella era alguien que no debería de haberse enterado de lo que tenían.

 

El tiempo corrió muy lentamente mientras la chica comenzó a girarse para ver quién era la persona que los había encontrado y que había descubierto sobre su relación y cuando vio que se trataba de Jackson tuvo ganas de chillar y de llorar. De todas las personas del mundo, JiMin no quería que el mayor se enterara por casualidad de aquello, ella quería que cuando llevaran un tiempo saliendo comenzaran a tantear el terreno para comentárselo de forma tranquila… no así, no descubriéndolos _in fraganti_ … no en una situación en la que no pudieran negar nada y en la que no pudieran apelar a la razón de Jackson.

 

—Voy a matarte, Kunpimook —fue lo que dijo, antes de avanzar a paso firme hasta ellos. Con un acto reflejo, JiMin se colocó entre los dos, tratando de que el mayor no pudiera llegar hasta BamBam, al menos no con el pensamiento de matarlo—. JiMin… fuera de mi camino…

—No hasta que no te calmes, _oppa_ —respondió rápidamente—. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que luego te vayas a arrepentir.

—Oh, no, tú tranquila —le contestó él—. No me voy a arrepentir de partirle la cara —trató de avanzar de nuevo, pero ella siguió en medio, sin retroceder ni un ápice porque sabía perfectamente que los nervios de Jackson estaban bastante alterados y porque si se quitaba de allí la cosa iba a acabar muy mal, algo que no quería por nada del mundo—. JiMin…

—No. No me voy a mover.

 

A pesar de ser más bajita, la chica le mantuvo la mirada, teniendo muy claro que no se movería ni aunque un terremoto azotara aquella zona del mundo porque no iba a dejar a BamBam a merced de la ira de Jackson, porque el mayor siempre había dejado muy claro que JiMin era muy importante para él y que si alguien se iba a acercar a ella con esas intenciones, que antes debía pasar por su escrutinio —además de que siempre que personas cercanas a ellos habían bromeado con que BamBam y ella debían comenzar a salir porque se llevaban muy bien él se había negado rotundamente a ello porque no creía que el chico fuera suficiente para ella—. Quizás pasaron muchos minutos observándose fijamente, pero hasta que el mayor no retiró su mirada, dando a entender que se rendía, JiMin tampoco la desvió.

 

—Está bien —dijo Jackson finalmente—. No lo voy a matar, pero sí que quiero hablar con él seriamente.

—Adelante, entonces —murmuró ella.

—A solas, por favor —le pidió.

 

JiMin no quería moverse de allí, solo por si acaso, pero BamBam le puso una mano en el hombro y, cuando se giró, éste asintió, pidiéndole que se fuera y tranquilizándola a la vez con su gesto. Él pensaba que Jackson no le iba a hacer nada, así que, la chica tuvo que ceder y salir de la sala, sin estar muy convencida de lo que podía pasar allí dentro, pero deseando que ellos solo hablaran, sin tener que llegar a las manos porque se sentiría muy mal. Ambos eran personas muy importantes para ella y no quería por nada del mundo que por algo como aquello comenzaran a comportarse de forma extraña.

 

♬♬♬

 

Una vez la puerta fue cerrada y BamBam se encontró a solas con Jackson y con aquella mirada acusatoria, quiso llamar de vuelta a JiMin para que detuviera al mayor de la gran tortura que hubiera planeado hacerle. Sin embargo, se contuvo de hacerlo porque tenía que comportarse como un hombre y aparecer ante el mayor como alguien que realmente se merecía el amor de JiMin, para que de esta forma éste no se tuviera que preocupar sobre en qué manos dejaba a la chica. Por eso, el menor cuadró sus hombros y alzó su cabeza para enfrentarse a Jackson y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

 

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estabas saliendo con JiMin? —fue lo primero que dijo, seguía pareciendo cabreado, pero quizás lo estaba un poco menos que cuando había entrado y se los había quedado mirando con cara de espanto primero, y luego con cara de que quería matarlo muy lentamente, sacándole todos sus órganos uno tras otro.

—Solo llevamos unas semanas —le contestó con la verdad, porque sabía que mentirle no iba a servir de nada—. Quería hablar de ello cuando ya lleváramos un poco más y cuando tuviéramos algo de tiempo para sentarnos tranquilamente a hablar sobre el tema.

—Sabías desde el primer momento que JiMin era sagrada —replicó Jackson—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No fue algo que planeara —murmuró el chico—. Simplemente, un día pasó y ya no pude dejar de pensar en ella. Yo nunca había pensado en ella como pareja, desde el primer momento fue mi mejor amiga y yo la apreciaba de esa forma, pero… un día pensé que quería estar con JiMin para siempre y no solo como su amigo, que no soportaría verla con otra persona que no fuera yo.

—Sabes que no voy a aprobarlo, ¿verdad? —le dijo el mayor, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Sé que ahora no puedes… pero deseo que poco a poco lo vayas haciendo —contestó BamBam—. JiMin es una persona muy importante para ti, por eso sé que deseas su felicidad más que cualquier otra cosa… y yo me estoy esforzando para hacerla feliz.

—¿Y si sale mal? ¿Sabes las consecuencias que eso traería? —le preguntó.

—No saldrá mal. No lo hará.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —Jackson alzó una ceja, lleno de incredulidad.

—Porque quiero a JiMin —fue lo que respondió—. La amo y no voy a dejar que lo que ha comenzado entre nosotros muera.

 

Después de aquellas palabras, la sala de ensayo se quedó totalmente en silencio y el menor se sintió muy avergonzado porque acababa de decirle a Jackson claramente que estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de JiMin, algo que era totalmente verdad, pero que también era vergonzoso de admitir, sobre todo ante él; pero si aquello servía para que éste dejara de querer matarlo porque estaba saliendo con ella, pasaría toda la vergüenza necesaria. BamBam pensaba que el mayor le diría algo después de algunos momentos, pero no decía nada, solo lo miraba fijamente, como si tratara de dilucidar si lo que había dicho era verdad o mentira y tuviera un gran conflicto sobre ello que no era capaz de atacar.

 

—Jackson… —murmuró casi con miedo el menor, por si despertaba a la bestia que por el momento estaba dormida.

—Por el momento voy a creerte —le dijo finalmente—, y creo que no hace falta que te diga que voy a tener mis ojos puestos sobre ti a todas horas y que como vea que en algo, aunque sea una cosa insignificante, hagas que JiMin sea desdichada, te mando de vuelta a Tailandia de una patada.

—No hacía falta que lo dijeras —sonrió el menor—. Lo tengo muy claro.

—Bien… pero por si acaso.

 

Por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaban allí, el mayor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y BamBam pudo relajar su cuerpo, porque tenía todos los músculos en tensión por si debía echar a correr antes de que Jackson le diera una paliza. No había sido tan malo como se había imaginado que sería cuando éste se enterara de que estaban saliendo juntos, pero aun así, el chico se sentía un poco mal, porque Jackson también era su amigo y no había podido ser sincero con él desde el principio por culpa de lo sobreprotector que era con el tema de JiMin.

 

—Vamos a ensayar, que ya hemos perdido más tiempo del que deberíamos —comentó Jackson.

—Claro.

 

BamBam tomó la caja con sus regalos que había dejado en el suelo anteriormente para poder abrazar y besar a JiMin y caminó hacia la puerta, siguiendo al mayor y saliendo de la sala, encontrando a su chica justo en frente, que se acercó rápidamente a él como si quisiera verificar que estaba perfectamente y que no había recibido ningún daño. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, porque Jackson no le había hecho nada, solo habían estado hablando de forma clara durante algunos minutos.

 

—Nos vemos luego si saco un momento, ¿vale? —le dijo.

—Vale —respondió ella, todavía sin quitarle la vista de encima.

 

El chico asintió y se dispuso a echar a andar para la sala que tenían asignada y seguir bailando hasta que no pudiera sostenerse en pie, pero antes de comenzar a hacerlo, recordó otra cosa.

 

—Muchas gracias por esto —susurró y, aprovechando que Jackson había comenzado a avanzar por el pasillo y que estaba de espaldas a ellos, le dio un corto beso en los labios a la chica—. Te quiero…

 

Y antes de que JiMin pudiera contestar a aquella declaración repentina, BamBam se fue del lugar totalmente avergonzado. No pudo ver la reacción de la chica a lo que acababa de decir, pero supuso que tendría que ser de absoluta confusión porque nunca antes le había dicho algo parecido.

 

♬♬♬

 

            JiMin había pasado un cuarto de hora de angustia tras dejar a Jackson con BamBam debido a que éste tenía cara de que iba a matar al menor, pero una vez ambos salieron y el chico parecía tener todos los huesos intactos, se pudo relajar un poco. Sin embargo, cuando su chico le dijo que la quería y después se fue corriendo por el pasillo, ella volvió a poner todo su cuerpo en tensión porque había sido totalmente inesperado. Su corazón, además, comenzó a latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho y casi comenzó a hiperventilar.

 

            Aquella era la primera vez que el chico le decía de forma tan clara que la quería y no se lo podía creer.

 

            JiMin se pasó bastante tiempo en el pasillo, sin poder moverse del sitio en el que estaba porque todo su cuerpo le había dejado de funcionar correctamente, pero tras un tiempo decidió que no se podía quedar en ese lugar toda la vida y forzó a sus piernas a andar para ir a algunas de las salas vocales para tratar de hacer algo productivo aquel día y dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, porque en unos pocos minutos habían pasado demasiadas cosas y su mente todavía no las había asimilado por completo. Buscó que alguna de las salas estuviera vacía para poder ensayar el par de canciones que ya tenía para el _comeback_ que iba a hacer en los próximos meses, pero antes de llegar a alguna y así cumplir con lo que había planeado, se encontró con Jae en el pasillo.

 

            —¡JiMin! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —fue lo que el chico dijo para saludarla—. Si no llegas a estar haciendo todas las semanas el _After School Club_ , pensaría que estabas muerta.

            —Tú sí que estás desaparecido —le contestó—. Hace siglos que no te veo. ¿Cómo te va la vida?

            —Bien, bien —respondió—. Tratando de ponerme de acuerdo con los chicos para ver qué vamos a hacer para lo próximo que saquemos… aunque dudo que saquemos algo más este año.

            —También llevo mucho sin ver a los demás —murmuró JiMin—. ¿Andan por aquí?

            —Sí, sí, ahora mismo estamos tomando un descanso —dijo Jae—. Vente conmigo y echamos un rato de charla para ponernos al día. No tienes nada importante que hacer, ¿verdad?

            —Mmmm… nada que no pueda posponer.

            —Entonces perfecto.

 

            Jae le echó el brazo por los hombros y la apretó contra su costado para comenzar a andar a la vez en dirección a la sala de ensayo en la que se encontraban los demás miembros de DAY6. JiMin se llevaba bastante bien con ellos porque con la mayoría había convivido durante muchos años en la empresa, pero sobre todo se llevaba bien con Jae y con Brian, quienes siempre se habían portado muy bien con ella y con quienes había hecho algunas locuras —al igual que con BamBam, Jackson o YuGyeom—.

 

            Al llegar a la sala todos la recibieron con abrazos y preguntándole qué tal le iba la vida, algo a lo que ella contestó y preguntó de vuelta, pasando un rato bastante agradable con los chicos, haciendo que de aquella manera se olvidara en algunos momentos de lo que le había sucedido anteriormente, algo que JiMin agradeció enormemente porque no quería tener que pensar en ello, ya lo haría en casa, cuando no tuviera nada con lo que distraerse. De aquel rato que pasó con los chicos de DAY6, sacó la promesa de que Brian haría una colaboración en el nuevo proyecto en el que estaba trabajando y un montón de risas por las locuras que se les ocurrían hacer a ellos.

 

            Tras pasar algunas horas allí, JiMin se tuvo que despedir para poder hacer algo productivo y, a pesar de que al principio no la quisieron dejar ir, luego fueron claudicando porque ellos también tenían cosas que hacer… pero JiMin abandonó aquella sala con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió al lugar al que había querido ir desde el primer momento, encontrando una sala vacía en la que poder ensayar sin mayor problema. Se instaló con tranquilidad, soltando todas sus cosas y sacando el pendrive en el que tenía las canciones con las pre-grabaciones que había hecho algunas semanas atrás y mientras el ordenador se encendía, ella comenzó a calentar su garganta para no hacerse daño antes de dedicarse durante bastante tiempo a perfeccionar las canciones.

 

            Probablemente pasó una hora de aquella forma hasta que decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso para aclararse la voz y mirar su teléfono móvil por si alguien le había enviado algún mensaje importante. Realmente no se esperaba que nadie le hubiera hablado y que solo se iba a encontrar con algunas notificaciones en Instagram de sus seguidores, pero al encender la pantalla se dio cuenta de que tenía algunos mensajes también. La chica pensó que se trataría de BamBam, que le había mandado algo en un momento que hubiera tenido libre, o incluso que fuera YeRin diciéndole cualquier cosa… pero lo que se encontró fue un mensaje de Jackson, algo que no se esperaba para nada, mensaje que abrió inmediatamente para ver qué era lo que éste quería.

 

_JiMin, me gustaría que habláramos cuando tenga un claro sobre tú y BamBam, a poder ser hoy mismo._

 

            La chica tragó saliva lentamente, poniéndose en lo peor y sus músculos se pusieron en tensión igualmente. ¿Qué era de lo que quería hablar? ¿Le quería echar la bronca por no haberle dicho que estaba saliendo con BamBam? ¿O se la iba a echar por salir con él directamente? Nada bueno iba a salir, ella lo sabía, pero también sabía que no iba a poder darle de lado al mayor, por lo que le contestó que cuando él pudiera, que se lo comunicara y que se encontrarían para hablar. Dos segundos después, obtenía su respuesta.

 

            _Ahora mismo estoy libre._

 

            Con un par de mensajes más, quedaron en el sitio en el que se iban a ver para hablar con tranquilidad y sin que nadie los pudiera escuchar, porque el tema que iban a tratar no era de dominio público y era mejor cuantas menos personas lo supieran. JiMin recogió todas sus cosas cuando concretaron y se dirigió hacia allí rápidamente, esperando que, al menos, aquel momento pasara rápidamente y que no fuera demasiado incómodo. Cuando llegó a la misma sala en la que horas antes Jackson había descubierto la relación que mantenía con BamBam, abrió la puerta y entró en ella para esperar al mayor allí. El chico no tardó mucho en aparecer por la sala de ensayo y se acercó a ella, saludándola con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

 

            —Bueno, ¿qué querías? —le preguntó JiMin, porque cuanto antes comenzaran aquella conversación, antes podrían acabarla.

            —Quería preguntarte solo una cosa —dijo él.

            —Puedes preguntar —respondió.

            —¿Tú quieres a BamBam?

 

            JiMin no contestó a la pregunta inmediatamente y no porque no tuviera bastante clara la respuesta, sino porque la había pillado totalmente desprevenida y no sabía qué palabras podía decir para que el mayor no se sintiera mal con lo que contestara. Había pasado mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a la situación que habían vivido ella y BamBam, reflexionando si de verdad le gustaba y si de verdad merecía la pena comenzar una relación. Su decisión había sido finalmente tan firme que la chica quería que aquel sentimiento tardara muchísimo en desvanecerse o que no se desvaneciera nunca porque quería permanecer junto a BamBam todo lo posible.

 

            Después de unos segundos buscando las palabras correctas, JiMin se decidió a hablar, tratando de satisfacer la curiosidad de Jackson.

 

            —Lo quiero mucho —respondió—. Después de planteármelo durante bastante tiempo me di cuenta de que BamBam era una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y que lo quería tener cerca como algo más que como un amigo.

 

            Después de hablar, la chica alzó su cabeza un poco y miró a Jackson a los ojos, esperando que él dijera algo más. El mayor tardó un rato en hablar, pero cuando lo hizo, una sonrisa se extendió irremediablemente por el rostro de JiMin al escucharlo.

 

            —Pues si os queréis, yo no me voy a meter en donde no me llaman —fue lo que dijo, aunque pareció duro para él decir aquellas palabras—. Pero si ese enano te hace algo malo, que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que quieras… y lo que quieras incluye darle una paliza.

            —Muchas gracias —murmuró ella.

            —Anda, ven aquí, mi pequeña.

 

            Jackson abrió sus brazos y JiMin no tardó ni siquiera un segundo en refugiarse entre ellos, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba de él, con una sonrisa.

 

♬♬♬

 

            BamBam se pasó el resto de la tarde y de bien entrada la noche ensayando junto a los demás miembros de GOT7, tratando de no pensar en absolutamente nada más, ni en JiMin, ni en Jackson, ni en las miradas de preocupación que YuGyeom le lanzaba a través del espejo. Su amigo parecía intuir que algo había tenido que suceder por las caras que tenían él y Jackson cuando entraron a la sala de ensayo para seguir con lo suyo y desde ese mismo momento había tratado de preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, como no habían podido estar a solas ni un solo minuto, BamBam no había podido explicarle absolutamente nada de lo sucedido y el menor parecía estar preocupado porque quizás intuía lo que podía haber sido.

 

            Por este motivo, cuando llegaron a casa de madrugada y jugaron a piedra-papel-tijera para establecer los órdenes en el baño para ducharse, ambos perdieron a propósito para poder ser los últimos y tener algunos minutos a solas en los que poder hablar tranquilamente. Pero obviamente, a pesar de que aquel día era el de su cumpleaños, para BamBam no estaba siendo un día de suerte, porque cuando ambos se fueron a un lugar apartado para hablar del tema, los demás aparecieron con una tarta en manos de JinYoung para que soplara las velas y pidiera un deseo por su cumpleaños, cantándole la canción y pegándole algunos golpes “cariñosos”.

 

            BamBam miró a YuGyeom y éste lo miró a él, reflejando perfectamente en su rostro lo que estaba pensando. Cuando antes acabara aquella mini fiesta de cumpleaños que parecían haberle organizado, antes podrían hablar de forma tranquila los dos. Por eso, el chico se acercó a la tarta y sopló las velas, pidiendo que sus compañeros de grupo se largaran rápidamente del lugar.

 

            —Vamos a comernos la tarta —dijo Mark.

 

            Todos los demás parecieron estar de acuerdo con aquello y alguien fue a por platos y cubiertos para comenzar a comer. En otros cumpleaños habían hecho lo mismo, reunirse todos a la mesa del salón y ponerse hasta arriba de tarta mientras hablaban y reían de cosas que les habían pasado o por cosas que habían visto, aquella vez fue igual en ese sentido… pero también hubo algo en lo que se diferenció de todos los anteriores cumpleaños que habían pasado juntos. Ese día no hablaron de cosas graciosas para animar el ambiente… ese día se dedicaron a tratar de chinchar al cumpleañero después de que a Jackson se le ocurriera decir unas palabras mágicas.

 

            —BamBam está saliendo con JiMin —fue lo primero que dijo, haciendo que la estancia se quedara completamente en silencio—. Hoy me los he encontrado morreándose en una sala vacía de la empresa.

 

            Siguiendo a esa declaración, YoungJae escupió el zumo que había bebido y los demás salieron de su estupor para ir comenzando a acercar servilletas para que no acabara todo perdido. BamBam miró de reojo a Jackson y le frunció el ceño, reclamándole lo que había hecho, pero consiguiendo solo que el mayor se encogiera de hombros, como si no le importara realmente lo que pudiera pasar a partir de aquel momento. El menor no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar, esperando a que se terminara la limpieza de lo que YoungJae había liado y resignándose a que en cuanto esta finalizara, todas las miradas se iban a dirigir a él, exigiendo explicaciones de por qué nadie se había enterado de algo tan importante como aquello antes.

 

            BamBam supo que el deseo que había pedido no se iba a poder hacer realidad y que hablar tranquilamente con YuGyeom había pasado a la historia.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter Seven: What is the best choice?

            En cuanto JiMin abrió los ojos aquella mañana, lo primero que hizo fue mirar su teléfono móvil para ver si tenía alguna notificación importante, ya fuera alguna llamada que no hubiera escuchado mientras dormía o algún mensaje de cualquier persona —cualquier persona llamada BamBam porque éste se había montado en un avión el día anterior para un concierto con otros grupos en Toronto, al que también habían ido los chicos de DAY6, y todavía no había dado señales de vida—. JiMin sabía perfectamente que el chico estaba muy ocupado como para estar pendiente del móvil para decirle cualquier cosa, pero a ella le habría gustado al menos recibir cualquier noticia por su parte.

 

            La chica no encontró en su móvil ningún mensaje importante que requiriera atender, pero sí que vio que tenía varias notificaciones en su cuenta de _Instagram_ de sus fans, que habían estado comentando en sus fotos y dándoles _“like”_. Como no tenía nada que hacer especialmente aparte de ir un rato a la empresa, se dedicó a ir leyendo las cosas que le habían sido dejadas en unas cuantas fotos, sonriendo por lo adorables que eran sus fans que le decían cosas bonitas. Sin embargo, y como sucedía generalmente, también había gente dejando comentarios que lo único que querían era hacer daño.

 

            Con el paso de los años, JiMin se había ido acostumbrando a los comentarios que la llamaban gorda, fea y a aquellos que la obligaban a alejarse de los _idols_ masculinos de su empresa… se había ido acostumbrando, pero eso no quería decir que no siguieran doliendo como el primer día.

 

            La chica dejó de leer la mayoría de los comentarios y simplemente los fue pasando de largo, con un poco de malestar en su cuerpo, tratando de no ver nada más que se dirigiera a ella en malos términos para no acabar de aborrecer aquel día que ni siquiera acaba de empezar. Sin embargo, aunque pasó los comentarios rápidamente, hubo uno cerca del final que le llamó la atención porque estaba lleno de emoticonos. JiMin pensó que un comentario con tantos _emojis_ no podía ser ofensivo, por lo que se decidió a leerlo, aunque nada más comenzar a hacerlo se arrepintió de ello.

 

            En el comentario, la persona que lo había dejado, decía que ella sabía perfectamente, a pesar de que no había salido ninguna noticia y que mucha gente no la creería, que JiMin estaba saliendo con BamBam. A JiMin se le revolvió el estómago nada más leerlo y ver las respuestas que había recibido en la que la mayor parte la llamaban loca y le decían que eso era algo que jamás iba a suceder porque aunque fueran amigos, no podían estar juntos.

 

La chica salió de la aplicación y bloqueó su teléfono móvil, dejándolo a un lado mientras ella se metía debajo de las sábanas, tratando de darle vueltas en lo que acababa de ver, tratando de despejar su mente y de pensar con claridad. Desde el principio sabía perfectamente que algo como aquello podía suceder en cualquier momento y había tratado de preparar su mente para cuando llegara, pero a pesar de que lo había intentado, JiMin seguía sin estar preparada para ello. Muchas otras veces, sus fans habían insinuado que igual podía estar saliendo con el chico, pero como no era verdad, la chica nunca le había dado ninguna importancia, solo había dicho en varias ocasiones que estaba en buenos términos con él y que eran muy buenos amigos… ahora todo era distinto porque la verdad era que estaban saliendo juntos y eso era algo que no se podía negar, aunque obviamente, tanto JiMin como BamBam tenían que hacerlo de la misma forma que lo habían hecho los años anteriores para que nadie volviera a tocar el tema en algún tiempo.

 

A pesar de saber que desmentir las cosas que pudieran comprometerla fueran estas ciertas o no, era algo que ella debía hacer debido a su trabajo como figura pública, la chica se seguía sintiendo mal por tener que hacerlo.

 

JiMin cerró sus ojos fuertemente y después se despeinó con sus manos, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos. Solo había sido un comentario en una de sus redes sociales, no había salido nada oficial, no era algo por lo que debiera preocuparse tanto porque ellos se habían cuidado de solo estar juntos cuando sabían que nadie pudiera descubrirlos y la vez que habían tenido aquella cita no habían hecho nada que no hubieran hecho otras veces, por lo que no tenía que volverse paranoica por ello. JiMin estaba completamente segura de que nadie podía haberlos descubierto —aparte de Jackson y eso era porque él siempre tenía un ojo puesto sobre ella y era solo cuestión de tiempo que se enterara de lo que sucedía entre ambos—, pero no podía evitar tener dudas por si en algún momento alguien podía haber visto algo.

 

Quizás estaba un poco paranoica, pero ni siquiera contaba con BamBam allí a su lado para que lo hablaran con tranquilidad y se calmara porque éste estaba en la otra punta del mundo y no había dado señales de vida.

 

En momentos como aquellos, JiMin pensaba que tenían que haberse conocido en un universo alternativo en el que ninguno de los dos fuera _idol_ —o tuviera un trabajo que lo obligara a viajar constantemente y a estar ocupado con ensayos demasiadas horas al día como para poder contarlas— para que así fuera todo un poco más fácil para ellos y no tuvieran que lidiar con la opinión pública. Si se hubieran conocido de cualquier otra forma, si no fueran los mismos, estaba segura de que todo entre ellos habría sido igual porque sus personalidades encajaban perfectamente y no tendrían que pensar en lo que sus fans pudieran o no decir sobre ellos y sobre la relación que mantenían.

 

JiMin respiró hondo y calmó su corazón. No debía de preocuparse demasiado por aquello porque no era nada contra lo que no hubiera luchado antes. Simplemente debía ignorar todos los comentarios, tanto aquellos que le decían cosas malas como aquellos que insinuaban que estaba saliendo con BamBam porque si los ignoraba y no les prestaba atención, estos comenzarían a desaparecer poco a poco. De todas formas, no tenían nada que los involucrara, así que, era fácil poder hacerlo.

 

No obstante, la chica pensó que sería conveniente que BamBam lo supiera al menos y por eso tomó su teléfono móvil de nuevo para abrir su Instagram y hacerle capturas de pantalla a aquellos mensajes para enviárselos a él porque el chico también tenía derecho a saber lo que habían dicho algunas malas lenguas aunque se encontrara al otro lado del océano.

 

No iba a negar que se había asustado bastante con aquello a pesar de que solo había sido una minucia, algo que no tenía verdadera importancia… por eso, JiMin no pudo evitar pensar en que si alguna vez sucedía algo mucho más importante, como que _Dispatch_ había sacado fotos de ellos dos en una cita o algo parecido, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, pero seguro que le daba un ataque al corazón. Ella había pensado muchas veces en la posibilidad de que los pillaran si comenzaban a salir juntos antes de decirle que sí a BamBam, pero no se había puesto realmente en situación, pero con lo que le había sucedido al entrar hacía solo unos momentos a su cuenta de _Instagram_ la chica había visto perfectamente cómo iba a reaccionar con aquel tema en el futuro.

 

JiMin quería mucho a BamBam, pero volvía a tener miedo y dudas… y en esos momentos, el chico no se encontraba allí junto a ella para hacerle ver que nada iba a pasar y que juntos podrían luchar contra cualquier cosa. JiMin se encontraba sola —tal y como lo estaría el 90% de las veces— y sola no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para luchar contra todo aquello y obtener la victoria al final.

 

♬♬♬

 

            BamBam se encontraba aquel día en Japón para los conciertos que iban a tener próximamente en aquel país, pero la realidad era que sus pensamientos no estaban allí, si no que estaban a unos cuantos cientos kilómetros de distancia, con JiMin. Hacía solo algunos días, la chica le había mandado un mensaje con unos comentarios que se había encontrado en una foto de su Instagram, comentarios en los que las fans debatían sobre si ellos tenían una relación o no y, aunque ella solo le había mandado las capturas y nada más, sabía perfectamente cómo se debía estar sintiendo sobre ellos porque la conocía.

 

            Había estado hablando con ella el día anterior, antes de marcharse hacia el aeropuerto, pero no se habían podido ver y la conversación había tenido lugar solo por teléfono. BamBam no había podido ver las expresiones de JiMin, pero por el cambio del todo de su voz en varias ocasiones, supo que no se encontraba bien con respecto a aquel tema. La chica ya había tenido muchas dudas antes, cuando ni siquiera estaban saliendo juntos ya había sido de aquella forma y aunque él la había tratado hacerle ver que si aquello sucedía no tenían nada de lo que temer, pero JiMin no lo sentía de esa forma y BamBam sabía que lo estaba pasando mal a pesar de que nada había sucedido realmente. Lo peor de todo aquello, era que aunque le había prometido que iban a pasar por cosas así juntos, él no podía estar allí para ella.

 

            No le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo alejado de JiMin, pero no podía hacer otra cosa porque estaba en época de conciertos y apenas iba a poder pasar por Seúl debido a la gira mundial.

 

            Si lo pensaba bien, quizás no había sido un buen momento para comenzar a salir juntos porque su grupo comenzaba a ser muy conocido y cada vez tenían menos huecos libres en las agendas y cada vez tenían que ir más lejos y pasar menos tiempo en la empresa. BamBam se arrepentía bastante de no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba tan enamorado de JiMin hasta ese momento, porque si lo hubiera hecho antes, podrían haber disfrutado durante mucho más tiempo de estar juntos. Pero todo había sucedido de aquella manera, por lo que ambos tenían que poner de su parte para poder dar una solución a todo lo que se cruzara en su camino y no desesperar a la primera de cambio.

 

            Se querían, se querían muchísimo y ellos hacerle frente a todo lo que se les pusiera por delante sin vacilar ni un solo instante.

 

            No obstante, JiMin no lo tenía tan claro como él y eso era un problema que debían de solucionar juntos porque por separado era completamente imposible. Lo malo era que él no iba a estar en Seúl el tiempo suficiente durante los siguientes meses como para tener una conversación de aquel calado con la chica, algo que lo molestaba demasiado, porque antes que estar dando vueltas por el mundo prefería estar junto a ella… pero era algo que no podía hacer, porque su obligación era aquella y no la podía dejar atrás de aquella forma tan irresponsable. Por eso BamBam sentía que estaba en una gran encrucijada, porque quería ir junto a la chica y tratar de ver qué podían hacer con aquello que no hacía sentir bien a JiMin, pero no podía hacerlo de ninguna forma.

 

            El chico se despeinó con furia y expresó su frustración de esa manera, llamando la atención del acompañante de su habitación aquella vez. BamBam notó la mirada penetrante de JaeBum puesta sobre él y se giró para dedicarle una cara de circunstancias, destinada a hacer que el mayor se acercara a él y le preguntara qué era lo que le sucedía antes de tener que abrir la boca y llamar su atención desde el principio. El mayor y él se miraron durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que éste desvió su mirada y se levantó de la cama para ir hasta la de BamBam y sentarse junto a él.

 

            —¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —le preguntó.

           

            Quizás, hacía sólo un par de semanas, BamBam no le habría dicho nada a su líder, habría esperado hasta tener algún momento a solas con YuGyeom para hablarlo con su amigo, pero ahora que todo su grupo sabía de la relación que estaba manteniendo con JiMin, ya no le importaba contarle sus problemas al mayor, porque quizás éste, que tenía algo más de experiencia en su vida, podía darle algún consejo que le ayudara con aquella situación.

 

            —JiMin ha encontrado algunos comentarios en las redes que dicen que estamos saliendo juntos y sé que se ha asustado aunque no me haya dicho nada —le respondió.

            —Pero no ha salido nada oficial, ¿verdad? —le cuestionó. BamBam solo negó con su cabeza—. Entonces no debería de ser una preocupación, sabes que a algunas fans les gusta emparejarnos con todo el mundo y JiMin es una de las pocas chicas que suelen tolerar a nuestro alrededor.

            —Eso es porque creen que nosotros jamás saldríamos con ella —murmuró el menor.

            —Bueno, es una forma de verlo —comentó JaeBum—, pero tampoco creo que eso sea del todo así.

            —Es así, JaeBum _hyung_.

 

            BamBam suspiró. Aquella era la realidad, nadie pensaba que de verdad pudieran estar juntos y quizás cuando se enteraran de que sí lo estaban saltarían bastantes chispas que los salpicarían a ambos. Sabía perfectamente el porqué de los miedos de JiMin, pero también sabía que si no se sobreponían a ellos, éstos podrían acabar destruyendo lo que tenían, algo que BamBam no quería por nada del mundo.

 

            —¿Qué es lo que pensáis hacer sobre esto? —le preguntó JaeBum y BamBam lo miró.

            —La verdad es que yo querría encontrarme con ella y hablar de todo esto con tranquilidad, exponer las posibles situaciones y decirle lo mucho que la quiero… —dijo—, pero hasta que no terminemos la gira no voy a poder hacerlo y no sé si para entonces será demasiado tarde o no.

            —Es algo que estaría bastante bien —comentó el mayor—. Eso sí, lo antes posible.

 

            El menor volvió a suspirar de nuevo. También sabía que con cuanta más rapidez tuvieran esa conversación tan importante, mejor sería para ambos, pero con la gira empezada no iba a ser posible y solo podría mantener el contacto con su chica muy de vez en cuando mientras se encontrara en el extranjero, algo que lo empeoraba todo mucho más.

 

            —Creo que ha sido el tiempo equivocado —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para que JaeBum lo escuchara o le diera una respuesta a aquello, aun así, el mayor le respondió.

            —No creo que sea el tiempo equivocado para nada —le contestó, llamando su atención—. Quiero decir, el amor no es algo que se pueda detener y ha surgido cuando tenía que surgir, ni antes, ni después. Ha surgido en el momento correcto, aunque pueda parecer que no porque puede llevar a algunas dificultades que no se está preparado para luchar contra ellas, pero que se pueden ir superando si el amor es de verdad.

 

            Las palabras de JaeBum lo dejaron boquiabierto porque éste nunca se ponía así de serio al tratar aquellos temas, pero a BamBam le había encantado que fuera así de sincero y de directo con él porque ahora se sentía mucho más calmado con respecto a todo. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era hablar con JiMin lo más pronto posible para que no fuera más allá y para solucionar el problema.

 

            —Muchas gracias, _hyung_ —murmuró.

            —No hay de qué —JaeBum le colocó la mano en la cabeza y lo despeinó con cariño, tal y como solía hacer años atrás cuando eran _trainees_ —. Sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que necesites, ¿verdad?

            —Lo sé.

 

♬♬♬

 

            JiMin dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa a la que se encontraba sentada, apoyando la frente contra la superficie y suspirando. Estaba bastante cansada porque en las últimas semanas no había podido dormir demasiado bien entre unas cosas y otras —porque ya había comenzado las pre-grabaciones de las canciones que iba a sacar próximamente en solitario y porque todavía seguía dándole vueltas a lo de qué pasaría si realmente alguien descubriera que estaba saliendo con BamBam—. Aquel suspiro llamó la atención de las dos chicas que se encontraban con ella en la misma habitación aunque JiMin no se dio cuenta al momento, sino un poco después, cuando ellas le empezaron a hablar.

 

            —¿Qué es lo que te sucede, JiMin? —le preguntó YeRin, acariciando su espalda, aprovechando que se encontraba sentada a su lado y la tenía cerca. JiMin se dejó por unos momentos porque últimamente estaba falta de gestos cariñosos.

            —No he dormido muy bien y tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza —respondió sin especificar.

 

Si ellas se daban cuenta de lo que quería decir con aquellas palabras, bien; sino lo notaban, no iba a dar tampoco todas las explicaciones porque sabía perfectamente que la iban a llamar tonta por lo que a veces pensaba que era la mejor solución para todo.

 

—¿Es por BamBam? —cuestionó AhYeon. JiMin no tuvo más remedio que asentir porque la mayor había dado en el clavo al primer intento.

—Entre otras cosas —murmuró también, además de mover su cabeza afirmativamente.

—Todos los problemas de una mujer siempre los causa un hombre —comentó, haciendo que JiMin alzara su cabeza hacia ella y viera cómo se recolocaba un mechón rebelde de su nuevo pelo cortísimo detrás de la oreja—. ¿Es porque está en la otra punta del mundo pasándoselo en grande con sus amigos y tú estás aquí y no puedes ver si hace cosas indebidas o no?

—No. No es por eso —respondió la chica—. Confío en que BamBam tiene suficiente cerebro como para no hacer nada que lo pueda perjudicar, tanto con su relación conmigo como con las fans.

—Los hombres nunca tienen suficiente cerebro, créeme —dijo AhYeon con una sonrisa.

—Bueno… ¿entonces por qué es que no has dormido bien? —preguntó YeRin.

—Estoy un poco agobiada con el lanzamiento del CD —respondió, comenzando a enumerar sus problemas—, echo de menos que BamBam esté rondando por aquí y tengo miedo de que nuestra relación pueda salir a la luz si alguien se pone a investigar porque ya hay comentarios en la red sobre nosotros.

—Qué tonta eres, de verdad —murmuró AhYeon, siendo aquella voz de su conciencia que le decía esas mismas palabras cada vez que pensaba en la última cuestión.

—No soy tonta… —dijo, tratando de hacerse la ofendida, pero las otras dos no se tragaron su actuación porque era demasiado transparente para ellas.

—Un poco sí que lo eres —apuntó YeRin.

—Yo creía que estarías de mi parte en esto…

—Yo estoy de parte de la voz de la razón siempre —respondió—, y aunque parezca increíble, la voz de la razón esta vez la tiene _unnie_.

—¡Oye! —se quejó la mayor y ambas comenzaron una pequeña trifulca mientras JiMin se sumía en sus pensamientos unos momentos.

 

Siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba preparando un álbum, ya fuera junto a YeRin o ella sola, pero una vez que pasaba todo, la canción principal salía al mercado y empezaban las primeras reacciones JiMin se tranquilizaba, así que, aquello no era ningún problema con el que no estuviera acostumbrada a lidiar. Lo de BamBam sí que era una cosa nueva, tanto que lo echara de menos de aquella forma, como que tuviera miedo por si su relación salía a la luz pública.

 

El chico ya había tenido algunas presentaciones fuera del país y se había pasado semanas fuera con anterioridad, también había pasado semanas sin verlo debido a ensayos y cosas así, por lo que en realidad tenía que estar acostumbrada. Pero la realidad era que cada día que pasaba lo echaba más de menos y los contados mensajes que se enviaban o las conversaciones que mantenían a través de llamadas o videollamadas no eran suficientes para que dejara de extrañarlo.

 

Y aquello la llevaba a la otra cuestión que le quitaba el sueño.

 

A pesar de que sabía perfectamente que era una tonta solo por pensarlo, JiMin seguía teniendo mucho miedo a que los descubrieran, a crear un escándalo, a comenzar a recibir mucho más odio del que ya recibía solo por estar cerca de BamBam. Aquello era lo que realmente le quitaba el sueño porque no sabía qué era lo que podía hacer para dejar de sentir ese miedo, aunque no es que tuviera muchas opciones para ver qué podía hacer, solo dos. La chica podía enfrentarse a sus miedos, seguir adelante y si algún día sucedía lo que tanto temía, solo cooperar con BamBam para salir los dos lo menos perjudicados posible; pero también podía elegir el camino “fácil” y dejarlo todo en aquel momento, antes de que su relación fuera a más para no tener nunca más aquel miedo.

 

Ambas cosas le iban a hacer daño, la primera a su mente y la segunda a su corazón, por eso la chica no se decidía qué era lo que quería perder antes.

 

—Bueno, en lo que estamos de acuerdo las dos es en que JiMin es tonta, ¿verdad? —escuchó decir la menor a AhYeon, como punto y final a la conversación que parecían haber mantenido mientras ella no les prestaba atención.

—Estamos de acuerdo —respondió YeRin—. Y bien, volviendo al tema —la chica se giró hacia ella—. El álbum va a salir de maravilla, así que no te preocupes por eso; a BamBam solo le queda un mes y algo para volver definitivamente a Corea y lo de si te descubren o no en una relación es una tontería muy grande, así que no pienses en ello.

—Pero…

—Ni peros ni peras JiMin —la cortó antes de que pudiera decir algo más—. Hablamos sobre este tema antes de que te decidieras a salir con él y tomaste una decisión.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó AhYeon.

—Sí. Hablamos largo y tendido sobre ello porque JiMin estaba empeñada en que no quería dejar de ser su amiga por lo que podrían o no decir si se enteraban de que estaban saliendo juntos —le contestó a la mayor—. Después de decirle veinte veces que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse le acabó entrando en la cabeza y acabó diciéndole a BamBam que sí, pero ahora vuelve a lo mismo y quiero matarla.

—YeRin… nunca te había visto así de violenta —comentó la otra, abriendo los ojos como platos.

 

JiMin tampoco la había visto de aquella forma antes, pero conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que era porque ese tema le tocaba mucho la moral. Para ella, tener una relación y que la gente se enterara de ello no era realmente un problema, pero para JiMin sí que suponía mucho y no creía que YeRin pudiera llegar a entenderlo, no lo veía desde la misma perspectiva que lo veía ella y para ella no era nada fácil llegar a esa conclusión.

 

En los últimos meses, JiMin se había dado cuenta de que quería mucho a BamBam, más que como a un amigo, pero también seguía teniendo ese miedo latente a que los descubrieran y a que todo se desmoronara para ambos sin que pudieran hacer nada para poder detenerlo. Hasta el momento habían tenido muchísimo cuidado, pero eso no aseguraba que en un futuro todo fuera a ser igual, podían tener un descuido y eso lo mandaría todo a la mierda.

 

Y JiMin tenía miedo de que fuera algo externo lo que hiciera que aquella relación se viera perjudicada.

 

En ese momento, la chica tomó una decisión. Ni YeRin ni AhYeon sabían con lo que ella estaba tratando, no tenían ni idea, pero ella sí que lo sabía y sabía que no iba a poder seguir así mucho más tiempo, por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era cortar por lo sano antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… y así se lo haría saber a BamBam en cuanto éste regresara de su gira.

 

♬♬♬

 

            Para BamBam el tiempo no avanzaba, cada día, a pesar de tener miles de cosas nuevas que no había experimentado antes, se le hacía insufriblemente interminable. El chico estaba hasta las narices de estar montado en un avión a todas horas, dando vueltas de un lado a otro del mundo casi sin tiempo para acostumbrarse al lugar al que llegaba antes de volver a coger otro avión y llegar a un nuevo sitio. Estaba cansado por el ritmo tan ajetreado que llevaban desde que habían comenzado el año porque no había tenido ni un solo momento de descanso en el que poder relajarse del todo y dejar de pensar… y sobre todo, estaba cansado de no poder estar junto a JiMin tanto como le gustaría por culpa del ritmo que estaba llevando su grupo.

 

            Pero a pesar de todo aquello, se lo pasaba bien en algunas ocasiones y trataba de mantener su mente ocupada con cualquier cosa para no pensar en nada que lo hiciera querer regresar y dejarlo todo. Aquella táctica le había servido para no abandonar cuando era trainee y no regresar a casa aunque era lo que más quería hacer cuando las cosas eran demasiado duras para que pudiera soportarlas. Con el paso del tiempo, la táctica había dado resultado y ya no pensaba en su hogar en Tailandia tan a menudo como en el pasado, así que, sabía que si conseguía distraerse lo suficiente y no pensar en JiMin demasiado, se le irían pasando las ganas de volver tan a menudo como en aquellos momentos tenía.

 

            Ya era julio al menos, solo quedaba un poco más para poder quedarse en Corea del Sur durante un tiempo más o menos largo, sin más giras agotadoras.

 

            No obstante, aunque ya le quedaba mucho menos tiempo para regresar que antes, BamBam no podía evitar pensar en JiMin cada momento del día y en tratar de hablar con ella cada vez que tenía un hueco libre para ver cómo le estaba yendo y si se encontraba bien porque sentía que algo estaba mal con ella a pesar de que no quisiera decírselo. Él la conocía desde hacía muchísimos años y sabía perfectamente cuando le sucedía algo malo o cuando le daba vueltas a la cabeza sobre un tema en concreto y en las últimas semanas, JiMin estaba diferente con respecto a él, algo que lo asustaba muchísimo.

 

            Sus pensamientos habían ido de una cosa a otra, desde que JiMin ya no lo quisiera y estuviera con otro a que la chica hubiera tenido algún problema grave; pero teniendo en cuenta que YeRin no lo había puesto sobre aviso con nada de aquello, BamBam trataba de tranquilizarse un poco y pensar que no tenía que ser nada realmente malo lo que le sucedía, que quizás solo lo echara de menos tanto como él la extrañaba. Sin embargo, cuando YeRin le había dicho que su chica no podía dejar de pensar en qué era lo que podía sucederles si su relación salía a la luz por cualquier motivo, BamBam se asustó muchísimo y, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía dejar de pensar en aquel tema.

 

            A él aquello no le importaba, con solo ser prudentes no tenía por qué pasar absolutamente nada; pero sabía la importancia que le daba JiMin a aquel tema. La chica casi se había echado atrás antes de comenzar a salir juntos por aquella misma razón y cuando a pocos días después de que BamBam hubiera dejado el país encontró aquellos comentarios en su Instagram, él supo perfectamente que por la cabeza de JiMin iban a pasar muchísimas cosas. Aun así, esperaba sinceramente que, después de reflexionarlo detenidamente, la chica tomara la decisión correcta, tal y como había hecho cuando comenzaran a salir tan solo unos meses atrás… pero el miedo a que aquello no fuera lo que ganara en su cabeza estaba bastante latente y BamBam se sentía totalmente indefenso ante aquello.

 

            ¿Qué sería de él si perdiera a JiMin? No quería ni imaginárselo siquiera. Ella había estado en su vida durante mucho tiempo, como la amiga que lo apoyaba en todo y que lo seguía en sus tonterías, y ahora que era su novia, la persona de la que estaba enamorado hasta las trancas, BamBam no sabía qué haría si ella dejaba de estar en su vida. Tenía clarísimo que si su relación terminaba, por mucho que intentaran seguir siendo amigos, no iban a poder hacerlo y aquello acabaría por distanciarlos.

 

            Y BamBam no quería perder por nada del mundo a JiMin.

 

            Por aquel motivo, sabía que tenía que hablar con la chica en cuanto regresara a Corea, decirle bien claro lo mucho que la amaba y que estaría junto a ella para todo, que no tenía nada por lo que temer si estaban juntos y se enfrentaban a todos los problemas de esa manera. Hacerlo por teléfono no iba a solucionar absolutamente nada porque cuando lo había intentado en cuanto la chica había visto los comentarios sobre su relación no había servido de nada, visto lo visto.

 

            En ocasiones como aquella, BamBam quería que la chica fuera capaz de mostrar aquella fuerza interior que tenía siempre, pero que muy pocas veces podía sacar a la luz porque así, todo sería más fácil para ella. Sin embargo, la entendía, comprendía los motivos por los que se sentía indefensa hacia ciertos temas y aquel era uno de los temas que no la dejaban mostrarse tal y como era.

 

            BamBam respiró hondo, tratando de dejar de pensar en todo y centrarse en que en breves tenía un concierto y no podía mostrar en su rostro ninguno de los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente todo el día. Tenía que ser profesional y tenía que mostrarse alegre para las fans que tanto habían esperado por verlos en directo en aquella ciudad. Las primeras veces había sido un poco difícil, pero poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a aquello y BamBam ya era capaz de ocultarlo todo para que nadie supiera lo que estaba pensando, solo sus compañeros de grupo sabían o intuían lo que sucedía y con eso el chico tenía más que suficiente.

 

Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar un poco más para poder regresar y así hablar con JiMin seriamente sobre su relación y sobre su futuro juntos.

 

Quizás el tiempo siguiera pasando demasiado lento para su gusto durante las semanas que todavía le quedaban de gira y quizás quisiera regresar cada dos por tres porque no pudiera soportar más la espera, pero BamBam sería fuerte para luchar por los dos por aquella relación, por no perder aquello que tenían, para no tener que alejarse de la persona que amaba. Si él no lo hacía, las cosas no llegarían a buen puerto y eso era algo que no podía permitir que sucediera, aquel barco debía seguir navegando por mucho tiempo antes de hundirse.

 


	9. Epilogue: With or without you...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste es el primer serial que escribo y que no es AU. Me ha costado horrores porque tenía que ajustarme mucho más a cómo son cada uno de los personajes y por cuadrar las fechas y los horarios, pero ha merecido muchísimo la pena, así que estoy muy contenta. Espero que os haya gustado.

            BamBam se había pasado demasiado tiempo de gira con los chicos, yendo de un lado a otro, sin tiempo casi para vivir y con un par de escándalos a sus espaldas por cosas que había sucedido durante su estancia en Norteamérica, para él, volver por fin a Corea del Sur no era un verdad un descanso definitivo, ya que tenía que terminar de practicar para las colaboraciones que iba a haber en el concierto de aquel verano de la JYP y también tenía que prepararse para el nuevo álbum que iban a sacar en un tiempo no muy lejano. El chico estaba hasta los topes de cosas y lo único que le apetecía era tirarse sobre cualquier superficie mínimamente blanda para dormir todo lo que le restaba de vida… y sin embargo sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer eso, que aunque eso era importante, lo más importante todavía estaba por llegar.

 

            Tenía que hablar con JiMin sobre lo que iban a hacer con la situación en la que se encontraban, porque a partir de lo que ambos decidieran, sus vidas seguirían su curso de una forma o de otra.

 

            Los primeros días de su regreso se le fueron entre ensayos en la empresa sin descanso alguno, por lo que el chico no pudo ver a JiMin más que algunos momentos en los que se cruzaban por los pasillos y se saludaban cordialmente, pero no pudo encontrar ningún hueco en el que ambos coincidieran para poder hablar con tranquilidad de lo que les ocupaba, por lo que había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer para poder tener un hueco ambos era esperar a que finalizara el primer concierto. Ya no faltaba tanto tiempo, así que, si había podido esperar todos los meses que había estado de un lado a otro, todo el día montado en un avión, podía esperar un par de días más para hablar con ella con tranquilidad.

 

            BamBam trataba de no pensar demasiado en JiMin porque él tenía perfectamente clara su decisión, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. La veía mucho más delgada que cuando se había ido de gira, como si apenas hubiera comido nada en los últimos dos meses y también estaba muy cambiada debido a su nuevo color de pelo. Nunca la había visto con un tono claro en su cabello ni tan delgada y eso hacía que el chico no pudiera dejar de observarla cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos de la empresa. Seguía siendo ella, en esencia era ella, la misma chica de siempre, aquella que había sido su mejor amiga durante tantos años y aquella de la que había estado enamorado sin saberlo tanto tiempo, hasta que por fin se había decidido a dejar salir todos sus sentimientos por ella. La quería tanto y lo había pasado tan mal el tiempo que habían estado separados por lo mucho que la había echado de menos, le daba igual que hubiera cambiado un poco físicamente —ya la llevaría él a comer a mil y un sitios para que volviera a tener las mismas mejillas que antes, aquellas que tanto le gustaba achuchar—.

 

            El chico tenía muchos planes para los días en los que ambos estuvieran más o menos libres, pero hasta que no hablara con ella de aquel tema, no sabía si realmente iba a poder llevarlos a cabo.

 

            BamBam, desde que se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por la chica iban mucho más allá que la mera amistad, no había dudado en lo mucho que quería a JiMin, ni el tiempo que habían pasado sin verse por la gira había acabado con aquel sentimiento tan profundo que sentía por ella… pero realmente no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a la chica. Desde el inicio había tenido dudas y se había pensado las cosas muchísimo antes de hacerlas, también lo había pasado bastante mal con los comentarios que a través de las redes sociales le llegaban, ya que había algunas _Ahgases_ a las que no le gustaba que JiMin se juntara con ellos, con él. A BamBam aquellos comentarios malintencionados le daban lo mismo, porque él iba a seguir haciendo lo que le diera la gana, juntándose con las personas que le viniera en gana, sin hacer caso a lo que cuatro niñatas pudieran decir… pero JiMin solía darle mucha más importancia a todo lo que leía que iba dirigido a ella y en esas situaciones se sentía bastante mal consigo misma.

 

            Por todo aquello, BamBam no sabía qué era realmente lo que ella le iba a decir sobre si seguir adelante o no con su relación, pero él no quería perder la esperanza de que deseara seguir con él un poco más.

 

            El día del primer _JYP Nation_ del verano llegó pronto y BamBam se pasó el día entre ensayos, últimas pruebas de ropa y yendo de un lado para otro para que todo estuviera totalmente atado, así que no tuvo tiempo para ver a JiMin más que un par de veces y de lejos. Sin embargo, el chico no iba a cejar en su empeño de que aquella noche lo dejaría absolutamente todo hablado con ella porque no podían retrasarlo más. Daba igual que estuviera física y psíquicamente agotado después del concierto, tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde fuera para no dejarlo pasar más tiempo.

 

            Durante el tiempo que se pasó sobre el escenario cuando el momento de presentarse llegó estuvo pensando en cómo le diría a la chica lo mucho que quería seguir junto a ella y prácticamente no le prestó atención a nada. Los gritos de las fans cuando se movía de un lado a otro sobre el escenario, bailando aquellas coreografías que se había aprendido en los últimos días no le terminaban de llegar, pero el chico hizo todo lo posible para dejar a todo el mundo totalmente satisfecho con sus actuaciones a pesar de que lo único que quería era salir de allí lo más rápido posible y lo único que había en su cabeza era JiMin. Cuando el final fue llegando, estuvo un poco más distraído de la cuenta, pero probablemente no se notara demasiado, ya que las fans seguían coreando su nombre, junto el de la mayoría de sus compañeros de empresa.

 

            En la actuación final, aquella en la que salían todos para despedirse de las fans que habían ido esa noche allí a verlos intercambiarse canciones y hacer el ridículo de una forma poco sana, BamBam aprovechó para acercarse a JiMin, tal y como solía hacer en los conciertos que compartían juntos porque eran amigos a ojos del mundo y era natural hacerlo, y ella no se alejó de él. Esto le dio bastantes esperanzas a BamBam, que todavía creía que podía arreglarse todo entre ellos, por lo que no dudó en aprovechar ese preciado momento para susurrarle lo que llevaba un tiempo planeando.

 

            —Después de que todo esto acabe, hablemos —le dijo.

 

Ella lo miró sin entenderlo y BamBam se lo tuvo que repetir un par de veces hasta que por fin JiMin lo entendió y asintió con su cabeza, conforme con lo que le había propuesto. Esto le dio todavía más esperanzas al chico de que quizás podrían seguir juntos a pesar de las adversidades, que podrían continuar caminando juntos, que no pudo evitar pasarse todo el rato que quedó hasta la finalización del concierto, tanto delante de las fans, como ya dentro del _backstage_ , con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

 

Una vez todo hubo acabado y se hubo duchado para quitarse todo el maquillaje que le habían estado poniendo para las actuaciones y el sudor de tanto bailar, BamBam salió rápidamente de la parte del recinto que le habían asignado a su grupo y a los chicos de DAY6 en busca de JiMin, antes de que ésta pudiera irse a algún lugar. Tenía un poco de miedo por si eso sucedía, pero en el fondo sabía que si ella había estado de acuerdo en hablar, no se iba a ir y dejarlo tirado.

 

Park JiMin no era esa clase de chica.

 

BamBam prácticamente se recorrió todos los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar en el que estaba el cartelito que rezaba 15& y Baek AhYeon. Justo al lado de la puerta, se encontraba la chica que estaba buscando, esperándolo, y no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa por ello. JiMin también le sonrió de forma encantadora cuando terminó de acercarse a ella.

 

—¿Vamos? —dijo ella.

 

BamBam asintió y después de que JiMin se despidiera de sus amigas, se dirigieron a la salida del recinto, para poder encontrar un lugar en el que pudieran hablar tranquilamente. Probablemente hubiera algunas fans esperando a que comenzaran a salir del estadio, pero les daba bastante igual ya que los pudieran ver o no, eran amigos a ojos de todos y podían salir si les daba la gana después de un concierto de su empresa a hacer el idiota por el mundo. Sin embargo, cuando salieron a la calle, no se encontraron con nadie y, al menos, fue de agradecer que no los acosaran el rato que tardaron en llegar hasta un parque cercano, donde se sentaron en uno de los bancos para hablar.

 

—Bueno… —murmuró BamBam una vez estuvieron instalados—. No quiero dar muchos rodeos porque ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo durante estos últimos meses… ¿te parece si voy al grano?

—Me parece —respondió ella.

—Sé que ha habido muchos problemas en estos últimos tiempos, que no nos hemos podido ver porque yo estaba en la otra punta del mundo y que si queremos seguir adelante el no vernos mucho va a ser la tónica de nuestra relación, junto con la posibilidad de que algún día nos descubran y nos hagan la vida imposible —expuso todo lo malo rápidamente, trabándose un par de veces con su propia lengua—, pero la verdad es que a mí me gustaría poder seguir contigo, porque aunque haya algunos problemas, creo que juntos los podemos superar y podemos ser felices.

 

Tras soltar todo su discurso se quedó totalmente callado, esperando a que JiMin dijera algo para no sentirse tan idiota después de haber dejado todos sus sentimientos al descubierto; sin embargo, ella no dijo nada durante unos momentos, solo jugueteó con sus manos, haciendo que BamBam se sintiera bastante ansioso por su respuesta. Lo más probable es que estuviera eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para contestar a toda aquella confesión.

 

—En realidad esperaba que dijeras algo como esto —murmuró finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos—, pero no estaba preparada para escucharlo —JiMin esbozó una sonrisa triste—. Yo en realidad quería decirte que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era seguir siendo amigos para que nuestras vidas fueran más fáciles… pero aunque fueran más fáciles, en teoría, creo que te echaría mucho de menos y que no sería lo mismo —BamBam sintió cómo su corazón latía rápidamente, con anticipación por lo que ella iba a decir a continuación—. Creo que no podría vivir sin ti.

 

Y tras aquello, el chico por fin pudo respirar tranquilo. Todo el peso que sentía en sus hombros se fue de allí y se sintió muchísimo más ligero, por lo que no dudó en moverse hacia JiMin para darle un abrazo fuerte, uno que tanto necesitaba desde hacía un tiempo. La había extrañado demasiado y no sabía qué es lo que hubiera sido de su vida si ella hubiera rechazado sus sentimientos como tenía pensado hacer.

 

—Te quiero mucho, JiMin —susurró en su oído, sintiendo cómo los brazos de ella lo estrechaban también fuertemente contra su cuerpo—. Te quiero tanto…

—Yo también te quiero —le respondió, haciéndolo sentir totalmente completo.

 

Lo que les deparaba el futuro a raíz de aquella decisión era algo que ninguno de los dos sabía o podía siquiera intuir, pero atravesando aquel futuro juntos, les deparara lo que les deparara éste, ambos podían hacer frente a lo que fuera porque el primer amor era inexperto, titubeante, lleno de cosas nuevas, pero también era el amor más fuerte de todos, aquel que podía con todo lo que tratara de ponerlo en peligro.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Probablemente muchos no se hayan dado cuenta, pero he intentado cuadrarlo todo para que fuera con la agenda de GOT7 y con la de 15&, así que, os dejo la cronología de la historia (para que veáis que me documento).  
> —El prólogo es la noche del 30 al 31 de marzo. Ese día (el 30), GOT7 no tuvo mucho que hacer y cómo bien dice más tarde BamBam, se pasó mucho tiempo pensando en qué hacer hasta que por la noche se decidió a presentarse en casa de JiMin.  
> —El capítulo 1 pasa en su mayor parte en el día 31 de marzo, cuando GOT7 tenía que grabar M!CountDown, lugar en el que BamBam estuvo un tiempo trabajando de MC (junto a JinYoung) y donde ganan con Fly por primera vez en un programa serio. El final del capítulo es la mañana del día 1 de abril.  
> —El capítulo 2 se desarrolla entre los días 1, 2 y 3 de abril. El día uno es por la tarde, cuando GOT7 ganó el MuBank. El día dos es solo por la mañana y el día tres es por la tarde de nuevo.  
> —El capítulo 3 está enmarcado en los días 8, 9 y 12 de abril. El día ocho es por la tarde y por la noche, mientras que el día nueve es solo por la mañana. El día doce vuelve a ser por la noche otra vez.  
> —El capítulo 4 es el día 19 de abril. Ninguno de los dos tenía agenda ese día, así que, era la gran oportunidad de poder hacer la primera cita (a pesar de que los conciertos de la gira de GOT7 se acercaban, generalmente, cuando están muy agobiados con un comeback o preparando conciertos, las empresas dan unas horas libres para que descansen un poco y después vuelvan a la carga).  
> —El capítulo 5 ocurre durante los días 23, 25, 29 y 30 de abril, cada escena es un día diferente. Mientras que los días veintitrés y veinticinco son por la tarde, el veintinueve y el treinta son por la noche, casi madrugada. Estos dos últimos días fueron los primeros conciertos de GOT7 y JiMin fue al del primer día. (Fotos con BamBam, Mark, YoungJae y YuGyeom de aquel día para probar que realmente fue al concierto).  
> —El capítulo 6 ocurre durante todo el día 2 de mayo, día del cumpleaños de BamBam, que celebró estando en el edificio de JYP ensayando para los muchos conciertos que todavía quedaban.  
> —El capítulo 7 sucede entre el 20 de mayo y el 1 de agosto. Durante ese tiempo, fue cuando GOT7 estuvo de gira por todo el mundo (Sudeste asiático y Norteamérica), por lo que se pasaron más de dos meses en los que no se debieron ver mucho. En ese periodo no hubo ninguna noticia que dijera que fueran pareja, pero siempre hay malas lenguas en los fandoms que piensan que ambos están juntos y que siempre tratan de hacérselo pasar mal a JiMin. Por este motivo, las fotos que suele subir con los miembros de GOT7 a su Instagram las borra tras unos cuantos días.  
> —El epílogo, finalmente, tiene lugar el día 6 de agosto, cuando es el primer concierto de JYP Nation en Seúl. Tras este concierto en el que todos los miembros de los diferentes grupos de la empresa hicieron un montón de colaboraciones es cuando sucede realmente el final de este largo serial, que tanto me ha costado terminar.  
> —En el capítulo dos aparece una escena del tan aclamado dorama Descendants of the Sun, espero no haber hecho un spoiler muy grande porque se trata de una escena bastante clave en el desarrollo de la trama. Dicha escena pertenece al final del capítulo 11, capítulo que se emitió la semana en la que se encuadra ese capítulo.  
> —La parte de la cita en la que se van a comer a un tailandés está basada en una cita real que ambos tuvieron y que grabaron para su famoso programa de la VApp llamado BamMin TV en el que se fueron a comer a un restaurante tailandés y el camarero le preguntó en tailandés a BamBam si ella era su novia, cosa que él no negó.  
> —Baek AhYeon es una solista de JYP Entertainment que en su mayoría canta baladas. A pesar de ser un poco mayor que YeRin y JiMin, es muy amiga de las chicas de 15&, sobre todo de JiMin, por eso, generalmente suelen preparar cosas las tres juntas.  
> —En referencia a la parte en la que JiMin hace su entrada triunfal con el pollo y dice que es la sunbae de GOT7 debo explicar que, aunque ella sea más pequeña y por lo tanto, todos en GOT7 (menos YuGyeom) sean oppas, 15& debutó dos años antes que ellos, por lo que realmente es su sunbae. No sería sunbae de JinYoung o JB, ya que ellos debutaron antes con JJ Project, pero en cuanto al debut de GOT7, ella es la sunbae y ellos los hobaes.  
> —Durante la primera escena del capítulo siete, BamBam no se encuentra en Corea, sino en Toronto porque hubo un concierto de KPOP en la ciudad y se pasó unos tres días fuera de Corea del Sur.  
> 


End file.
